Queen Sookie
by GaijinVamp
Summary: Who would steal from a vampire Queen? And why? Queen Sookie hires a new CPA to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Last weekend, I was so eager to upload Chapter 13, while fanfiction wasn't accepting new chapters, that I replaced Chapter 1 with it, but neglected to repost Chapter 1. Here it is. For everone following Queen Sookie thank you for you interesting and supportive reviews. If you're not reviewing, just reading, I can understand, I did that for a long time also. But now that I'm writing, I see how important reviews are to authors. We may never make the NY Times best seller list, but we love writing, and we'd like to know that you love, or hate, about our stories.

Chapter 1

Queen Sookie's POV

I am Susannah "Sookie" Stackhouse, and I have a problem. Even though I am a 600 year old Vampire Queen, my CPA, William Compton, thinks he is smarter than me. How do I know that? He's been stealing from me for the past six months. I may not have a CPA or LLD, but you learn a lot in 600 years of reading and living, especially if you have a photographic memory, as most vamps do.

My second-in-command, Pam, wouldn't be in for another half hour. So I decided to start things in motion myself. Opening my iBook, I pulled up my e-mail and shot one off to Bill.

To: William Compton

Subject: Taxes

Bill,

Bring everything for this quarter's taxes tonight at midnight.

Queen Sookie

I'm always surprised when someone thinks he can cheat a being who is hundreds of years old. Since vampires came out of the coffin, everybody wants a piece of the action. Compton has been my accountant for the five years I have been out.

He was well paid and a good CPA, I wonder why he got greedy now? Now I have to find a new CPA, so I'm annoyed, I hate interviews. At least Pam can take the early ones, and I'll just do the final interviews.

Pam's POV

I got up and went to the office after I had a True Blood. I hated the stuff, but it was convenient, first thing at night. Real food always came later, along with pleasure. I dressed in a pastel blue cashmere sweater set and skirt. I always surprised idiots whose idea of vamp couture included black trailing sleeves and bustiers. You definitely won't see me coming after you, because you won't recognize me.

I admire Queen Sookie, and she's a good Monarch to work for. She shares with me, a sense of the absurd in the workings of the human mind; vampires are just not that interesting. All they think about is feeding and fucking, though the Queen is a bit more gentile in her speech. Neither of us suffers fools, human or vampire, and I always have her back. I would not like to work for any of the Kings I knew, sneaky, untrustworthy, hypocritical bastards, all of them.

"Good evening, my Queen," I said as I entered the office. "What is on the agenda for tonight?"

"Bill Compton. He's been stealing from us. Do you think anyone will miss him?"

"I doubt it, your Majesty. The research we did on him showed he's a loner with no ties. Must we kill him, your majesty? He's very pretty, in a moody kind of way. We could keep him as entertainment for a while. Or we could come up with something creative? We can have him donate all his funds to the Vampire Legal Defense Fund, join the Peace Corps and teach accounting in Mongolia. Or we can make him think he's an exterminator, and make him live in Bon Temps, or some other dump."

"All right, Pam. Enough. He'll be here at midnight, and we'll take it from there. Meanwhile, we'll have to find a new CPA."

By 2 AM, Bill Compton had signed over his accounts in the Cayman Islands to Susannah Stackhouse, of Shreveport, LA. He left the office accompanied by two vampires to pick up the Queen's records from his office. Once her records were returned, Bill will have forgotten that he ever worked for vampires, and will think that he is an honest businessman who would never cheat a client. I was a bit disappointed, I wanted to be more creative, but my Queen transferred $50,000.00 to my shoe account, which made me feel a little better.

I called the local branch of Accountants, Bookkeepers, Controllers & Prokurists Agency, ABCPA. I asked for interviews to start the following night. We hoped for an honest one this time, but since we couldn't read minds, only time will tell if we got it right.

The first CPA to show up was a shifter. His eyes kept darting around the room and never made contact with me, even for a minute. I hate shifters. You never know what will show up each month at the full moon.

The second applicant was a human male. Preston Powers had a predatory look in his eyes. I asked for his resume, and received one short sheet. It didn't seem to add up and I asked him about some gaps.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head about those gaps," he replied, "I took some long trips."

I smiled at him, quite innocently, _'Yeah, up the river,' _I thought.

Number three was too young, just out of college, and not a CPA.

Number four had only been a CPA for six months. I don't have any shoes that old!

Number five showed up wearing a black 'wife-beater' and tight black jeans. It seemed that no one ever told him about "dressing for success." I didn't believe his five-star resume. Glamoured, he admitted that he was a con-artist who just wanted to get access to vamp money and blood. OK, we can't read minds, but we do have some resources.

When number six opened the door and introduced himself, I almost dropped dead! Oh, wait, I am dead. He could make me forget! 'BIG' was the operative word. I introduced myself, asked him to sit, then asked him for his CV. He handed me one page on heavy cream vellum. I looked at it, and then pressed the secret button under my desk. In a few minutes, Queen Sookie came out from her office, seemingly to bring me some papers. Sitting across from me was one of the most impressive men either of us had ever seen. He was well over six feet tall, with long blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. He stood when the Queen came over to me. Manners, too.

The Queen gave me her papers, and I handed her the CV. Sookie read it and looked at the CPA in front of her. She smiled, and a little fang dropped down. She stared at him. Their hair was almost an exact match, and though they both had blue eyes, they showed the range that blue could be.

"Mr. Northman, I am Queen Sookie," she said, "You have an impressive CV. Why do you want to work for vampires?"

'_And why is a magnificent man like you not somebody's property?' _she thought.

"Your Majesty, I'm bored with my current situation. I don't enjoy the constant selling of myself to get clients, and thought it would be interesting to work for your corporation instead," he replied earnestly.

The interview continued as the Queen asked him questions about law, taxes, investments and real estate. She knows as much as any CPA. When she finished asking her questions, she looked at me, "Pamela, have you anything that you wish to ask Mr. Northman?"

"No, your Highness. I believe you have covered everything pertinent."

"Thank you for coming in, Mr. Northman, we'll be in touch," she said regally.

He gave a slight bow of his head, picked up his briefcase and left. Queen Sookie looked at me, and I at her. Both of our mouths had dropped open and showed fangs.

"Your Majesty, is he for real? He's gorgeous! And if he is proportionate...," I couldn't stop smiling.

"Well, Pamela," the Queen replied with a smile, "I've never been so glad that you don't like men. Check out his references, jobs, schools, home, family history, everything. He looks too good to be true, let's make sure he isn't before we hire him.

******************************************

Eric's POV

I wanted the job at the vampire Queen's headquarters. My life had become an endless repetition of work, networking, gym and home with nothing of interest in between. I felt I needed something to excite and awaken my spirit again. Strange to be looking for help with my spirit from vampires, but I thought that they had seen so much over their long lives, that with their intensified senses, maybe they could teach me to feel again. Since my fiancée, Felicia, was killed in a car wreck two years ago, I hadn't felt much of anything at all.

I was in the reception area with several other candidates. We were all eyeing each other with thinly disguised hostility. After seeing them, I was convinced that my competition was pretty poor, and I had a good chance of getting the job.

My interviewer was a stunning blond vampire. She introduced herself as Ms. Ravenscroft. I thought I detected a slight English accent, and thought how sexy and aloof it sounded simultaneously. She held herself like a queen, and I wondered if she was the Queen, doing her own first interviews.

Ms. Ravenscroft sat down at her desk, my CV in her hand. She started asking me basic questions with the blank expression that vamps use all the time. I heard a door open and close behind me, and the most beautiful woman I had ever seen walked over to Ms. Ravenscroft and handed her some papers. In return, she was handed my CV. I realized that this must be the Queen. I quickly got to my feet, and gave a little head nod. She gestured that I could sit down again. She spoke, and her words flowed like warm honey into my soul. It took me a second to understand what she was asking, my reaction was so strong. Great, I thought, I must look like a hypnotized bull.

"Mr. Northman, I am Queen Sookie," she said regally. "You have an impressive CV. Why do you want to work for vampires?"

"Your Majesty, I'm bored with my current situation. I don't enjoy the constant selling of myself to get clients, and thought it would be interesting to work for your corporation instead," I earnestly replied.

I looked at her voluptuous body, long blond hair and direct blue eyes. Her eyes were the color of a cloudless sky at dusk. I could look into them forever, I thought.

The Queen continued questioning me about law, taxes, investments and real estate. She was very knowledgeable, and pushed for answers that revealed my ethics. The job was certainly more than a CPA position, more like a CFO; it embraced so much of the corporation's financial interests.

"Pamela, have you anything that you wish to ask Mr. Northman?" she asked.

"No, your Highness. I believe you have covered everything pertinent."

"Thank you for coming in, Mr. Northman, we'll be in touch," the Queen said regally.

I gave another slight bow of my head, picked up my briefcase, and left. Now I really wanted this job.

I was called back four days later. This time I was alone in the reception area, and Ms. Ravenscroft came for me within five minutes. We passed through her office into the Queen's.

Queen Sookie was sitting at a low table with several bottles and glasses in front of her. Though she didn't have to, she stood when I entered and extended her hand.

"Mr. Northman," she said, "I know we haven't discussed compensation yet, but I'd like you to work for me. If you agree, we can shake on it."

That was a big surprise. Vampires, normally, do not shake hands. But in the spirit of the kind of agreement I wanted with her, I reached out and took her small one in mine. Something akin to lightning shot through our clasped hands, and she stared at me. I caught my breath and almost hopped backwards. She dropped my hand and laughed a little, trying to cover the shock.

"Since you work for me now, may I call you "Eric"?" she asked, still smiling.

"Of course, your Majesty. May I continue to call you "your Majesty"?" I countered.

Both she and Ms. Ravenscroft laughed, "Yes, Eric, and this is Pam, my second-in-command. She will be your contact, if I am not available, otherwise, you'll answer directly to me. It would be best if you trusted no other employee, vampire or human, at any time."

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. I didn't need to say anything; she knew what my question was. But she changed the subject.

"I've prepared a celebratory drink for us. Do you like champagne, Eric?" she asked.

"Yes, your Highness, I do," I smiled.

"I'm not sure we agreed upon that form of address, Eric, we'll have to negotiate it," the Queen giggled.

My six hundred year old vampire Queen giggled! I was thinking of other ways I could address her and her body, when Pam stood up. She was holding the bottle of champagne in one hand, and a short sword in the other. With one quick hit, she sliced the top off of the champagne bottle and the bubbling liquid spouted up and over her hand. I had visions of something else coming out in a fountain over a smaller hand, but fought to bring myself back into the present. Both women laughed with delight and I joined in.

"We don't have many chances to do that and it's such fun," Queen Sookie said, "Pam is so proud of that trick. She was taught by a French officer, a long time ago. Not the only thing he taught you, was it Pam?"

"No, your Majesty, he was very knowledgeable about many things," she reminisced.

Pam gave the Queen a champagne glass of Royalty Blended, and me a glass of champagne. Lifting her own glass of RB, Pam said, "Welcome to the firm, Eric. We hope you enjoy working for my Queen, and that it will be a long and satisfying partnership."

"Thank you for your welcome, Pam. Your Majesty, I look forward to working many nights under your instruction," I smiled innocently. Hey, I may be human, but I can play too. "When would you like me to start?"

"As soon as you can," the Queen answered, "We just had to fire our previous CPA. He was stealing from us. Your first assignment will be to go through all of the accounts for discrepancies. The accountant in charge of the office is Victor Madden. He is also human, but remember what I said about trust. Now, let's discuss your compensation package."

I sat back and listened to her talk. I was feeling things that I had not felt in two years, for my boss, a vampire. I didn't know what to do about this. What if we started an affair, would she kill me when it ended? And if it didn't end, would she want to turn me? Would I want to be turned? Should I start with Pam and work my up to the Queen. I knew that answer; it was "No!" I wanted my Queen. "My Queen?" Well, that's what Pam called her. I wondered if she and Pam...? No, that lightening bolt was heterosexual, I felt it, and she did too.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So sorry, I forgot the obligatory statement: Sookie, Eric, their friends, and their enemies belong to their creator, Ms. Charlaine Harris. I am just taking them on a trip. This story is OOC & AU.

Sookie is having fun in Japan. She'll report on the rest of her trip later.

A/N: For Chapter 1, this chapter, and all the rest, in case I forget again; many thanks to my Beta, Txone, 'Tammy' as she is known in the other world.

She encourages me, makes me laugh, and always tells me the truth. She also writes the juiciest lemons, and the sweetest sisters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Eric's POV

Two weeks later I started working at Queen Sookie's headquarters in Shreveport. I was surprised that she didn't have her court in New Orleans, but found out that she hated the madness there. Drunk human tourists, Mardi Gras, vamps on vacation, plus constant noise and traffic. I don't blame her.

I live in a small house on a lake, about twenty miles from her compound. It was once a summer house, so it is very small. There is one bedroom that just about fits my California King bed, a second bedroom that I've turned into a storage and clothes closet, and one giant room that is everything else. I even had to build on a bathroom. All there was before was an outdoor cold water shower, and a toilet in a closet, the only closet. It does have very tall ceilings and fans, because there was no air conditioning either.

I love living on the lake. It must be my Viking heritage. In summer, I rise early, and swim before work. In winter, I use the health club's pool and machines. Accounting uses your brain, but you are sitting all day. By the end of the day, there's all this energy that I have to let out. Seeing Queen Sookie every day, reminds me that there are other ways to let out energy.

She has been very careful not to touch me again. After that shock, I was hoping for an explanation, but she never said anything either. In fact, even though I report to her every day, it's less than a five minute meeting. I'd like to draw the meetings, and her, out, but she's the Queen, I'm not going to be pushy, that would be a mistake.

I started going over the accounts looking for discrepancies. I didn't find any under her state's corporation, but I noticed something strange in the New Orleans Restoration Fund, NORD, for short. NORD is where all the funds go, that have been collected from vampire organizations world wide. It's a very large account.

I decided to get some information about NORD from Pam. I didn't want to bother the Queen until I had something concrete to report, and then maybe we could celebrate together again.

***********************

Pam's POV

Eric called to see if he could come to my office. I said OK, and he was there in a blink. Eric and I like each other. He can bring a smile to my face with the silliest things. He is funny, sexy and smart for a human. Today he had a little doll for me. It was a tiger wearing a tiger hood, and when you removed the hood, it was a good replica of the face of Quinn, the were-tiger, who regularly fights in the pits. I pulled off its pants to see if it was anatomically correct, and Eric burst out laughing.

"I should have pinned a mini-frank to it!" he was still laughing.

"But the doll is only what, six inches tall," I smirked.

"From what I've heard, it would be proportionate!" he grinned.

"Not true," I said. He raised his eyebrow at me. "You would have to give him a slight circumcision of about one half inch."

Eric laughed. Then I could see that mathematical mind calculating. When I saw the smile on his face, I was hugely impressed.

He wants information about NORD. I can give him that, but I can't give what he really wants. He holds himself very still, almost vampire-like, and every time there is a sound, he turns to look at my Queen's office door. I feel sorry for him, a first for a blood bag.

I think that is why my Queen is avoiding him. She doesn't want to lose her heart to a human who will die in one tenth of the time she's been alive. In sixty years, he'll be 92 and she'll be almost 700. Of course, that's if he's still breathing. American male life spans average much less than 92 years, 75 years only, in fact. She, however, will not look a day older than the one on which she was turned, during her family's exodus from Spain in 1391.

She really doesn't have much choice in lovers. Other vamps would be very concerned with the power balance, and you never know who is out for advancement through sex. Oh, really? Human kings and queens played that game for centuries. My rulers, in England, were experts at it.

If she mates with another ruler, it most likely will be a marriage of convenience, mutually beneficial to both states, not to her and her mate. They are only required to have intercourse one time each year the marriage is in effect. Most of the possible mates out there are not for my Queen. The better ones will bore her to death; the worst ones will quickly see her to her final death.

If I could get her and Eric together, one of her problems would go away; she would be happier; a happy Queen would be generous; I need a new automobile. I'll see what I can do.

Queen Sookie's POV

I heard him out there, at Pam's desk. They get along well and I am happy about that. Pam is the nearest I have to a sister, and I trust her implicitly. Eric, on the other hand...I haven't known him long enough to judge. He seems honest, hard-working, and intelligent. He is also the sexiest man I've come across in hundreds of years. So much so, I'm not sure what to do about him. When we shook hands in my office, I felt the jolt too. I don't know what caused it and not knowing makes me nervous. I'll have to call some friends who might have the answers.

Eric's POV

Seeing Pam is always fun. Too bad she is not the Queen, and Sookie her assistant. I'll bet I'd be in bed with her tonight, if that were true.

I brought Pam's folders back to my office, passing through the Accounting department as I walked. Victor was in his office, his sharp little face concentrating on some papers. I didn't want him to know what I suspected. Not just because of the Queen's warning, but if there was something illegal going on, he was in the perfect position to accomplish it. Before I closed my browser I erased the history and cookies on it. Then I password protected and locked it. I don't want anyone being warned, because of carelessness, or good technical skills. Everything went into my briefcase, and I locked that too, and then walked out calling, "Goodbye" as I left. The accounting staff all murmured the appropriate gibberish.

Victor looked up and smiled, "Leaving early, Eric."

Why didn't I trust that smile? "Yes, Victor. I have a personal matter to take care of."

"OK, g'night boss," he replied. He radiated such good will that it almost made me nauseous. I knew he wanted my job, and thought that the years he worked for the vamps would be more meaningful than a CPA's license, when the position came available. But there are just some things that he isn't capable of, no matter how loyal. Besides, this job is more of a CFO position, and the compensation matches.

I plan to look over the information I received from Pam when I get home. Further investigation into the discrepancies I found, would take time and attention to detail. I don't need to be distracted by Victor looking over my shoulder, I was already distracted enough by thoughts of a beautiful blonde Queen.

tbc

A/N: Reviews are like honey, I lick them up.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to my brilliant beta, Tammy, *txone* who helps me find answers, to my problems and mistakes.

A/N: Everyone from Louisiana, in this story, belongs to Ms. C. Harris. Please don't sue me, I'm poor.

Chapter 3

I stripped off my clothes as soon as I was in the door. I'd have to ask the Queen about not wearing a suit to the office. God, I hated them, especially the neckties. I pulled on a pair of swim shorts, grabbed a towel, and headed out to the lake. A short swim would prepare me for a night of work. I ran out onto the dock and jumped. Not the prettiest dive, but it got me in the lake. I suppose I could forget the shorts, but I was nervous, literally, about being caught with my pants down. Now that I was working for the Queen, in a position to access her information, it would be naive to think that I would pass below notice. I expected someone to show up any day with a offer that he thought I couldn't refuse. Only the Queen could make me an offer I couldn't refuse. After swimming around for about 15 minutes, I pulled myself onto the dock and picked up the towel. I dried myself as I walked back to the house, and threw my shorts into the laundry basket by the door. Now I was ready to work.

I spread out the papers Pam gave me, plus the files I took from the accounting office.

I started matching invoices, cancelled checks and work orders, and then I sorted them by companies. The largest pile of papers was for Herveaux & Sons, Copley Carmichael's company was the next biggest, and then there were lots of little piles. I decided to start with Herveaux and Carmichael's invoices first. Carmichael owned the largest construction firm in Louisiana, and had a good reputation. So did Herveaux, for that matter. I put the papers in order of the streets, and looked to see if there were any overlaps, there weren't. Next I made two lists of all the properties that were marked "Complete" on the work orders, and another two lists of those still under construction.

I decided that I needed to see the properties during the day, so I could take photos as proof. I called Pam and told her that I wouldn't be in the next day, and why. She said that she would talk to the Queen and get back to me. Then she hung up, no manners at all, damn, I liked her. I cleaned off the table and started to get dinner ready. I started slicing vegetables for a stir-fry, and just before I took the chicken from the refrigerator, the phone rang.

I picked it up, heard that honeyed voice and it went straight to my cock.

"Eric," she said calmly, "I don't want you going to those addresses tomorrow without a guard."

"Thank you for your concern, Your Highness, but I don't think that's necessary," I smirked into the phone, "I can take care of myself."

"There was no question mark at the end of that sentence, Eric, " her voice sounded stern, "There are things you don't know about, that are out during the day, and as you are in my employ, it's my duty to protect you. Pam said that you're not planning to come in to work"

"No, Your Highness. It's already late and I want to get enough sleep that I will be sharp driving. Plus, I don't know how long it will take to visit all of the properties. I'd like to get them all seen in one day, if I can. It should take about six hours to drive down, and back, to New Orleans."

"We will count it as an "out-of-office" work day. Be thorough and document everything. I'll have a bodyguard assigned to you. He'll arrive at your house at 7 AM, fly you there, and drive you around. His name is Trey Dawson, and his code word is, "stuntwolf." Don't forget to check. You will report to me tomorrow night."

"I'm not sure if I'll be ready to report tomorrow, Your Highness. Flying will certainly save time, but it depends on how many properties I can check and what I find."

"I said, call me tomorrow, Eric. If you need Trey a second day, just tell him. But call me, either way."

"Yes, Your Majesty," all the time my brain was thinking thatI was pathetic. If I wanted to date again, getting fixated on a vampire Queen, who happens to be my boss, wasn't the best idea. But looking down at my cock, standing at attention, from just hearing her voice, it looked like I didn't have much choice.

She hung up without another word, and I went back to my cooking. I felt excited about the next day's outing. It looked like there may be more to the problem than I originally thought, and my life might get more interesting.

**********************************

The morning was hot and humid, like most other Louisiana mornings. I dressed in a cotton shirt and khakis, determined to keep as cool as possible. I ate, washed up, and brought my mug of coffee out to the porch to wait for my bodyguard.

At 7:00, a black Caddy Escalade drove up the lane to the front of my house. The driver got out of the SUV, and looked around, then looked me, as I looked at him. He was almost as tall as me, and massively built. His hair was shaggy and he took his sunglasses off so that I could see his golden brown eyes.

He held out his hand, "I'm Trey Dawson, I'm your partner for the day," he said gruffly.

"I don't want to seem paranoid, but what's your code?" I asked, as I stepped forward.

He cracked a smile, "Stuntwolf." The smile got bigger, "Queen Sookie is a very careful woman, and has a good imagination."

I nodded, and grasped his hand. It was big and hairy, like a paw.

"Eric Northman. I'm the Queen's new CPA."

"And she has you out in the field? I didn't know you desk jockeys ever left your cubicles."

"We're doing a little investigating today. How do you feel about trouble?"

"Sure. It's been a slow week," he responded as if I had offered him a beer.

"This is what we're after," I explained, "We're going to check this list of properties to see if the work order was done on them. There may be people who don't want us to be checking. I don't think they know about us yet, but it's possible by late afternoon, they will."

"Do we have a legal right to be on the property?"

"Yes, we're paying the bills through NORD. We have a right of inspection."

"Great, let's go."

Trey drove the SUV like a wild man, to a small airport about 15 minutes from my house. The airplane was waiting for us, a little two-seater, with seats just big enough for us.

It only took another 20 minutes to touch down at another private airport in New Orleans, where they had another SUV waiting for us. Thanks to Queen Sookie, by 8AM, we were headed to the first house on the list.

I thought that we might have trouble with work crews, but we didn't. Each of the on-site managers at the Carmichael properties gave me a "grand tour," no matter how small the properties were. And there was no one around at any of the Herveaux properties. We took about five to ten minutes to photograph each one, and then moved to the next property on the list. I had the date turned on in the camera, and made sure you could see the addresses on the photos. Later I would add the construction company name for each one.

We finished around 5 PM, and reached my house just before sundown. It took longer to get to the airport during the New Orleans rush hour. That's why I liked Shreveport. I asked Trey if he wanted a beer. He agreed, but as I went to the refrigerator, I stopped and turned to him, "Hey, you want a swim?"

"That sounds nice and cool. You got extra shorts?"

"Yeah, I was thinking yesterday, that I should wear shorts in the lake, in case I had to run into the woods," I grinned, making a joke.

"Good reasoning," he said without a smile, "You also need a place to hide a knife."

"I hadn't thought about that. Do you think I need one?"

"Have you ever worked for vampires or other supernaturals before, Eric?"

"No. What do you mean, 'other'?"

"Didn't you think that, if vampires are real, some of the other creatures might exist too?"

"I wondered. But I just started with the vamps, and thought if I kept an open mind, I'd find out in time."

"Well, you don't look easily shocked, would you like your time to be now?"

I considered his offer, for some reason he was willing to share secrets with me. It seemed important, so I went for it, "Sure. Let's swim, then I'll grill some steaks, and we can talk."

By the time Dawson left, he and I knew each other well enough, that we thought we could cover each other's backs. But I had learned a lot more from him about lives I had never seen.

In addition to vampires, there are weres, who only turn into one animal, like werewolves, and also lions, tigers and even bears. There are shifters, who can change into any animal they wish. If they want to be seen as benign, they may change into a pet dog, but for battle, a lion or bear would be more useful. Then there are the Fae, who we call fairies. They have their own plane of existence, and there are different kinds. Some are good, some evil, all are not to be trusted. They can look human, but their pointed ears give them away. They are like crack to vampires. And last, there are witches, who do magic of varying kinds, and are mostly benign. It was a lot to take in.

Dawson is a werewolf. He offered to change for me, and I took him up on it. He took off the shorts he was still wearing and crouched, there was a strange gloppy noise, and he was shimmering, then he sat back on his haunches and growled. He had turned into a 6' long, golden haired wolf, with teeth bigger than anything I'd ever seen. I blanched, wondering,_ '__**Is**__ he my friend?_' He turned back with the same gloppy noise, and was laughing before he had his full human form.

"Man," he laughed, "You should have seen your face!"

I snorted, "I wasn't sure what was going to happen next, if you were going to eat me, or play fetch."

He growled at me, "Wolves do not play fetch!"

It was my turn to laugh, and I thought, like Bogie said, "This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

It was getting late and I had promised the Queen I would call her. So as soon as Trey was gone, I took out my cell, and punched in the numbers. Pam answered, and was her usual short-tempered self, but she put me through to Queen Sookie immediately.

"Eric. So nice of you to call," she stated coldly.

"My Queen, are you angry with me?" I was surprised.

"I've been waiting for your call, Eric," she responded.

"Oh, My Lady, were you worried about me?" I smiled into the phone. This is not how I should be speaking to a queen.

There was silence on the other end. She was thinking about her response, and I was almost going to save her, when she said with a tight voice, "Humph! You are new to the supe world. You could have gotten into a lot of trouble today."

"Is that why you sent Trey Dawson, My Lady? He gave me a lot of information this evening. He was very open, and as a result, I know a lot more than I knew this morning."

"Yes," she said, unbending a little, "Trey is very good with humans. And he doesn't mind a little show and tell. But you still have a lot to learn."

"Perhaps you could teach me, My Lady," I suggested, my voice dropping a tone, "at least about vampires." She ignored me.

"Tomorrow, I want your report, and you, in my office at first dark. Do you understand?" she said sharply.

"Yes, My Lady, I understand," I put some heat into my voice, "You _want_ me in your office, and there you shall _have_ me."

I thought again about that connection we felt. So far I have been laid back, trying to learn my way around the court and my new job. But ask anyone who knows me, I'm competitive and I like to win. The queen will not be able to ignore me for long, maybe not past tomorrow.

**********************************************

The next evening I dressed in my favorite blue shirt and khaki slacks, with a sports jacket.

I took a chance, not being in a suit when meeting the queen, but it was time to start being myself, and the shirt intensified the color of my eyes. I had another hard-on thinking of this meeting. I hoped to have more face time with the Queen, alone.

I showed up at Pam's desk at first dark as ordered. She was in with the queen, so I sat in the chair that faced the queen's door, as I waited for them to finish their daily meeting.

When Pam came out, she saw me, and turned her head around to speak to the queen,

"Eric is here, Your Majesty. Shall I send him in?"

"Yes, Pam. And I want you to join us."

"Eric, you can go in. Just let me put down these papers, and I'll be right there," she smiled at me, and winked. I thought I understood the wink, I'd see.

I walked into the office and the door shut behind me. Queen Sookie was standing by her desk, reading some documents. I knew she could hear and see me come in, but she decided to ignore me. So instead of waiting by the door, I quickly walked up to her, and extended my hand, palm up. Definitely a vampire faux pas, but.

"My Lady," I said huskily, "you were concerned about me."

She was thinking of taking my hand, I could see it in her eyes, and then she stopped. "Yes, Eric. It's hard to find honest, intelligent help these days," she stated bluntly.

"Is that all, My Lady," I lowered my voice. I moved closer to her. I knew I was taking a risk.

If I was wrong, I could be fired or worse, drained perhaps, but if I was right, it would be worth it. She was a short woman, not 5'4", but I had to remember that to become queen, she had probably killed a lot of rivals. Her eyes, the color of endless dusk just after sunset, drew me in.

"Sookie, My Queen," I murmured, and bent my head to kiss her. Her face tilted up to mine, and the hand I had extended, wove around to her back. Our lips touched, and the spark kindled again, but this time neither of us moved away. I pulled her gently to me. I didn't want to do anything that would make her remember our relative positions in the court. So I just kissed her for a while, pressing open her mouth and exploring it with my tongue. Her tongue was on an adventure in my mouth too. She gave a little moan, and her fangs came down. I ran my tongue over them, then I picked her up, brought her over to the couch and sat down with her on my lap. I was already hard, and was wondering how far I could go.

Although vampires are known for sexual adventures, I didn't want this to be just a fling for us. Something was drawing us together, and it was feeling like more than just a fuck. I pulled my head back and looked at her. Her eyes were dilated with want, and their color had changed to night. I must have looked the same, because with vampire strength and speed, she picked me up and threw me over her shoulder, went to the back wall, hit a hidden button, and still carrying me, flew down the stairs.

I was in trouble.

Queen Sookie's POV

I surprised the hell out of Eric! He thought he was in control, silly boy. Silly human boy!

I knew what he was thinking. I was thinking the same thing. But that first jolt of energy, threw me off. I had decided to call Octavia, the head of the Shreveport witches. We are friends. I know that male vampires don't make friends, and it's hard for us as well, but I know how important the support of equals is to women in power. There are so few of us holding power across the species, that I started a society many years ago. You have to be invited to join, and the only requirement is that you be in charge of a group. The only species that has never had a member was the werewolves, because they didn't allow women leaders. More of men's limitations of vision.

I told Octavia what happened and she wanted to come to my office, to see Eric. So one day last week, while he was sitting and jesting with Pam after our regular daily meeting, Octavia came in for an appointment. She dropped her purse at Pam's desk, and when Eric retrieved it for her, she was able to touch his hand when she thanked him. Then Pam buzzed her into my office.

I was always happy to see Octavia. She was thin and strong, and her wisdom shone in her face. I offered her a drink, and she accepted tea, so I rang Pam to bring her some. Pam brought me a mug of Royalty Blended. It looked less frightening to my friends in a mug.

"Sookie, I don't know how you will take this, but I've been doing some research, and now, after meeting your Eric, I have a lot to tell you."

"My Eric?" I asked. I didn't know what to feel; horrified…ecstatic?

"Oh yes! Definitely, yours!" she laughed.

"My dear, you and Eric are reincarnated lovers. You have been lovers for over 2,000 years, and have met many times in the past, but not since you have been made vampire. It is your destiny to meet, and if you turn him, you will be together for eternity."

It's a good thing I was already sitting, because what Octavia told me was the surprise of my 600 year undead life!

"How can that be Octavia? I haven't had any bonded or permanent attachments in my life. Where has he been?"

"I don't know Sookie. You may have missed each other by minutes, or by meters, in some lives. It is still random, you know. But now, in this life, you have the opportunity to end the searching, and to be together forever."

"Should we tell him first?"

"We should find out what he will accept first. Then, if you like, I will come and explain it to him, with you. He should believe you, but maybe I can answer some questions for him."

"I have to think about having a mate, Octavia. Will I have to share power? Could I remain queen? You've seen him. Will he accept a subordinate role? I know he's been laid back so far, but that's not the energy I perceived from the beginning from him. He's staying low key while he learns his way around."

"You are rushing too fast, Sookie. Start a relationship with him first. Become friends and ultimately love each other. Then we can worry about the other stuff. And sweetie, next to love, everything else is just stuff."

*****************

A/N: So let's see what the Queen and the silly human boy get up to in the basement.

Do you think it is like Fangtasia's?

A/N: The Queen and I thank you for all reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Everyone from Louisiana belongs to Ms. Charlaine Harris. We're just having a little adventure. Please don't sue me, I'm broke.

A/N: Thank the Gods and Goddesses that I have txone, *Tammy* as my Beta. For anyone learning to write, especially ESN, she's the best.

Chapter 4

Victor's POV

I left work, beaming my usual smile at everyone I met. The vampires I nodded to, ignored me. The humans smiled back, and said something inane. I couldn't be bothered with any of them. When our plans come to fruition, I will be turned, and won't ever have to consider any of them again, except as a feed and a fuck. I would be King Felipe's second-in-command, and all those vamps who ignored me now, would have to show proper respect.

I might have stayed loyal to the Queen if she had promoted me, as I deserved. But she brought in the pretty boy and put him in, what should have been my office. CPA, my ass! I know everything about running her corporation, I will prove that by bringing it down.

Felipe and I had plans to meet in a shitty bar near the "Cocaine Alley" section of Shreveport. I doubt if any other vamp would be caught dead near here (if one was caught near here, I'm sure he would be finally dead very quickly), so we were careful, but not really afraid that we'd be seen. We both dressed down for the meeting in jeans and tee-shirts. I think if anyone had a mind to notice us, they'd think that we were slumming. But the only thing anyone noticed down here, was their drug of choice.

Felipe was already waiting for me, nursing a bourbon & branch. I ordered the same thing at the bar, and as I stood at the table with him pretending heartfelt greetings, he poured some into my glass at vamp speed, while our bodies blocked any possible view. He'd continue pouring, little by little, until his glass was empty.

"How are things going with your new boss?" Felipe asked, "What's he like?"

"He seems OK. Knows his stuff. Doesn't socialize. At least not with humans," I replied. "He may have something going on with Pam. He spends a lot of time at her desk."

"Not with the Queen?" Felipe pushed.

"No. You know she's called, "The Snow Queen," No one has ever seen her with the same partner for more than one meal. She can afford RM or RB. She seems to have no interest in sex."

"You know that's very unusual for a vampire. Do you think it's an act? Does she have someone hidden away?"

"Of course, I can't be sure, but I don't think so. I've worked late and come in early, trying to catch her, but I haven't in five years. She could have been that kind of icy woman before she was turned, and never changed. Do you know her maker, or anyone we can ask?"

"Her maker is dead, and I don't know anyone who had any contact with her before she showed up in the United States. She seems to be cold, that is all. That is quite a challenge, isn't it?" he leered.

"Not a good idea, Felipe. She has many loyal subjects. That's why we're not starting a war. It's better if she's far away, without any power."

De Castro hissed at me, showing his fangs, "Don't you ever tell me what is, or is not a good idea, human! I am the King of Nevada, and soon I will be the King of Louisiana too! You will address me as such!"

"I'm very sorry, Your Highness. I was only being casual in case we were overheard.

Of course, what ever you decide to do will be best," I started sweating, I don't want to anger Felipe, I have a lot riding on this takeover.

The King quieted down, and his fangs retracted.

"The Queen has Northman going over the books, so it's good that we did the shit the way we did. Everything in the books balance. The only way he could find out anything would be if he went to NOLA, and checked each property. But since there's no irregularities, there's no reason to check," I said smugly. "When will you call the Council?"

"I haven't decided yet. I do not want to wait too long, but I want everything in place before I move."

"If we wait for Northman to sign off on the books, that will be the confirmation we need. Your Majesty may want to move after that."

"Yes...Yes, Victor. Let me know when he finishes his report, I will call the Council soon after that," Felipe said thoughtfully.

"Yes, Your Majesty," I said. It was so easy to keep Felipe happy. I couldn't wait to become vampire.

Queen Sookie's POV

That silly human boy, he thought he was going to seduce me. If we are fated to be together, I don't want to damage his ego. I'll have to play this carefully.

I sped down the stairs with Eric over my shoulder. Not a very feminine thing to do, but the boy was too slow. I was burning for him, and I couldn't wait for his human scruples. I dropped him on the bed and turned on the soft light on the side table. He couldn't see in the dark, yet. Eric looked at me from the bed with surprise, but there was a smile in there too. Yes, I saw it. It didn't bother him, he wants a challenge.

"Did I surprise you?" I asked, as I sat next to him.

"Yes, My Lady. I'd heard that vampires were strong, but I had no idea that you could fly down the stairs carrying me. Did you really fly, or did it just seem that way?"

"Yes, Eric, I flew. That is one of my gifts. Most vampires have at least one, I have several," I answered.

"I've been told that I have a gift also, My Lady. Being that we are about to make love, may I call you 'Sookie'?"

He had the best shit-eating grin, and I couldn't refuse him, even if I'd wanted to. "Of course, Eric, we should be equal in private."

"Good. Sookie, we both have too many clothes on. Come here"

He reached out his long arms as he spoke and pulled me close to him. A current ran through my arm where he touched it, and I crashed my mouth to his. He was ready for it and pushed his tongue into my mouth while I was still moving, as if he couldn't wait. His other hand cradled my head, and when he let go of my arm, his free hand went to my breast, and tweaked my nipple through my clothing.

I hissed, and he looked at me, "That can be a good thing," I whispered.

"You'll let me know when it's not?" he asked.

"Oh yes," I went back to kissing him. His hands were busy unbuttoning my shirt.

He unhooked my bra, and pulled it off along with the shirt. Then his hand moved onto my breast, cupping one then the other while his thumb played with my nipples. He pulled his mouth away from mine and went for one, then moved back and forth between them, sucking my nipples and grazing them with his teeth.

In between the sharp flashes of pleasure from my breasts, I tried to concentrate on getting his pants off. He had already removed my skirt and thong while kissing my breasts. I didn't want to rip his pants off, so I unzipped them and pushed then down past his hips. I felt the lightest silk in my hands, and was glad I didn't ruin them. I pushed his boxers off and I found his gift as it sprang free. Now that we were naked, we slowed down and looked at each other.

"My Sookie," he said, "you are beautiful, perfect."

"Eric, you were well worth waiting for," I whispered,as my eyes caressed him.

He leaned over and kissed me, long and slow, and then slid down the bed, pulling away from my lips, and started kissing down my body. He paid attention to every inch of skin, from my forehead, to my eyelids, my neck, nipping my earlobe and kissing the tip of my nose.

I was beginning to feel very needy. My hands were entangled in his hair. His lips traveled to my collarbone, and down my arms. He kissed and sucked each finger, then skipped to my toes where he did the same. By the time he moved back up my legs I could no longer control myself.

I was moaning and twisting my body trying to find some friction for relief. He used his hands to hold me as he touched the tip of his tongue to my clit. I screamed, and would have come if he hadn't removed his mouth to a little farther down, to my opening.

Using his thumbs to spread me open, he took a long lick, like a lion, looked at me and smiled, "Sookie, you are as delicious as you are beautiful." Then he put his mouth and tongue to work on giving me our best first time together. He sucked and licked, then put his long fingers inside me looking for my g-spot.

When he found it, I almost levitated, gasping, "Eric, please."

"Please what Sookie?" he asked seductively.

"Make me come," I demanded, but it came out sounding closer to begging.

"With pleasure," he hissed, almost as well as I did. He found my clit again with his tongue, in rhythm with his hand, and when I started to come, he put his whole mouth over my clit and gently sucked until my peak had passed. Then he crawled back up my body and took me in his arms, and held me until the tremors stopped.

I looked at his beautiful face and had to kiss that perfect mouth to complete the act. I pulled his head to me and kissed him with everything I had learned in 600 years. If I was human, I think I would have passed out from joy. But since I was vampire, I was ready to start again, and return the pleasure he had given me.

"What would you like, My Lord?" I asked him with a smile, "Mouth or vagina?"

"Can't I have both?" he pouted.

"Greedy man!" I laughed, "Of course."

I had to offer, but I really wanted to feel his Gift inside of me. I could only imagine how far it would go. It seemed he felt the same way. Because after I had taken him into my mouth, and played with his shaft and his balls, even though he was throbbing, he pulled away, and laid me down on the bed next to him.

His hand went to my center and he felt the wetness and heat I was feeling for him. He centered himself over me, and placed his tip at my opening. I tried to raise my hips enough to encompass him, but he kept pulling back, teasing me, and I didn't want to use vampire tricks. Finally, he slowly entered me. He filled me until I missed nothing. He filled my empty places, and he fit as though he was made for me.

He moved slowly as I adjusted to his size, but as soon as I started to speed up, he responded with vigor. He picked up my hips, and it felt like he had reached straight to my heart. I could feel him throbbing, expanding and getting harder, as our speed increased. I was also nearing a second orgasm. I tried to adjust it so we'd come together, but he tilted me a little more and hit my g-spot again, and I started coming immediately.

"Look at me Sookie," he gasped. I opened my eyes and looked into his, then his moment came and he couldn't control his eyes either. He called my name and pounded into me as he came.

I could feel him spend inside me and I came again as he finished. I asked him, softly, "Eric, may I bite you?"

"Of course, Sookie, that's part of you too," he answered with a kiss.

I kissed his neck, and then bit as delicately as I could. His blood tasted delicious; rich, and sweet. So sweet for such a big man, I felt I could almost remember it. As I drank, I started moving against his thigh.

He moved his hand to take its place and put two fingers inside me, and his thumb over my clit. He hardly needed to touch me as I came again, full of him in my mouth and center.

He was getting hard, so I stopped the blood flow, and moved my mouth to his Gift. I knew better what pleased him, and it didn't take long to bring him off again. I was sated, and I hoped he was too.

He curled around me and held me close. "My Sookie, I need to take a nap," He almost yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's only midnight, Eric, I have work to do, and I won't sleep until dawn," I said softly.

"I won't sleep long. I still have to make my report to the Queen," he kissed my hair, and fell asleep.

A/N: Reviews are gifts, though not like Eric's. I wish.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: A gracious bounty of thanks to my Beta, txone, aka. Tammy, who makes this possible, and understandable.

A/N: Everyone who belongs to Ms. Charlaine Harris, raise your hands. That's all of you, now we're going on a trip. I can't pay for it, so don't ask.

Chapter 5

Queen Sookie's POV

I dressed quickly and combed my hair. I haven't needed to bother with make-up for 600 years. I flew upstairs, and checked my office, it looked fine. So I buzzed Pam, and she came in with a shit-eating grin as evil as Eric's. These are the times that I wish we could share a glass of wine or a cup of tea. Instead, I settled for an RB that she brought over from the bar. At least it was in a wine glass. She sat down a moment after I did.

"So Pam, what have I missed the last few hours?" I asked, keeping my face expressionless.

"Not a damn thing, Your Majesty. What did I miss downstairs?" she grinned, "Is he proportionate?"

I looked at my friend, a rarity among vampires, and put on my own shit-eating grin, "Oh yes, Pam, definitely in proportion! And he's very talented too."

"Do tell," she said eagerly.

"He's the best human lover I've ever had. He's sexy, beautiful, considerate, gives great head, and has a lot of stamina. I just hope he doesn't freak out when I tell him about being reincarnated lovers for 2,000 years, and that I want to turn him."

"So, you have already decided?" Pam asked me in surprise.

"Yes, Pam. The connection is there. I want him. If I can't turn him, I'll keep him until he dies, but if I could have him forever, I don't think I'd ever want another. Besides, the idea of having sex with him all night, instead of just four hours...I'm getting wet just thinking of it."

"Good. You could stop being a workaholic and enjoy your life," Pam insisted, "what good is it to live forever, if you're not having any fun?"

"You keep saying that, Pam, and for the first time I see what you mean," I was surprised. Not that I hadn't enjoyed my life, fucking and fighting my way across continents. But this was different, it went past surface pleasure.

All vampires get bloodlust when they have a good fight. The feeling of fighting, all grace and movement. The intoxication of danger, how time slows down so you can target your enemy, while watching all around you. And the kill, the power of knowing you've won, is exhilarating. Up until now, I loved the fighting best. Not that I didn't enjoy the sex, but tonight I felt how much better it could be. I did wonder sometimes why I liked fighting so much. There was nothing in my human background to suggest I would.

I worked a long time to become Queen. I was second-in-command to the King of Florida. After he won the "Twenty Day War" with the King of Louisiana, he decided that he wasn't interested in ruling another corrupt, backward state. So he offered it to me, and the Council approved. I was glad to leave Florida.

Now that we are out of the coffin, I also have corrupt humans to deal with. He was smart, he doesn't have to deal with the ravages of Katrina and Rita, but he does get his own disasters. At least, we vampires get things done, not like the human politicians. We also have a long term view, which they don't.

Pam must have thought I was quiet for too long, because she broke in to my thoughts, "Your Majesty, did Eric make his report to you?"

"No, Pam. In fact, that was the last thing he said before he fell asleep. Maybe he's a workaholic too?" I laughed at the idea that there might be two of us now.

"Don't even think that, Your Majesty! You can't fulfill your destinies if you're always working. Plus, I would have to hire an assistant, and I don't want one. They're always so incompetent. Unless Eric has a sister..."

"Pamela, don't go there! Now tell me if I have anything I have to do tonight, other than hear Eric's report?" Pam doesn't seem to settle on one lover for long, and I don't want to start out with family problems. Plus, she can't seem to find a capable assistant.

Pam sulked, "No, Your Highness, we cleared your schedule for him."

"Good. Pam stop sulking. We'll find someone for you too, either a girlfriend or an assistant. Since Eric is my only appointment tonight, I'm going downstair to wake him. I'll call you when he's ready to give me his report."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Have fun," she chuckled.

I rose from the sofa and walked to the basement door. I looked over my shoulder as Pam as she picked up our glasses, "You know, Pammy, I depend on you. You've always been the only one I could trust. There'll just be three of us now, instead of two. We, you and I, won't change."

"Yes, My Lady, I know." She looked at me with her heart in her eyes.

I couldn't give her what she wanted, I had just given it to Eric.

**********

I flew downstairs, eager to see Eric again He was still asleep in the same position, and I decided he had slept enough. We had planning to do. I left my clothes on, so we wouldn't start up again, and bent over to kiss that luscious mouth. His mouth opened as soon as I met his lips, and his arms went around me.

"Sookie," he whispered when he took a breath, "too many clothes again."

There was nothing I would have liked more than to strip down and join him in bed, but we had things to do. "Eric, dear one, we don't have time now. We have to go over your report and make plans."

His eyes opened and his brain engaged, "Yes, you're right. There are problems. Is there someplace I can clean up?"

"Yes, right through that door," I pointed to the door on my right.

"Five minutes," he said, "Wait for me."

I looked at him with some surprise, was he telling me what to do, after making love just once.

He saw the surprise in my face and came over to kiss me, and murmured, "Please wait for me, My Lady. We'll go upstairs together."

"Eric, only Pam, and one other person, know about us. We must keep it that way for now," I was forceful with my voice, "I will explain why later."

He nodded and turned away. I heard the shower starting, and sat thinking, as my lover prepared to join me. I wasn't sure if we had enough time tonight to lay out a plan, but if we could, Eric could get it started during the day. A human lover could prove to be handy.

Pam's POV

Well, that was fast! One fuck and she's in love. Shit. I hope she's not making a mistake. I'll take him out if he hurts her!

Here they come. She's first, of course. Perfectly groomed. They didn't have enough time to do anything, so I guess he is a workaholic too. Or this shit is just too bad to let go until tomorrow.

Eric's POV

Some men may have found it intimidating to have their tiny lover pick them up and fly them away, hanging over her shoulder like a giant sack of potatoes. Me, I thought it was hot! I wonder what else she can do. Then we made love, no 'fucking' today, and I felt a power running through us. I don't know what it is, but she said she would explain later. I'll wait, because I know there will be a later for us. Tomorrow night, and the next, and the next. Shit, I sound like a pussy! She's the Vampire Queen, I'm a human CPA. There's already an imbalance. She certainly didn't like it when I told her to wait for me. I caught that, easily enough. We'll have to work this out.

I went into the bathroom and looked around. The room was round. The toilet was hidden behind its own door. There was a round spa tub in the middle of the room, and a double shower to the side. The floors and walls were a soft golden ceramic tile, with blue glass inserts at the corners. The ceiling was domed with a blue glass chandelier hanging from the center, and blue glass highlighting the ribs of the dome as they ascended. The counters were milk chocolate brown that went with both the gold and blue. I looked closely, and saw mica chips glinting in them. Along the walls there were niches, also with domed tops, that held bath supplies and extra towels. It felt like a sunny day on a Mediterranean island. I wondered where Sookie was from, and how she was turned. Perhaps one day she would tell me.

I took a quick shower, and came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist. Sookie was still sitting on the bed, looking perfect and ladylike. I walked over to kiss her again and picked my clothes up from the floor on the way to her. I kept the clothes in my hands as I kissed her, otherwise I would have pulled her back down on the bed with me. Her hands came up to hold my face, and then went to my shoulders to push me back. "Let's get started, Eric. There's a lot to be discussed," she urged.

I quickly dressed, then took her hand and pretended I was helping her up from the bed, "After you, My Lady," I kissed her hand, and then let her go. When we reached the top of the stairs, she motioned me to stay back, as she opened the door. It must have been safe, because she opened it all the way and let me into the office.

She went to her desk and turned to ask me a question," Eric, would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Some coffee would be good about now," I answered.

She pushed a buzzer, and Pam answered, "Pam bring some coffee for Eric, and be prepared to take notes."

"If anyone is listening outside my office, everything sounds normal. Pam's office, being open, is easier to bug than mine, so we give them what we want. People talking about nothing in particular. My office is screened every day, so we can speak freely here," she said with a smile.

"Then, I want to tell you, Sookie,..." I started.

"Except for that, Eric. Above the basement, for now, it's only Queen Sookie and Eric

the CPA. I'm sorry, I'll explain later," she repeated.

"When, later?" I asked, not to be put off.

"When we have time. When it's no longer dangerous to be us. I truly am sorry, Eric. I'll explain as much as I can, as we go along, but some things will have to wait."

I was thinking of protesting, and then thought how stupid that would be, so I didn't. But I did walk over to her and enveloped her in a hug. I held her close until we heard Pam knock once at the door. She gave me a fast kiss and walked over to the window, where a table and chairs were placed. She pulled back the drapes, while Pam put out my coffee and RB for the two of them.

I grabbed my briefcase from the couch, where I had left it several hours ago, and brought it with me to the table. I went to look out the window, next to her, at the night. I think the view was of the garden, and the city was far away, but the glow of lights still interfered with the stars.

"My Lady, I live on a lake with nothing around, perhaps you would like to visit me one night and swim?" I whispered. "The stars are brighter there."

She just smiled at me, and turned to the table. "Eric, what have you found? Pam, take your usual seat, we'll need all three of our brains on this."

I started telling the two of them what I had found, "It's simple. All of the properties that we have paid to have renovated or restored by Herveaux and Son, all 320 of them, remain untouched. Plus, all of the payment orders have been authorized by Victor, through NORD. It's evident that Victor is the inside man, but aside from Herveaux, I can't tell if anyone else is involved. I would have to see their books, if they have only one set."

"How much of the NORD funds are missing?" Pam asked.

"About twenty-four million dollars. The plan is very simple, and it worked. It would have been easy to check these buildings, but no one bothered because a trusted employee signed off on the work. Victor is still here. He hasn't taken the money and disappeared. What does this mean to you?" my question was clearly directed at Sookie.

"Just a minute, Eric. Pam what do you have?"

"A private jet landed this night, at around 7 PM, at a small field, south of Shreveport. One person disembarked and he drove himself to "The Salty Dog" in Cocaine Alley. He used a 1998 Chevy truck. It looked like shit, but the engine sounded good. Ten minutes later Victor arrived. After about a half hour, they left separately. Our mystery man drove back to his plane, and flew home," Pam looked happy to be able to add so much to the picture.

"Give, Pam. Who was it?" Sookie asked impatiently.

"Felipe De Castro, Your Majesty. King of Nevada, and all time creep," Pam deadpanned.

I didn't know anything about vampire politics, so I waited for some one to enlighten me.

Sookie sat there with a look of distaste on her face, so Pam continued, "De Castro came here right before Katrina to propose a marriage between Nevada and Louisiana. My Lady was not interested, but we have learned from human Queens that these types of negotiations can be useful. When Katrina struck, we expected De Castro to withdraw his offer, but he didn't. He thought that with the state weakened, she'd be more open to it. But My Lady refused him, saying that her state needed her full attention now, and that she did not want to be seduced away from her duty. She made it sound as if she was quite regretful," Pam smirked, "she was once a famous actress, you know."

"No, I didn't," I smiled. "So what is happening now?"

Sookie picked up the story, "It looks like Felipe is trying to get Louisiana another way. True to his contemptible soul, he is planning to go to the Council, and tell them that I am unfit to continue being Queen. That I have allowed millions to be siphoned off from NORD, and I not capable of controlling the money that the supernatural world has entrusted to me. Then he will benevolently have me sent to Siberia, or some other place so he doesn't have to be responsible for my death, at least not right away. Hopefully, by the time I die, everyone would be used to his rule, and no one would miss me."

"Do you think this Council will believe him so easily?" I inquired.

"I don't know, Eric. We both have adherents on the Council. But in supe politics, obligations and favors can sway supporters," Sookie explained.

"What have you done to Herveaux that he would betray you like this?" I queried. "Is he a vamp? Do you know him personally?"

Pam decided to answer that one, "The Herveaux's are werewolves, humans with a quirk. They're not much good for anything except daytime bodyguards. They are big and strong, and if you pay them enough they're loyal. Herveaux Senior has a big gambling problem. He's into de Castro for almost 2 million. If he doesn't pay,

de Castro can take his company in exchange for his markers. He would lose respect within his pack and he's dying to become the next pack-master. Plus, he wants his son, Alcide, to inherit the business, so he's malleable. Alcide may not know about the plot, but Daddy certainly does. We haven't had much contact with either of them personally. I think we've met them at business functions a couple of times." She grinned at me and winked, "I'm always Her Majesty's date."

I smiled back at her. It's good to have Pam on your side, "So there are really only three people involved in this. I must say, it's a very good plan; simple, small, and except for one thing, controllable. If my predecessor was here, you would still not know of it. What happened to him?"

"He was caught stealing, unrelated to this," Pam cracked up. "Can you believe it? We had two crooks working for us, not just one. Maybe we shouldn't have NORD to distribute."

Sookie was pissed, "No Pam, if Felipe gets his hands on it, and the Council thinks he's honest, all that money will disappear into his pockets, and New Orleans will stay a damp, smelly slum, just how the human government left it. This time it's vamps to the rescue!"

I looked at the two of them. Beautiful smart women, who have done well for themselves in a cut-throat world. One is my lover and one is my friend, I was a lucky man, and I knew how to help them.

"I have a plan," I said smiling, "and it's very simple." Then I explained.

*****************************

A/N: Beautiful, smart women and handsome sex-god CPAs request that you review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Chapter 6

Eric's POV

My plan was simple: to beat Felipe at his own game, we will have the work done on the restoration projects, before the Council is able to meet. Sookie will contact one of her supporters on the Council to keep her informed, and to delay the meeting by subterfuge, if necessary. Pam and I will meet with the Herveaux's to tell them what we know. We have prison to hold over Senior's head, and Alcide will probably agree to anything to avoid that result. Pam and I will go together, we want the Herveaux's to know that the Queen has sanctioned our approach. Vampires have worse ways of dealing with crimes against them, and we want to make sure that they remember that.

With that in mind, Pam called the son to make an appointment to meet outside of their office. She made it sound casual, and we chose a small bar that I knew, in downtown Shreveport. It's mostly deserted at night, except for executives stopping for a last drink with their girlfriends, before going home to their families. For that purpose, it had a warren of private rooms.

We would save Victor for a future night. He could be glamoured, so we wanted to discuss what part of his mind we would let him keep, and what we would plant in it. It was still early, only about 3 AM. Sookie let Pam go, so she could feed before she went to her day time rest, then she led me back downstairs for a discussion.

The moment we hit the landing at the top of the staircase, I picked up Sookie, and this time I was the one racing down, carrying my lover. The small lamp had been left on, and I could see the dark mass of the bed to my right. Sookie's hands were already in my hair, and her mouth was trying greedily to suck my tongue into hers. I couldn't wait. I kicked off my shoes and we landed on the bed with an 'oomph.'

Sookie moved her hands and had my pants and boxers off, by vampire speed, before I blinked. I was unzipping her dress, but she was too impatient to wait and ripped it off herself, taking her bra with it. Talk about being in charge!

I found her panties, and did a little ripping of my own. Then I got on my knees over her, and while my fingers entered her, I bit her beautiful breast. She let out a scream and tried to reach my cock, but I held her down on the bed. Yeah, she was letting me be equal. I picked up her hips and rammed myself all the way in. She screamed again, only this time it was my name, "Eric! Yes!"

I knew we both wanted this and I knew I wouldn't hurt her. We were both going mad with lust and it had only been a few hours since we had made love. This was love of a different kind. I kept up my pounding until she started to throw her head back. I could feel her clenching my cock inside her core and I let myself go too. I yelled her name as I came in the hardest climax I had ever felt. I stayed inside of her, and we held each other, as we both came down. I thought my erection would disappear, but it didn't, it just grew hard again as we lay there.

Her head was hidden against my chest, and I put my fingers under her chin and moved it away, so I could kiss her again. I softly kissed her face, her nose, her eyes, her chin, and then her mouth. Now that the lust was out of the way, I was ready to make love again.

Sookie pushed me back on the bed, keeping me inside her, and smiled at me, from her perch on my body. "Eric," she said softly, "we don't have much time before I have to go to rest. We need to talk."

"Sookie," I said, just as softly, "this isn't the time for talk. It's the time for making love." I captured her mouth again, and she gave in. But in a moment, she pulled back again and pinned my arms to the mattress.

"Eric, you have to listen to me, before you meet the Herveaux's tomorrow, I want you to take my blood," she insisted.

I was moving a little, trying to get further inside her, if possible. I searched for her G-spot, to try to get her to pay attention to what we were doing. She was doing a good job of holding me down, and that wasn't helping. "Why, Sookie?" I asked.

"Because then, if anything happens, I will be able to find you," she answered.

It seemed reasonable. If I was going to wind up in the middle of a war between states, I wanted her to be able to rescue me, no matter how pussy-like it sounded. I could fight, but I wasn't a vampire. "Will I like it, my Sookie?" I was curious.

"Oh, yes, Eric," she whispered, "You're going to love it. Now you just lay back, dear one. I want to repay you for that amazing orgasm, with one even better."

My eyebrow lifted, I didn't think that was possible, but we could try, every night as far as I was concerned. She was so beautiful leaning over me, I was still getting harder inside of her, and the more I strained to move, the more power she used to keep me down.

She raised her body just a little and I responded by thrusting upward. Then she responded by matching me and we started a slower, gentle rhythm. It was almost leisurely, but I could feel the pressure start to build. I started moving faster, and this time I found her G-spot. All of a sudden she yelled, "Eric! Stop!"

"Sookie, what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Tell me," I was so worried, I couldn't understand why she would halt our lovemaking.

"Eric, lover, I can't control myself when you do that."

I smiled and felt very proud of myself, "Isn't that the point?"

"I want us to exchange blood first, Eric. Reach into the drawer in the night table, and give me the small knife you find."

I did what she asked, and she made a cut on her neck, "Drink, Eric, now, before it closes!" she demanded.

I put my lips up to her neck and started sucking her blood from the wound. It was thick and sweet, not what I had imagined. Then she bit my breast and started her own drinking. The enjoyment I felt building before, accelerated to inconceivable pleasure. We started moving faster with stronger thrusts. I found her G-spot again and she stopped drinking from me and tried to yell, but she couldn't. She kissed me so wildly that I didn't think I could continue, and in that moment we came together with a crashing of waves in our bodies, that seemed to last forever.

We held each other so tight, that I thought we'd both have broken bones. Each time a wave washed over us, another would start. We couldn't seem to end it, even if we wanted to. As I clutched her small body to mine, I started seeing pictures behind my eyes.

I was stunned. I saw us in all manner of dress, in different landscapes. But it was always Sookie and I, clinging together. I saw Rome, Jerusalem, London, Byzantium, Greenland, Denmark, and other countries. I saw piled up bodies of the Plague in the 6th century and of the Black Death in the 14th century. I saw Sicily, Lisbon, Seville and Barcelona. The pictures ended in Barcelona with a fire, and more bodies. I recognized all these places, because I was there, and Sookie was always there with me.

When our aftershocks quieted, and the pictures ended, I looked at Sookie, and she had the same incredulous expression that I probably did.

"Sookie, did you see the same thing I did? Do you know what it means?" I whispered.

Queen Sookie's POV

It must have been the blood exchange. That is such a powerful connection between, dare I say, souls. As we held each other, and those pictures ran across our minds, I felt connected to him. We hadn't even bonded, and yet I felt a lifeline between us. I had never felt that way as a vampire, and I could no longer remember much of my life before. But those images brought back memories of my family and the life that I lost, and tears started to make red tracks down my cheeks.

"Yes, I saw them too, and I know what it means," I revealed, "I didn't want to tell you so close to parting for the day, but I think you should know at least the basics before I rest.

"Eric, I hope you can believe me, those were memories of our lives together. You and I have been lovers for over two thousand years. The last time we were together was in 1391, in Barcelona, Spain. After that, I was made vampire, and we have not been able to find each other again, until now.

"Can you remember? We were betrothed. You were a merchant, and at sea when the riots started. In June, the Jewish Quarter of Seville was attacked by a mob and more than 4,000 people were killed. My father knew it would reach us in Barcelona, and we fled. We always meant to go back when the danger was over, but a few nights later in the mountains, we were attacked, and everyone was killed except me. It was so rare to see a blonde in the south, the vampires found me attractive, so one of them turned me," I gave a bitter laugh.

He looked at me for a long time. I suppose he was trying to call up those memories too. But it was taking so long, I stopped believing that he could. But then he choked

out, "Susanna, eres tu'? Te busque', mi amor!"

All of a sudden I was back 600 years, " Ah, Dios mio! Arik, Arik, tu me encontraste!"

********************************

A/N: In 1231 the Inquisition began in Europe. In Spain, in 1391, there were church sponsored Anti-Jewish riots all over the country. The Jews who were not murdered, were forced to convert. In Seville, 4,000 were murdered, and 3,000 converted. In Barcelona, 'only' about 400 were killed. Those who could, left Spain for other countries. My ancestors left Barcelona in 1391.

Eric: Susanna, is it you? I searched for you, my love.

Queen Sookie: Oh, my God! Arik, Arik, you found me!

Sorry, I've forgotten a lot of Spanish!

"Arik" is a Hebrew nickname. It means "Lion of God." It was the closest I could find to Eric, and the 'Lion' is a good animal for him.

Sookie is a nickname for Susanna.

This is a very long A/N. Thank you for reading. I know you didn't sign on for a history lesson, but that's how it got written. I would love to hear opinions from all of you, in your reviews, I hope. ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:All characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. I'm just building sandcastles.

A/N: A Big Viking Thank You to my Beta, txone,Tammy, who took time to beta this chapter even though she was swamped with work.

Chapter 7

Queen Sookie's POV

We both sat there, holding each other, in shock. He may look like a Norse god, but he was also my fiance', Arik, a Jewish merchant of Barcelona. He was alive, and he was mine.

I looked at the time and it was almost 5AM. I would have to rest very soon, but we still needed to talk, and I wanted to show him the secret exit from the basement.

My compound was outside of Shreveport, on the Red River. It was beautiful here, and I loved going down to the water at night. The main building was an old home, not a plantation, but the mansion of a steamboat and ship owning family. It has acres of grounds, and though I don't know why they were there, several secret exits from the house. Shreveport was the Western capitol of the Confederate States, so they were more likely escape routes for members of government, than part of the Underground Railroad.

The Historical Society threw a fit when I applied for a permit to enlarge the building, but I promised to keep it historically correct, inside and out, so it was approved. Giving the Society a donation that covered its needs for the entire year helped too. Of course, "historically correct" did not include omitting new electricity and water lines, and hiding an emergency power plant, in a new cabin on the property.

Besides having the hiding place under the office, I also had a very well guarded formal apartment. I wouldn't be bringing Eric there for some time. We still needed to keep our relationship under wraps. For now, I turned to him, "I don't know what to call you now, "Eric" or "Arik"?" I murmured.

"And should I call you, "Sookie" or "Susanna"? Or just, "dear one"? he questioned.

"Dear One, is my favorite. But maybe we should stick with our modern names, so we don't make mistakes," I smiled at him, and he nodded his head in agreement.

"How did you find out about us?" he asked.

"I have a friend, a witch, I told her about the shocks we felt when we touch, and she did some research. She found the answers for me," I replied, "She said, she would return with more information if we need it. But that can wait for a while. We've found each other, and that is the most important thing."

"Yes, you're right. We have this problem with Nevada to concentrate on," he agreed.

"Eric, my love, I'm the Queen, I'm always right!" I teased.

"Of course, Dear One," he smirked, "for now."

"What the hell does that mean?" I challenged.

"Sookie, relax, I just meant that after we are together for a while, on the rare occasion, I might be right," he countered.

"I'm sorry, Eric, I'm not used to speaking freely with anyone except Pam," I was only slightly contrite. I changed the subject, "It's time for you to leave, and I want you to go out one of the secret exits from here. I'll see you tonight with Pam, after you intimidate the Herveaux's." I could smirk too.

After another kiss we both rose to get dressed. I always had extra clothes in the closets, but Eric wasn't in such good shape. His pants were split and unwearable. I just giggled. But his briefs were still in one piece, and we didn't expect him to see anyone before he reached his home.

"Is this what you always wear, Eric, silk boxers?" I asked, as I ran my hand over his beautiful ass. The silk felt wonderful, weightless and smooth.

"Do you like them? Yes, they're cooler, and larger," he smirked.

"Yes, I like them. I would prefer you to go commando, but you'll need something to wear home if we ruin your pants every night," I laughed.

"I do carry a briefcase, you know. I could easily carry extras." It sounded like a good idea; maybe I'd wear a pair, and bring an extra pair for emergencies.

I opened the closet door, and showed him the latch for the passageway. We didn't use torches, unless you meant the British word for "flashlight." And the torches were only for the end of the tunnel. I flipped the switch, and low wattage lights went on, until twenty meters before the end of the tunnel. It was set up that way so there was no light showing when the door was opened. I had also installed two sets of doors. I turned off the lights, and opened the first door, we walked through and I closed the door behind Eric. Then I opened the second door that led to the outside. I didn't need any lights to see, but I assumed that he did. He didn't take the torch, "I can see fine," he said, a little surprised.

"It must be the blood exchange. That's good to know. The parking lot is to your left, over the little rise. To your right is the river," I oriented him to the grounds. "My darling, I'll see you tomorrow night."

"My Queen, until then," he kissed me, and left. No long drawn out "goodbyes" out in the open. A smart man is hard to find! Thanks to all who protect me, I have one.

*****************

Eric's POV

I left Sookie there, and walked up the rise, to see the parking lot before me. I stood under a tree for a few minutes, to see if there was anyone around. The vampires would be ready for their rest, and there might be humans leaving. There was no movement, except for the moths around the faux gas lamps, at each corner of the lot. My car was in my spot near the entrance to the building. I needed to find out what kind of car Victor drove, so I could check for it when I left late. I didn't want him to see me appearing out of the night, unless I'm a vampire. That's something else that I will have to think about, after this problem is cleared up.

I was exhausted by the time I got home. All this emotion was a lot to handle. I wasn't even considering going to the office today. I needed to think up another excuse for Victor. Shit! No I didn't! I was his boss. I'll leave a message for him, one that says only, "I won't be in." If he questions me, I'll give him the "look," the one that scares little kids.

I'll shower when I get up, I thought. I'll keep Sookie's scent on me and have great dreams. Then I was asleep.

I awoke at about 2 PM feeling very good. I must have been dreaming about Sookie, because my morning wood was harder than usual. The second thing I did was call the Queen's office. Her daytime assistant, Gracia, took the message that I would not be in today, and promised to relay it to Victor. The Queen knew better, but Gracia didn't have to. She'd be gone by the time Pam and I returned from our meeting. I knew from her surveillance, that the King and Victor thought I was seeing Pam. That was too good a cover to blow, so we decided to play to it, and make it look like we were doing a very bad job of keeping our relationship secret.

I put up a pot of coffee, ate and cleaned up. Living alone, you have to learn to take care of yourself and your home, no matter who you are. Unless I wanted a maid traipsing in every week to do what I could do myself, I had to keep up with the cleaning. Another good reason for my small house. Every woman's dream, I chuckled, not only am I a Viking sex god, I do laundry too.

When I finished in the house, I put on my suit and headed down to the lake. It was refreshing to swim, and just laze in the water, while the current pulled me around.

I thought about what Trey said about carrying a knife. I didn't bring one today, but I'd better start. I had a hunting knife packed with my other outdoor gear, and that should do. I was better with a gun or a sword. I almost made the Olympic Fencing team, before other things intruded into my life, and I had been hunting since I was a kid. Maybe I should bury a gun or two around the property. It sounded crazy didn't it, I'm a numbers man, not a Green Beret. Still, vamps are used to killing and have no morals about it. I looked around at my property. The opposite shore of the lake was covered with trees, and would be a good spot for a sniper. Behind my house and towards the road, there were also stands of trees. If I was hiding a gun, it would go in the stands, or farther into the woods. I would have to get water proof boxes, and more ammunition, and maybe a new knife or two. I would do that today before I met Pam.

**************************

I securely locked the gun boxes, ammunition and new knives in my trunk, and then drove over to a local steak joint for dinner. It was going to be a busy night, and I wanted to be ready for anything. I didn't think I would need a gun for the meeting, but decided a knife would be some insurance, so I slipped one into my briefcase.

Pam was already at the bar when I arrived. We had the hostess lead us to our private room, and told her that we were expecting two guests. She was decidedly uninterested. I ordered red wine for the both of us; I didn't want anyone to remember that a vampire was here. I could easily drink Pam's, if need be. We talked quietly about the meeting until the Herveaux men arrived.

Jackson and Alcide Herveaux looked like father and son, tall men, with heavy muscles and thick black hair. They had an air about them that said they weren't to be tampered with. I didn't say that as clearly, it's not my way, but by the time they left, it would be understood. They knew Pam, so she made the introductions,

"Jackson, Alcide, this is Eric Northman, the Queen's new CFO. Eric, this is Jackson," nodding to the father, "and Alcide Herveaux. Jackson owns Herveaux Construction."

I stood and shook hands with them, and asked them if they wanted drinks, they both answered in the negative, so we sat and I got down to business.

"I have some papers I want to show you gentlemen. I moved the stacks in front of them both. In this stack, are work orders for NORD." Jackson turned pale. Alcide looked curious. "In this second stack, are the orders signed by Jackson, to show that the work was completed. In this third stack are checks made in payment of the invoices generated by the orders, payments that were approved by Victor Madden, the Queen's accountant. And here," I spread the photos out like a deck of cards, "are the photos of the same properties, showing that no work has been done to any of the properties."

"Mr. Herveaux, your company has been paid $24 million dollars, for work not done, out of the New Orleans Restoration Fund. We'd like the money back. We would also like to know why, after many years as an honest businessman, you decided now to steal not just from the vampires, but also from the people of New Orleans who lost so much."

Alcide looked in shock at the photos, while his father closed his eyes, and sat back in his chair. "Dad, what does this mean? What did you do? Why, Dad?"

Jackson didn't look good. I pushed my wine over to him so he could take a drink. He took a large gulp, and shakily put down the glass. He looked at his son, "Felipe de Castro, wanted me to help him. I owe him so much in gambling debts; he could take over the business. You know I want you to inherit it, Alcide. I built this company from the ground up. I couldn't let him take it from us."

"Dad," Alcide asked in shock, "how much do you owe de Castro?"

Jackson hung his head, as if he could shrink away, "Two million dollars," he whispered.

"Oh no, Dad, no," Alcide sounded crushed.

"He said, that when he took over Louisiana, he'd put the money back, and rip up my markers, and that no one but the three of us would know," the elder Herveaux pleaded with his son to understand.

"So you were setting up the Queen? To be, what, deposed, killed?" Alcide was outraged.

"Just a damn female vamp, Alcide, not as if she was really alive," Jackson made the mistake of replying to his son.

Pam stood and reached across the table and grabbed Jackson by the neck, "You damned, hairy son-of-a-bitch! How dare you talk that way about my Queen! I should drain you right now!"

"Pam!" I yelled. "Pamela, let him go!"

She looked right through me. "Pam this isn't going to help the Queen. We need Jackson to testify against de Castro."

Meanwhile, Alcide began to shimmer. He was going to change to protect his father. Damn, why had no one told me these people are weres? Thank god I had seen Trey change the other day. "Alcide," I shouted, "Stop! That's not going to help either! Pam can break his neck before you finish changing!" I lowered my voice, "Pamela, put him down. Alcide, Felipe de Castro is our enemy, not you. Your father was just a pawn."

Surprisingly, they both listened to me. Pam released Jackson, Alcide stopped changing, and all three sat down. I called for a bottle of bourbon with water on the side. We sat in silence until the whiskey came, and we all, except Pam, downed shots. Then we poured moderate drinks for ourselves, thinned them with water, and resumed where we had left off.

"That's better. Jackson, where's the money?" I asked.

"I gave it to de Castro."

"You didn't by any chance get receipts, did you?" I was getting pissed at Jackson's naivete.

"No, of course not. I gave him the cash, and he told me..." Both Alcide and I broke into his father's explanation, "You did what!?!?"" we both exclaimed!

I looked at Alcide, "I'm sorry. There's no way that this can be brought back to de Castro. No canceled checks, no bank transfers. And he owns the casinos to launder it. The only signatures are Victor's and your father's. Even if Victor would testify, it's these two against the King, and no proof. It looks like your father is on the hook for at least half of the 24 million dollars. Is your business worth that?"

Alcide looked more like a deer caught in the headlights than a wolf, "No, nothing close to that. Oh my god, Dad, what have you done? de Castro will take a pound of flesh for every dollar owed. Northman, is there anything we can do?"

This is where I had hoped we would wind up. I had no satisfaction from watching the Herveaux's fall apart, and lose their company, but I wanted my Sookie to live and to do that, father and son would have to help. "Yes, there is something you can do. The work in those orders has to be done. And it has to be done before the Council meets," I stated emphatically. "Pull all your men off your other jobs, and hire more. Everything that says "Complete" gets done first, and then start on the properties that are marked, "In Progress." I want men working twenty-four hours a day. That's the only thing that will save the Queen, and if we can save her, we might be able to save your lives too."

Jackson Herveaux started sputtering, "We can't do that we have obligations and we'll lose money..."

Alcide stood up, and leaned over his father, "Dad, shut up! You have done enough to ruin us. I am making the decisions now. And don't you try to go behind my back, or to contact de Castro! That fucking vampire played you for a sucker, and we're about to lose everything because of it! The only way that we'll be alive, after this is over, is if we try to fix the mess **you** made. So sit there and shut up!"

Jackson looked stunned. His son had never spoken to him like that before. He opened his mouth to speak, but a look from Alcide made him shut it again.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Northman. The Queen has never been anything but fair with us. I would rather see her reign over Louisiana, than de Castro, any day. My men will be out there, 24/7, until the work is done. I know where I can get more workers, and there are lots of New Orleans folks who can use jobs. I'll contact the State Employment office first thing tomorrow. We'll get it done in time, you have my word," Alcide looked confident, now he hoped that he could, at least, save his name, if not his business. He held out his hand to Eric, who took it to shake.

"Good, I'll report to the Queen," Eric said, "We both have plans to make, Alcide, let's call it a night. I'll be in touch, often."

"What about Victor?" Jackson asked.

Pam looked at him with disgust, "Do you really want to know?"

Jackson blanched, and didn't reply. Then he and Alcide left the room.

I looked at Pam, "It went just the way we planned."

We both smiled in appreciation of each other. "Let's pay the bill and make our report," I said. I held out my arm, and Pam took it like a lady, going to a ball.

"Oh Eric, that was so much fun," she laughed, as we left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: All characters belong to the talented Ms. Charlaine Harris.

A/N: All errors belong to me. None belong to my talented & patient beta, txone.

A/N: I don't mean to knock Hyundai Autos. I own one, it's my second. The first one gave it's life for ours, when we had a collision with a monster truck. The three of us walked away. I also love those old Sonatas. At least they had some style, even if it was borrowed.

Chapter 8

Pam's POV

As we walked out of that sleazy bar, (I'll have to remember about those rooms), Eric asked me what kind of car Victor drove.

"A 2005 Black Hyundai Sonata, you know, the ones that look like Jaguars, if you blink," I snickered. "A wannabe car for a wannabe vamp."

"We have to do something about Victor," Eric was thoughtful.

"He's probably gone for the day now, although, I have seen him snooping around before and after hours. We heard that he was snooping on the Queen," I said disdainfully.

"Yes, you said that before. I think we'll have to put on a little show for Victor. Keep them thinking that she's the Ice Queen," mused Eric.

"Ooh, that will be fun! But I don't think my Queen will like the idea. She doesn't want to share you, even with me," I had to be careful here.

"Come on, Pam. You know you would prefer my female relations," Eric said with a smirk.

"Do you have any?" I asked. A female Eric for me. Cool!

"No, sorry, I'm an only child of two only children. They're gone now. I have no relatives, that I'm in touch with anyway," Eric shrugged.

"That's too bad, Eric. When that happens, you have to make your own family," I pontificated, Dear Abby would be proud.

"True, Pam. I have Sookie. Pamela, what is your last name, by the way?" Eric asked, he face was as bland as a vamps.

"Ravenscroft," I replied.

"Pamela Ravenscroft, will you be my sister?" Eric asked with a sweet smile.

To say I was shocked would not cover what I was feeling. In addition, I felt surprise, warmth, relief, and pleasure. I would stay part of the Queen's family. I tried to cover my emotions with a snappy remark,"Well, Eric, we're both blond and blue-eyed, I guess I could pass."

He looked at me sharply, "It's more than that, Pam. We are similar on the inside, and we both love Sookie. Besides, if you are my sister, I get to check out your dates, and scare them into behaving themselves."

"Like hell you will!" I sputtered. Eric just broke up! He threw himself into laughing like he did everything else. Shit! I thought. I am not sounding like my true bitchy self. I have to get hold of myself. This whole conversation had thrown me off balance.

By this time we had reached my car, and we were just standing there talking. But if anyone saw us, it would be good cover.

"I'll see you back at the office, Pam." Eric kissed my cheek, and I kissed his mouth. Then I whispered in his ear, "I'm a good actress too."

******************************

Eric's POV

I got back to the office about 30 minutes later. It wasn't late, but I stopped to pick up a sandwich and drink, just in case. I drove around the block, checking out cars, then into the lot. Victor's car wasn't there. If it had been, we'd have to deal with him tonight, so he couldn't report that I was back at the compound after taking the day off. This early in the evening, it was only about 11PM, there was a lot of activity in the compound. I wasn't sure how much we could trust the vampires here, but neither Sookie nor Pam said anything about using the hidden passage. So I walked in, nodded to anyone I met, and walked over to the Queen's office. I sat at Pam's desk, as though it was exactly where I wanted to be. I smoldered at her, and she tried very hard not to laugh.

Sookie opened the door to her office, and said 'goodbye' to the vampire she was talking to. She walked him to the door, on his left side, so he couldn't look at Pam & me sitting there, to his right. Protocol said he had to pay attention to the Queen, when she was speaking to him..

"Eric, Pamela, in my office now!" she said in a frightening tone.

We got up and followed her into the office. She started speaking even before we had closed the door, "You two were seen tonight being very friendly, at a bar in downtown Shreveport. Would you care to explain yourselves?" She closed the door, and motioned us towards table by the window, "I have my own spies, you see."

She smiled, and Pam & I both relaxed. She had scared me to death.

I spoke softly, even though we were supposed to be safe, "Were the Herveaux's appearance reported also? And has Victor been seen? Maybe we should keep a tail on him."

"Yes, they reported that the Herveaux's were there, but didn't associate it with the two of you. Victor left at his normal time, went to a restaurant to eat, then went home. We are already following him," Sookie said. "Time to report. What happened with the Weres?"

I relaxed a little more, she was on top of everything. An image flashed through my mind of her on top of me. I started telling her what occurred in the room, and then let Pam take up the story. I finished by telling her that it looked good for us. Alcide will watch his father, and will have crews working 24/7 to get the work done, but it's hard to tell how long it will take.

"It's the best way. Especially since Jackson was such a fool and gave cash to Felipe.

Felipe is going to get impatient. We need something to distract him with, so he doesn't go to the Council before we are ready," Sookie confirmed.

"I know what to do," Pam said. We were listening. "Start marriage negotiations with him again. We can leak that we need more money for NORD, and want to get it by marrying Nevada. That will appeal to Felipe's vanity. There are other Kings available, we'll just convey that he's richest and most attractive."

"I don't think this is a good idea," I scowled. "He would have to be here at some point in the negotiations. He could stop off in NOLA, and catch us in the midst of repairs." He would also be near my Sookie, and I wouldn't be able to protect her.

"What if we started negotiations with another state, and then leaked it to Felipe. These things are always long, drawn-out transactions. As my CFO, you would be involved in meeting with the other state's people. That will delay putting out the NORD report," Sookie suggested.

"Are you sure he won't accelerate his actions to prevent you from marrying someone else," I questioned her.

"I don't think he will. This plan was only begun because I broke off negotiations with him. If we can convince him that I'm looking, and that he has a chance again, he'll hold off to see if he can get what he wants without owing anyone anything," Sookie stated. "Vampires hate owing favors. They can be onerous."

"What state can we approach? We need a wealthy one, with an available monarch," Pam asked. "Do we have an ally who would be willing to help?"

"Alaska. Cyril has all that lovely oil money. I've known him for about 300 years, he's not a bad guy, just a bit autocratic," Sookie decided.

"And that differs from other Monarchs, how?" I asked, smiling.

"You're right. They all, we all, believe in _lèse majesté. _Pam, call Cyril's second, and have them call us back on a secure phone. They should be up by now," Queen Sookie ordered, then sighed, "I can never remember day and dark in Alaska. I'm afraid I will owe him a very big favor." Now that we worked out a plan she was smiling at me. Since we're not supposed to be touching upstairs, all I could do was smile back.

Ten minutes later, the phone rang. Pam picked it up, spoke into it, and then passed it to Sookie. A long conversation followed in Russian, which I didn't understand, and then Sookie hung up, looking like a cat that found a backyard goldfish pond.

"It's settled. He's sending his second here to begin negotiations. Michael is Cyril's child, and we can trust him. In a couple of weeks, we'll let it leak that there are problems, and we might be open to other offers. Then we'll see what Felipe does."

"And if he doesn't take the bait?" I asked, trying to think of all the ways in which the plan could go wrong.

"Then we are where we are today, plus about three weeks. A lot of work can be done in that time," Sookie looked happy and unworried. "Eric, I have work to do. Would you like to wait downstairs for me until I'm finished? You can leave, of course..."

I knew my answer already, she didn't have to say I could leave. How could I go, without touching or holding her since this morning? "You know I'll wait, My Lady."

She showed me where the secret switch was, and I went down to the room. I heard the door close above me. I turned up the bedside lamp and found a light switch. I turned it, a chandelier went on, and I looked around. It was the first time I had a chance to see the room. Another beautiful glass chandelier, in wine red, hung from the center of the vaulted ceiling. There were perhaps one hundred tiny sparkling lights on it. The rest of the room copied the bathroom's golden tiles on the floor, and had soft gold colored walls. But here, the ribs and door surrounds were picked out in wine red glass. The bed was large, I already knew that, and was covered in dark red with gold and red pillows. There was an alcove off to the corner opposite the bathroom. I opened the door and found a walk-in closet. Perhaps I could leave some clothing here. There was a flat screen TV against the wall opposite the bed, and under it was a small gas fireplace.

I sat on the edge of the bed and ate my dinner. Then opened my computer to work, comfortably propped up against some of those silly little pillows. The everyday work of the company had to continue, even as we were fighting for our existence.

Tomorrow we planned get Victor into the Queen's office, and see what we could learn. I didn't think that there was much he could add. I didn't know how glamouring would affect him, or if it could be detected by de Castro. It could be more trouble than it would be worth.

After a couple of hours of work, I shut off my laptop, and closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep, because I was being awakened by kisses trailing down my neck to my chest. I didn't have to open my eyes to recognize her scent, or her soft lips. When I reached for her and found that she was already naked, my cock stood up. She had already undone my shirt buttons, and all I had to do was pull it off over my head. I lifted my hips so she could drag down my pants. I heard her in-drawn breath as she realized I had gone commando. For that I opened my eyes, "My Lady, do you like what you see?" I asked with a smirk.

"My Lord, we've left it dark down here the last couple of nights. I haven't been able to truly appreciate the abundance of your gift," she grinned.

"You've felt it, and you saw it last night when we exchanged blood," pride continued to raise its head.

"It looks different in a bright light. Like more, much more," her grin got bigger, "I'm a very lucky woman."

"Let me prove you right." I cupped my hands around her face, and kissed her. Her mouth opened under mine and our tongues dueled with each other, to find sensitive spots. I let my arm fall from her back and caressed her breast, thumbing her nipple until it was as hard as a diamond. Then I turned my attention to the other one. Was one sweeter than the other, softer, larger? Was the nipple more responsive? I went back and forth trying to decide these great matters of importance. Sookie had started moaning, and moving her hips. I wondered if I could make her come, just by paying attention to her breasts? I sucked on one then the other, and then I bit her left nipple. Her movements got wilder, but it wasn't enough, so I bit the right one hard enough to draw blood. That did it. As I sucked the blood from her breast she called out to me. I reached down to her clit, and the moment I touched her, she came in my hand.

Sookie's POV

Fuck! No one has ever tried to make me come just from making love to my breasts. And that he succeeded... it was amazing! It was also kind of lonely here, since there was space between our bodies, and his cock was only near my entrance, not in it. "Eric, I need you inside me! Now!"

"Still giving orders, My Lady?" He was having fun with this.

He put himself about one inch inside me, and when I went to meet it and pull it in, he grabbed my hand, and said, "No, no, no. You'll have to ask."

Another inch in, and he held both my hands above my head in one of his giant ones, while the other balanced his body over me. He was going very slowly, and it was torture. A third inch in, and he decided to pull it out to the tip, and I wailed with the loss. He hovered there, for a moment, and then slowly went back in for the fourth inch. I knew there was more of Eric to come. I was not going to beg. I started to feel an orgasm building up again. He's only human, I thought, how can he do this? With the fifth and sixth inch, I was getting wild. My thoughts were getting tangled. I wasn't getting what I wanted, and I was Queen, damnit! No one refused me! He slowly pulled out again, the just as slowly pushed back in, seven and eight. I was almost there! I couldn't hold out any longer. "Eric, **please,** I need all of you!"

"My Sookie," he said with triumph, "Mine!" And plunged all the way in, I screamed his name and came for what seemed hours as he kept up a steady rhythm inside me. When he saw that I was responding to him again, he sped up and grew larger, until he burst with a yell inside of me, and he kept pumping until I came once again, calling his name.

He collapsed on top of me, and lay still for a while. Then he embraced me with his large muscular arms, and lay on his side, pulling me with him. We lay there, entwined, occasionally kissing and stroking each other. We just enjoyed being together, satisfied and happy.

I had to comment, "Eric, my love, I know you're not a vampire. How can you do that? I never had a human with such control."

"I told you that I had a gift, Sookie. This is it. I don't know if it's something I've learned or if I was born with it, but it's a good gift to have, isn't it?"Eric replied smugly.

He had every right to be smug. He was better than most vamps. After he is turned, well, I can't even imagine. When are we going to talk about that, I wondered.

"Dear One, I have some questions for you," he said quietly.

"All right, Eric. What do you want to know?" I replied.

"First of all, I want to know what you think we can learn from Victor? Does he have to be glamoured? What is that exactly? And will Felipe know that it has been done?" he asked.

"When we glamour a human, we can put thoughts in, or take them out of his head.

"But we can do a very little, and subtly, so it doesn't leave a mark. Felipe might be able to tell, if he looks for blank spots in Victor's brain, but as long as Victor's acting normally, Felipe won't think to look.

"I see what you are questioning, and you are right. We already know a lot about their plan, and it may be risky to glamour Victor now. Maybe we should wait to see how rebuilding and negotiations progress before we do it. We may get more usable information if we wait. Plus, if we glamour him too many times, it will be noticeable. What else, my love?" I was pleased with the question, it showed foresight.

"When we were talking before about Felipe visiting here for negotiations, I realized that I can't defend you from him. I'm human, and he could easily overpower me," his voice was strained.

"That's why we are keeping our relationship secret for now, Eric," I answered. "You can be used against me."

Eric kept speaking, "We still have time before things heat up, Sookie, turn me now."

********************************

I have thought about office hours for the Accounting office. Yes, I was once a bookkeeper, and worry about details like this:

Eric - CFO/CPA - 2 pm - 12 midnight;

long hours, but I'm sure he is well compensated.

Victor - Accountant - 10 am -6 pm

humans - 10 am - 6 pm

vampires - 6 pm - 12 midnight Winter, 8 pm - 2 am Summer

A/N: Thanks to my sweet husband who explained the differences between CPA, CFO and Treasurer, banking secrets and money-laundering tactics.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:Everyone from the SVM belongs to Ms. Harris.

A/N:Thanks to my wonderful Beta, txone, Tammy, for being brutally honest, when I ask her to be.

Chapter 9

Eric's POV

_Eric kept speaking, "We still have time before things heat up, Sookie, turn me now."_

Silence. That lasted. I had to break it. "Sookie, my love, what's wrong?"

"Eric, it's so sudden. We've only known each other, in this life for days," she said, in a shocked voice.

"Sookie, you make it sound like a human marriage proposal, and it's nothing so mercurial. I've thought about this since we met, since our past was shown to us. We've been separated 600 years already, I want to spend eternity with you. It's an "immortality" proposal, never to be alone or unloved again," I tried to explain, "we both know it will happen eventually. Why not now, when I can help defend you?"

Sookie laughed, "So like a male. You want to defend me? I'm a 600 year old Vampire Queen, do you really think that I can't defend myself? Or that I don't have retainers who are willing to fight and die for me? Eric, that just shows how human you are."

"Yes, Sookie, I'm 100% human, something I thought you wanted to change. We are eternal mates, why would I not want to protect you? Do you expect me to hide while you're in danger? I would feel the same way if I was a vampire." I was feeling deflated. I thought my proposal would be met with more enthusiasm. Shit! Maybe remaining human isn't such a bad idea. Maybe we will come to an end in this life. I hated that thought, and tried to expel it from my mind.

Queen Sookie's POV

_Men! As soon as they see you as "Mine," they're trying to take over. And his feelings are hurt too. Welcome to my world, baby boy! Should I bring him up to the practice room? That will make him feel even worse. Vampires usually conduct their wars with swords, not with guns. I doubt that he has the skill to fight with them, so few modern men do. He may be my mate, but I'm no damsel in distress. Oh well, I have to repair this. How can I explain? I can jump him and put it off until later, but it will fester._ "Eric, my love, of course I want to turn you. But why rush into it? I want you to be totally sure. Once it's done, there is no turning back" _Good pun, I'll have to remember that, for a speech sometime._

"Sookie, I'm not going to change my mind about being with you. But you seem to be keeping your options open," he huffed. _Good grief! He really was in a snit._

"Eric, I'm just as sure as you are." _I hope this doesn't turn into a measuring contest. "_But I don't see any reason for haste. Can we discuss it, please, before we end up fighting," I pleaded with him.

"OK, Sookie. Pros. One, I will protect you with my life. If I'm vampire, there's more of a chance that I won't lose it. Two, more stamina, I won't be getting tired, either fighting or in bed." He smirked, "All night, dear one, all night. Your turn."

"Cons. One, you can keep better track of NORD progress, and Victor, during the day. Two, there is no one I trust more with my daytime protection. I would put you in charge of it, but first we have to get you some training. I can turn you after this problem with Felipe is over. Then we can be together forever." _That sounded reasonable, didn't it? Please compromise, Eric. I don't want to pull rank so early in our relationship._

Eric's POV

Sookie pulled out the daytime justification, and I must admit, it's a good one.

If I'm in charge during the day, I can make sure she's safe, cover NORD and the Herveaux's, plus keep an eye on Victor. OK. It's reasonable, logical & pragmatic.

"Sookie, you're right. We'll wait until this crisis is over, then, lover, no... more... waiting. We'll start our lives together immediately."

"I promise, Eric. Immediately," she agreed, with love in her eyes. I leaned over to kiss her and we kissed and snuggled for a while.

Sookie pulled away, and suggested, "Let's go up to the training room and see what you can do. In case it comes to a fight, vampires don't fight with guns and tanks, we use swords, and I doubt that you've ever been trained as we have."

My eyes lit up. Someone hadn't done a good job of checking me out, if she could say that to me. I tried my best not to look cocky, as I followed her lead in getting dressed, and going upstairs. She didn't bother getting an all clear from Pam. I guess anyone left around this late was loyal to her.

She told Pam where we were going, we turned right, and walked down a long hallway. I had never been here before, and I had seen only vamps come in and out of this hall. She opened the door at the end of the hall, and we went upstairs.

I opened the door and entered a large room with a wooden floor, and many different kinds of swords hanging on the walls. There were heavy Roman and Viking spathas, Knight's or arming swords, lighter 17th and 18th century rapiers and smallswords, and also Japanese katanas and wakizashis. They were beautiful, and I said so, "Sookie these swords are fierce! I've never seen a collection like this, they're magnificent! You've so many different kinds. Which is your favorite?"

"I like the katana, Eric," she replied, "I find it versatile. Would you like to try it?"

"No thanks, lover, I prefer the Viking spatha myself. I prefer the tapered blade to the straight arming sword," I smirked as I saw Sookie's mouth drop open. I walked over and kissed her. "Whoever checked me out Sookie, missed that I almost made the Olympic Fencing Team."

She jumped me then! She levitated so she could attack my mouth, and threw her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. "Eric, I don't believe it! The one thing a vampire needs to know is to kill with a sword. You must have been preparing for me since birth!"

"Well, I wasn't really preparing to kill vampires," I joked, "I can also use a gun, if needed."

"No way! That's no fun at all! Fighting with a sword is like dancing. It's exciting!" she was glowing.

"So you like swordplay, Sookie?" I was curious. I could accept it, but it seemed an unusual choice.

"I love it, Eric. I love the fluidity of the movements: when you're in "the zone" and the sword is part of you, the rush of killing your enemy and declaring "victory,"" she flushed as she excitedly gushed about it.

I was a little taken aback by the blood-thirsty nature of my woman. I don't know how I feel about this. It was curious that she liked swordplay; odd, but OK. But she really loves fighting and killing too. This time I had to ask, "Sookie, I don't know how I feel about this aspect of you. How often have you had to kill your enemy? Have you always enjoyed it so much?"

"That's the modern human in you. Bloodlust has always been felt by warriors. Of course, wars are started for many reasons, but bloodlust is a well known fringe benefit. It's not like dropping a bomb, killing hundreds of people and never seeing their faces. It's up close and personal. Your life depends on your superior skill and your knowledge of your enemy's weaknesses. I think, Eric, that until you've felt it, you won't understand. The fencing that you've done for sport, has been good basic training, but it's nothing compared to wagering your existence on the blade of your sword."

Sookie was eloquent. It wasn't a defense, but a true explanation of why she felt the way she did. I could feel her excitement.

But she had started my lesson, "The one way to kill a vampire with a sword, is to cut off his head. The other way is to stake him through the heart with a wooden object. Any limb you cut off will eventually grow back, plus, silver can control and weaken a vamp, but not kill him.

"In fencing, you did not concentrate on the slice and cut, but on the thrust and strike. Because we have to slice off an opponent's head to be safe, you'll have to practice that attack to a greater extent."

I was a little rusty when I started, but once were had been practicing for a while, my body remembered the thrust and strike for me. Then we started on the cutting and slicing. We continued for about an hour, but it had been another long day, and I was tired. Sookie pushed for more, but I just had had enough. So she decided to practice forms, _kata_. She was beautiful to watch. Her movements were fluid. As she flowed from one position into another, it was like dancing. I was getting aroused watching her. She finished her _kata_, and sat Japanese style on the ground, with her sword at her side. She put her hands in front of her and bowed. She was finished for the moment. I wanted to applaud, and ravish her at the same time.

"Sookie, that was amazing. It would be death by grace and beauty, if you were to strike. I don't know the proper forms for the katana, only for European swords. I'd love to learn, if you will teach me."

"Thank you, Eric, you're very good too, for a human. I think with practice, you could hold your own," Sookie sounded proud of me, a little bit critical too, "but you will need to do more than that, to survive. Concentrate on your spatha for now, you handle it well. In the future, you can learn to use the katana."

"I'll come back here at night. I can practice while I wait for you to finish working," I suggested. "Now, I have to go home and sleep. I'll be back in my office at the normal time tomorrow, and I'll think of something extra for Victor to do, so you can have Pam visit me before he leaves. We'll put on a little show for him. Do you still have someone following him?"

"Yes, he's got his own personal tail," she replied. "A shifter who is very good at his job."

"Good. Are you monitoring his phones too?" I asked. US laws no longer bothered me.

"Of course, Eric. This isn't the first time I've been threatened," she laughed.

"Yes, my love, that is becoming quite apparent, and I'm very glad that you're so good at defending yourself. I'll be able to sleep well today. But not as well as I would if we were together," I smiled and kissed her gently "Let's go to your office and pick up my bag, then I'll go out the tunnel."

*****************************


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: All characters belong to the marvallous CH.

A/N: Many thanks and big Viking hugs to my beta, txone, who took the time to beta this for me today, in the middle of 100 other obligations.

Chapter 10

The next day, when I showed up at the office at 2PM, the staff tried to hide their surprise. Did they think I was fired? Oh yeah, Sookie had yelled at Pam and me last night, making sure that everybody heard. When Pam showed up later, they were going to be surprised again.

I called Victor into my office to catch up on what I had missed, there wasn't much. I wanted him to make a report on all overdue, outstanding account receivables. And because I was an unreasonable bastard, who wanted him to stay late tonight, I ordered it done by tomorrow morning. Using the computer, he would be here just long enough.

Shortly after it got dark, Pam came sashaying in to the Accounting Department. Some vamps had already shown up for the evening shift, and there were still a few humans working, perhaps helping Victor. She nodded to Victor, and stood by the door to my office, with a seductive look on her face.

"Mr. Northman," she oozed, "I have some papers for you from the Queen."

"Don't just stand there, Pam, bring me what you've got," I tried to put sex into my voice, and it was a good thing Pam closed the door behind her, because I almost burst into laughter. We waited about twenty minutes before I opened the door for her. She had rubbed off her lipstick and mussed up her hair, just a little, we didn't want to be too obvious. But just in case anyone missed our show, she leaned over and lightly kissed me, as she walked out the door.

"See you later, Eric," she whispered, but loud enough for Victor to hear.

I leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. Something about fixing her hair and make up, before she saw the Queen. She smiled and left, hips rotating, giving me, and everyone else a first class show. I smiled appreciatively at her ass, and went back into my office.

When Victor finished the report, I thanked him and told him I wanted follow-up on each one. He'd have a week to go over everything, and report. Barring death or bankruptcy, I expected everything to be cleared. After that, I wanted him to make a report of our owed account payables, and why we hadn't paid them. He had another week to clear those too. Then we would get started on the next quarter's taxes. That seemed normal enough.

I took the papers he had given me and made copies. Office workers liked it when the bosses did that. It gave them a chance to chat with you, and you never knew what you could find out. Just as I said, one of the accounting clerks walked over with a sheaf of papers in her hand.

"Hi, Mr. Northman," she said shyly.

"Hi, Justine, how are you today?" I put on the big smile, and she blushed.

"Oh. I'm fine, Mr. Northman. I was wondering, since you put in such long hours, do you know we usually have snacks in the break room for our department? We all chip in $10.00 each week, and if you chip in, you get to choose the snack for everyone, once per cycle," she said hurriedly, trying to get all the words out before her nerve failed.

She was getting flustered, but I thought it was sweet of her to think of me, so I told her, "Thank you, Justine, that's very thoughtful of you. It's good to know."

I went into my pants pocket and pulled out some cash, "What day is the money collected, and who collects it?"

"Ginny, the head bookkeeper, collects the money every Monday morning, and we all take turns going to the store."

"I'm not here in the morning, so if I leave my share with you, will you take care of it for me?" I took a ten from my clip, and gave it to her, "This is for next week."

"Oh yes, Mr. Northman. I'd be pleased to take care of it for you," she barely breathed out, "And I'll remind you on Fridays, too."

"Thank you, Justine, I appreciate it," I gave her another smile, gathered up my papers, and left for my office, stopping at Victor's office on the way. I handed him back the papers, and headed to the Queen's office. I sat at Pam's desk for a few minutes, and then was buzzed into Her Highness' office.

"Your Highness, I have the report you requested," I closed the door behind me and grabbed her. "Oh god, Sookie, I've missed you," I whispered. I bent my head down to kiss as she started to protest, but for once, my lips and arms moved faster than hers, and she was caught in my arms with her mouth open and warm. I didn't give her a chance to protest, before I picked her up, and carried her over to the secret door, then down the stairs.

I couldn't wait. I had to be inside her or I was going to explode. I shoved her against the wall, pulled up her skirt, and tore off her panties. She seemed to feel the same way. Her hands were opening my pants, and I sprung free. We had to separate our mouths, as I pushed into her. She took all of me and I could hear her groan.

"Shit, Sookie, I can't stop," I said desperately, "I need you so badly." I didn't want any creativity or teasing, I just had this animalistic need to take her. Her body responded quickly to mine, and together we built towards release, synched, pumping stronger, then pounding, frantically, until we came together in noisy, triumphant yells. I leaned against her, and caught my breath. Walking over to the bed, still in her, I dropped onto my back, and then rolled onto my side, taking her with me. I brushed the hair from her face, kissing her softly. Now, maybe I could think straight.

I took a deep breath, and asked, "Good evening, Your Majesty, how is your night progressing?"

"It was a pretty dull until about five minutes ago," she laughed.

"Oh, did it take that long? I thought I set a new orgasmic speed record?" I said grinning, giving her another kiss, "Sookie, what do you do on the weekends? I'm not supposed to be coming here, but I don't know if I can last that long without seeing you," I waited for her answer.

"If I'm not working, I stay home and read, sometimes watch TV. If Pam doesn't have a date, she comes over. I have a reputation to uphold, you know." she smiled again.

"Yes, the 'Snow Queen.' I've heard," I leered at her.

"Well, I haven't been like this," she took my hand, "for six hundred years."

"You must have had someone special in that time?" I probed.

"Eric, my love, you don't need to know. Celibacy is not a choice for vampires. Shit, it's not even a viable choice for humans. Fucking is integral to feeding, and I had to feed. If there was someone who caught my fancy for a while, why not? You can't remember your lives over the past six hundred years, so I can't ask you about your lovers. I'm sure you had them too.

"So let's agree on this: it doesn't matter if we were not the first for each other; as long as we are the last." Sookie was sure of her reasoning here, too.

"You're right. No questions about each other's pasts," I agreed with her again. I liked that she was smart, but did she always have to be right?

I was still in her and despite our conversation, I was getting harder. It seems my cock doesn't care who the boss was around here. Maybe that's the right attitude to take. I turned her onto her back and started moving slowly. Now that the frenzy was over, I thought we could enjoy a leisurely love-making session, but Sookie had another idea.

She pushed me back on the bed, and scooted away from my mouth. Not that she closed hers, she went down on my stiff cock, and gave it a big lick from bottom to top, then stayed around the sensitive tip, running her tongue around and under the lip. Every time she licked the top, my entire body jerked.

I threaded my hands into her hair and pushed down. She understood, and took almost all of me in her mouth. I learned that vamps had no gag reflex, and she could do a fantastic deep throat.

Her hands squeezed my balls and slid up and down the bottom part of my shaft. Meanwhile she sucked, swirled, and licked me, as I got more excited. Finally she was pumping and sucking faster, and as I was close to coming, she sucked so hard her cheeks were concave. I came in gushes calling her name, feeling like I would never stop.

After a few minutes, I sat up, pulled her up to me and my mouth captured hers in a deep, satisfied kiss. Breaking from the kiss, I lay her on her back to return the favor. I couldn't remember when the rest of our clothes came off, but she was lying there as beautiful as Botticelli's Venus, pale as marble, her skin firm and smooth, with pink tipped breasts. She was exquisite.

I got on my knees at the end of the bed, and slid her down towards me. I opened her legs and before me was the pearl above her center. I lightly licked it, and felt her spasm. If I wasn't careful, this would be over too quickly. I spread her lips and moved to lick her center instead. She tasted like a goddess would, sweet and briny. I lapped her center, sucking up her sweet juices, probing around her secret folds with my tongue. She twisted and writhed under my touch. My hand moved to her breasts, remembering how sensitive they were. I lightly kneaded them, and twisted the nipples in turn, but my focus was her hot, wet center, where I was driving her crazy.

"Eric, please..." she gasped.

"'Please', what, my love?" I was in control now.

"I can't take any more," her voice was getting more ragged.

"What do you want, my dove?" I decided to help her, so I blew a cool breath across her nub.

"Ahh, make me come!" she cried out.

"With pleasure, my love," and it was the last thing I said before I suckled her nub and she started to spasm and scream my name.

I held her close while she came down from her orgasm. Little spasms would shake her body, gradually lessening, until she could open her eyes in amazement at me.

Her lips curled up into a sweet smile, and she said, "Forever mine."

"Yes, my love, as you are mine," I replied, contentedly, "Forever, too."

*********************

We both still had work to do, so we eventually dressed and went back upstairs. I doubt if anyone noticed our absence, except for Pam.

"My Lady, would you have Victor's tail let me know if he actually leaves the vicinity, when he leaves work? I also want the tail to report to me during the day, and to let me know when he's approaching the compound. It's a good idea to keep an eye on him, but better to update the information more frequently," I told her.

"Good idea, Eric, I'll have Pam direct him to report to you during daylight hours. He'll call your cell phone. Is there anything else that you've thought of?" She wrote it down.

"Yes. I'd like a watcher on my house. I'd like to know if anyone is snooping around. I don't want to find any booby traps that I haven't placed there myself. I was also thinking that I should bury some weapons around the property, without being watched. And where can I get some silver nets?"

"How many do you need?"

"I think four will be enough; one for the house, one for the car and two for different places around the property."

She nodded, and added to her list.

"Dear one, wouldn't you like to sneak away and go skinny-dipping with me this weekend?"

Sookie sighed, "Of course I would love to. I am just worried about the danger right now. We shouldn't take any chances with informing our enemies about us. You are so impatient, Eric, you are used to only one lifetime. But for us there is no need to rush, we will have many centuries together."

She sat quietly thinking, "I have an idea, Eric. Michael will be here on Tuesday to begin negotiations for Alaska. You can move into the mansion for the period that they supposedly go on. Since he'll be here with Alaska's lawyers and finance people, you'll have to be here to help with negotiations. We won't have a lawyer stay, because Mr. Cataliadies likes to go home every day. But it wouldn't be out of place if you stayed, since you live further away. I can give you a room close to mine and Pam's. Pam has a room here too, even though she has her own home. It's exactly for times like these, when we 'circle the wagons' as they used to say."

"That sounds good, My Lady. Would we have adjoining rooms? Are they soundproofed?" I smirked.

"Yes, they are. We shall see what can be arranged, Eric. Meanwhile, you have work that you neglected while you were out fooling around with my second," she sounded stern.

"Yes, My Lady. I'll report later on my progress," I said, "And once Victor has left for the day, I'll go and practice. I'll stop by to see if you can join me."

"Fine. If I can't get away, maybe Pam can. Her maker is one of the best fighters I know," she lowered her voice, "She's better than me."

"You're kidding," I raised my eyebrows in astonishment.

"Eric, when I said, you had to get better to stay alive, I meant it. You're good for a human, but you don't have vampire speed or reflexes. You'll be a target in a battle, and one of your weapons will be surprise, because you are so good. But surprise is only a weapon once, after that, they'll know your weaknesses and strengths, so you have to be better. Maybe I can have Pam's maker come in to train you, too. He's the sheriff of Area Four, just East of us," she smiled, "I think you'll like each other."

"Really, what's he like?" I was curious. This was the first time she said that I'd like someone.

"He's a big, blond, sexy Viking," she laughed, "His name is Leif Heldson. In fact, he's a lot like you, but vampire."

"So you think I'm a 'big, blond, sexy Viking' too?" I smirked, and waited for her answer.

"No Eric, I think you're a big, blond, sexy man! Leif really was a Viking!" she dissolved in laughter.

I didn't see what was so funny, and I forgot that I wasn't supposed to ask, "Sookie, did you and Leif..."

"I thought we already discussed this, Eric. I can't have you questioning me, every time an attractive man or vamp walks into the mansion," the Queen was not pleased.

The balance of power was definitely on her side now, "OK Sookie, you had my word. I'm sorry I broke it, I won't ask again." I picked up my papers, and started walking to the door.

She rushed in front of me with vampire speed, "Eric, my love, this is why I don't want to get into these petty details. I've been around for six hundred years. It would be an endless stream of questions and jealousy. They did not count, so I will not mention them. Not one of them mattered to the way you do."

She put her arms around my neck and lifted herself in the air to kiss me. Her tongue circled my lips, and then forced its way inside my mouth. It was dream-like, with the office fading away. I wanted to stand there, kissing her forever. Eventually, she pulled back, and lowered herself to the floor, "My love we have work to do. Maybe you can even move in early, say, Sunday night. If anyone should ask, I'll say you're getting things ready for the negotiations with Alaska. But as I am Queen, no one will ask."

I wondered if I was being bull-shitted, but I thought it was better to wait before I decided, "OK, Sookie. I'll have my things here Sunday night, and you can show me around the private quarters of the compound. I'll see you later." And I walked out.

Queen Sookie's POV

Eric wasn't happy when he left. I can't help that I have been vampire for 600 years.

I don't want questions about my past. There are so many things he wouldn't understand about our practices, primarily before we came out. He's going to have to learn to cope. But I think I'm going to have to listen better. I shouldn't say things that might hurt him in ways that will mar our future together. This love thing is hard, and I'm very out of practice.

He and Leif do share some similarities. I think, if they're not competing, they could be friends. Maybe Leif can come over some night, and the four of use can 'hang out.' Pam certainly isn't interested in her maker, but they get along well. He released her so many years ago, I can no longer remember, and she's been my assistant, then second-in-command, and my friend ever since.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:Leif is mine! Everyone else belongs to Ms Harris.

A/N: Many thanks and BIG Viking Hugs to my beta, txone, Tammy, who makes sure I keep my feet on the ground, my hands on the keys, and my head in the boudoir. (Even though this chapter is lacking a scene there.)

Chapter 11

Eric's POV

I kept busy Saturday, getting my house ready to be vacant for a few weeks. I also prepared waterproof packages for the weapons caches I wanted to hide around the grounds. If de Castro wanted to play dirty, I wanted to be ready for him. Sunday morning I called the security office to ask about prowlers. They said that none of their guards had reported seeing anyone around the property.

I thought it was safe to bury the weapons I had gathered together, so with a spade and a package, I hiked to a point beyond the lake that I thought I could approach from several different directions under decent cover. I did the same on the other side of the house with my second cache. Then I used the spade to transplant some flowers to the front of the house, just in case someone was curious about the dirt.

With everything taken care of, I packed my bag late Sunday afternoon, and drove over to the compound. After the front gate, I normally went through the employee gate, to the parking lot. But today, I went around the corner to the residence, which had a second, more heavily fortified gate, with two guardhouses. If they were wearing red uniforms and tall, black, "bearskin" hats, like the English Queen's Foot Guards, I wouldn't have been surprised. But Sookie had better taste than that. They were dressed in dark green T-shirts and forest camouflage pants.

As I later saw, the T-shirts assigned to the house guards were brown. Every one of them carried a Kriss Super V Submachine gun. Damn, I thought, maybe I could get one too. The house guards carried swords and pistols. I didn't look at what kind, the Kriss had me starry-eyed. After I drove through that gauntlet, I pulled my car under a portico, like you'd find at a hotel. One valet came out and took my keys to park the car and another took my bags to deliver to my room. Pam was waiting for me, looking like a sweet suburban college student in a pink silk tee, and white shorts. I gave her a kiss on the cheek. She put her arm through mine and started the tour.

Pam's POV

Eric showed up just after dark and he looked good enough to eat. Now that Sookie will be busy fucking her soul-mate whenever she's not working, I'll have lots of time to search for my own heart-breaker. I can try online dating, too. is said to have a good selection of women-looking-for-women.

"We'll start with the ground floor. As you can see, there's a passage between the residence, and the office building. It's curved so no one has a corner to hide behind, with guards at the office end. Your security pass for the residence is in your room. The one you have for the office won't work here.

"There is a kitchen with a full-time cook, you can order room service, or eat in the dining room. There are some gathering rooms on this level also, so staff can get to know each other. We want them to be able to recognize each other if there's an emergency," I smiled a little.

"Pam, you're making this so interesting. I could listen to you for hours," Eric was impatient to get upstairs to see Sookie.

"Shut up, Northman. I'm bringing you to the Queen. Be nice, or I'll make the damn tour last all night," I bitched.

"Yes Ma'am, Miss. Ravenscroft. What ever you say, Ma'am," Eric almost saluted.

"Stick a sock in it, Eric. I'm horny and I'm going to have to listen to the two of you doing the bunny hop for hours." I pouted.

"I'm sorry, Pam. I'll help you look..." Eric offered.

"That wouldn't do any good. Anyone attracted to you, automatically wouldn't be attracted to me. And if Sookie caught you chatting up some random blood bags, eh, humans, I wouldn't want to be you. I think she'd cut off your dick first, while you were still alive." I felt in a better mood after I told him this, but the idea didn't seem to bother him.

"How can you look for a girlfriend, if humans are 'blood bags', Pam? Don't you think that attitude might get in your way?" Eric sounded curious.

"Eric, most people are blood bags, it's hard finding the worthwhile humans among them. It's depressing," I sulked.

He stopped me, and turned me to face him, "Poor Pammy, we'll find you someone." Then he kissed my nose, and started walking again. He had to pull me along, because I was in shock. Right, he's my brother now, I suppose I can expect an arranged marriage next.

We were in the central hall, and headed to the staircase on the right. They curved and met at the second floor landing. We walked up, and talked about how Sookie had restored the Antebellum mansion.

On the second floor we walked to a central hall, then turned right to reach Sookie's chamber. It was at the end of the hall, and I knocked before entering.

Queen Sookie's POV

I was anxiously waiting for Eric to arrive. I didn't know if I was doing the right thing, letting him stay in the residence, but the idea was so seductive, as was he, that I gave in to it. At least we wouldn't be skinny dipping out in the open. Pam knocked quietly, and then opened the door. He was holding her arm, and I felt a twinge of something, jealousy, perhaps. I know better. Pam would never betray me, and I don't think Eric would either. But this has happened so fast, I still have some doubts. I will have to ask Octavia to visit while Eric is staying here. It is very convenient to have him close. I think we should exchange blood again. Twice more and we will be bonded. I've never been bonded before. I have heard it is an intense feeling.

Eric smiled at Pam so sweetly. I wondered what is between them. But he has dropped her arm and is walking quickly to me. Before I knew it, I was in his arms with his mouth covering mine, and his tongue down my throat. My arms were around his neck and I felt a ridiculous amount of joy coursing through my veins. I heard Pam laughing in the background, but decided to ignore her for the moment. She won't let me.

"Your Majesty, we have things to do before the fun part of the evening," she implored me to listen to her.

She and Eric wanted different things from me. I had to remain clear minded, so I tried to pull away from Eric, but he wouldn't let go. I got my mouth free, "Eric, love, we have planning to do, and visitors coming. We can continue this later."

"Why are the visitors coming, and we are not?" he asked, partly joking and partly irritated.

"The tension will keep you sharp," I smirked at him. "You're going to need it tonight."

That caught his attention. He looked at me and grinned, "My dear, what have you planned? You look a bit devilish this evening."

"Leif, the Sheriff of Area 4, is coming over to train you. So we must make sure you have all your energy available. We don't use rubber tipped swords here, you know. I would hate to lose my lover before we are bonded," I smiled at him.

"You'd let him kill me?" he was shocked.

"No, of course not Eric! But you would be allowing it, if you are not at your best. He will not kill you, but he might toy with you for a while," I said confidently.

"You have no faith in my abilities, My Lady?" he asked me, taken aback.

"I do, Eric. But he is vampire. He has over 1,000 years of skill, and doesn't tire.

He has the advantage," I reasonably replied.

"As you said before, I have surprise on my side. If you do not tell him of my abilities, we will see who wins," Eric was smiling again. He does like a challenge.

Pam and I showed Eric to his room. It was next to mine, on the south side of the building. The room that Pam had her belongings strewn about was the mirror image, on the north side. Both connected to mine in the middle, which takes up the entire east end of the building.

Leif was due at 9 PM, so we decided that Eric would eat first, and then go over to the training room to warm up. We ordered steak and RBs to my suite, and the three of us sat around and relaxed for a while.

Finally, Eric turned to Pam and asked, "So Pam, this maker of yours, is he everything my Lady told me he is?"

"Yes, Eric, he is. If I didn't prefer girls, I would have stayed and fucked him crazy every night." Pam replied with a big shit-eating grin.

"Pam, that wasn't the information I needed. I mean, how is he with swords, not with women?" Eric was quick to ignore Leif's other prowess, and didn't look at me.

"He's the best at that too, Eric. He was born a Viking, and every place he went he learned something," Pam looked proud of her maker, "It was a great honor for him to have chosen me as a companion."

My poor Eric didn't look so confident after these announcements. It's not shameful to be beaten by someone as powerful as Leif, but I'm not sure that he saw losing in that way. We walked together to the office building's training room to warm up. Eric pulled Pam aside, and spoke softly to her, I couldn't hear what he said, but they started to warm up together. I sat down to watch. About ten minutes later, I heard the door open and soft footsteps came across the floor to where I was sitting. Leif Heldson, kneeled in front of me, and waited for me to acknowledge his presence. There was a time when my dead heart would have been beating loud enough to hear, but no longer.

I inclined my head towards him and said quietly, "Leif, thank you for coming this evening. You'll be happy to know that we may go to war with Nevada, and you can use your skills again."

His eyes sparkled as he thought of war, "You don't want this, Milady?"

"No Leif, I just want a quiet life now, no more bloodlusts for me," I smiled, looking into his blue eyes for the first time.

"That's a shame, Milady. We had a lot of fun. Annihilating our enemies, and then trying to annihilate ourselves through passion," he smiled back at me in remembrance. "Who is that training with Pam?" he asked.

"That is my mate, Eric Northman. I'd rather he not know about us," I said hesitantly.

"Why, My Queen, are you ashamed of what we did together?" Leif raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not Leif, but he is human, and I don't wish to hurt him. I told him that our pasts are irrelevant, that only our future together matters," I explained.

"Why would you say such a thing? Everyone is made of their past," Leif's face started to close down. He didn't like to deny his past, or mine.

"But he cannot remember his, as I can. Leif, he...no, we, have been reincarnated together for the past 2,000 years. I have seen it. He was my fiancé in Barcelona, when I was turned," I told him. "He was at sea when we ran from the city. He could not help. This is serious, if we are attacked while he is still human, I could lose him. After 600 years, I do not want that to happen. I want him trained by the best, Leif, and that is you."

"You know, Milady, I would like to be in his place," Leif said sadly. He believed what I told him, the world was full of many strange things.

"I know, Leif. But you would have been so bored and frustrated being my partner, while I was the one running a kingdom. You would have been unhappy, and then you would have turned bitter. We are better as friends," I smiled at him, understanding. "Please help me with this, Leif. I will owe you a big favor."

Leif thought about the offer, and then shook his head as if to shake the memories away. "Of course, My Lady, your wish is my command. I will wait to collect my favor. Now," he was smiling again, "I will go and meet your mate, and we can have some fun."

"For mercy's sake, Leif, don't injure him!" I told him, my voice full of emotion.

"Of course not, Milady. Well, maybe, just a little, so he knows who his superior is," Leif smiled a familiar shit-eating grin, and I wondered if everyone I knew was related.

Eric POV

I watched a vampire sit and speak with my beloved, and then he turned and walked towards me and Pam. As he got closer, I could see his smile, his blond hair and his height. Maybe not in that order. He was at least at tall as I was, a little heavier, and had a stubbly beard. His eyes were also blue, and he walked with the confidence of a man who has seen nations rise and fall, and persevered. He reached me, stopped and looked me over. He had a slight Scandinavian accent, similar to my father's, "I am Leif Haraldson, Sheriff of Area 4. Our Queen wants me to train you. I have agreed."

"I'm honored to meet you. Eric Northman, the Queen's CFO and fiancé," I said proudly.

"Yes. She told me. Congratulations," he turned from me, "Pam, my dear, how are you tonight? You look adorable as always." He took her hand and kissed the palm.

"Thank you, Master. Things have been getting interesting lately. Perhaps we will see more of you in the days to come," Pam beamed at her maker.

"Perhaps," he said non-committed, "but for now we need to practice. Eric, which sword do you prefer?"

"The Viking spatha," I enjoyed the look of surprise on Leif's face.

"Good, it is also my favorite. Let's see what you can do," he smiled and opened his case. From it Leif removed a beautiful spatha, that looked old, well used and well cared for. I removed the one from the wall that I was most used to. I checked it to see if it was undamaged. Seeing that is was, I walked to the center of the room where we saluted each other.

Queen Sookie POV

Pam joined me, sitting at the side of the room. It was strange watching the two men who looked so much alike. I wondered if Leif was one of the reincarnations of Eric, and if we had found each other in that life. That would explain my passion for him. Of course, Leif could generate that passion himself.

After they saluted each other, they moved into position, and each watched the other. I have seen sword fights like this before. It was as if the fight was in the combatant's heads, not in time and space. Leif feinted to his left, turning his sword into an upward slice, but Eric was already centered and his sword was in position to stop Leif's down stroke. They circled a bit more, and Eric tried a direct slice from right to left, angling downward. He almost accomplished his goal, when Leif used his vampire speed to block it and turn Eric's sword away. But Eric immediately counter-parried, turning his sword in a circle to get under Leif's, and sliced Leif from left to right across his chest.

'_Shit! I forgot to have them put on armor!'_ I thought, as I grabbed Pam's hand and squeezed. Leif smiled, and I knew that evil grin. I've fought at his side many times, and he was getting serious. He had underestimated Eric's skill, and it wouldn't happen again. I told Eric, he would be a surprise only once.

As I watched, they became more sure of their own, and each others, skills. Eric had gained confidence knowing he had first blood. Leif started the next rally with a thrust towards Eric's midsection. Eric stepped quickly out of the way, and turned his left shoulder to Leif, so the blade rushed by his body. Eric continued his turn, and was close to Leif when he stopped turning. He held Leif against his upper body, and held the blade to Leif's neck. Leif didn't try to escape.

"Yield!" Eric ordered. Leif pointed his sword to the floor and Eric stepped back. They saluted each other again, and Eric went over to look at Leif's chest. "I'm sorry. We should be wearing protective wear," Eric said to the vamp.

"It is nothing. It will heal quickly. You are very good for a human. Where did you train?" Leif was curious about the human who beat him, managing to touch him twice.

"Last, at the Fencers Club in New York," Eric answered, "You must have taken it easy on me. I can tell you have far more skill than I do."

"I promised the Queen I would not injure you. Next time we will wear mail, and be more serious," Leif laughed.

"That sounds good. When can you come back?" Eric asked, eager to learn from this master. I'm sure he knew that next time it would not be so easy to win.

"I will return tomorrow, with mail for both of us. What is here will not fit you," Leif replied.

They walked together to where Pam and I were sitting. They looked like brothers. When I turned Eric, they would defend me together, and I believed that they would be unstoppable. For Eric to win over Leif was truly amazing. I wondered why they didn't continue, but when I saw the blood on Leif's shirt, I understood. If he continued to train, it would take longer to heal. Besides, it must sting him to be beaten by a human. He'll come back and whip Eric's ass next time. It will be fun to watch.

"Gentlemen, you both looked very good out there. Eric, you did very well tonight. Are you two going to practice together again?" I asked both of them.

Eric walked up to me before answering and gave me a soft kiss. "Yes, My Lady. Leif is returning tomorrow with armor, so I can't scratch him again," he smiled as he said that.

"It is nothing, and will heal quickly. I just don't want to keep it open by continuing," Leif added.

"Well then, if we are finished here, shall we return to my quarters for a drink," I suggested. Everyone agreed, and soon after we arrived at the training hall, we were gone again, back to the privacy of my suite. Before long, Pam and Leif would also go, leaving Eric and me on our own for the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:Thank you to my Beta, txone, who, in the midst of chaos, found time to Beta this chapter. She's the best!

10K is 10 Kilos=22 lbs.

A/N:Thanks to Ms Charlaine Harris who created the characters we love, and allows them a play date with us.

Chapter 12

Monday. Eric's POV

After a very satisfying night, I left Sookie and went to my room to sleep. I left a morning call and breakfast order for noon. It would have to be enough sleep, I had too much to do to laze around a mansion and get room service. After breakfast, while I was working on a pot of very good coffee, I called Alcide Herveaux from my room. I had to find out how the NORD project was coming along. I hoped we could delay Nevada long enough to at least get the "completed" properties finished.

Alcide answered his cell on the first ring. "Herveaux here."

"Herveaux, it's Eric Northman. I want to know how far you've gotten with those properties." I was determined to keep any warmth out of my voice. He had to be kept on his toes.

"Mr. Northman, I'm glad you called. I'm pleased with the progress we're making. I was able to hire a bunch of electricians, plumbers, roofers, and any other trade you could think of, to complete the work. It is our luck that the federal, state and local systems are so fucked up. They should already be working on renovations, but the different offices are so busy cock-blocking each other, nothing is getting done."

"I'm glad you got the manpower, Alcide. What are you doing with it?"

"We've started on the properties that are marked 'completed.' I've picked the smaller jobs first, so we could push the numbers up, then we'll move on the the bigger jobs. So far we've finished eight small properties. The work will move faster from this week because the men won't be spread out. How long do you think you have?" Alcide asked, worriedly.

"Six weeks at most. I'll need to visit New Orleans the day before to inspect the work, and take photos. Will you have it done?"

"We'll have all the 'completed' properties done. Work will continue on the others until they're finished, so I'm not sure how long that will take."

"I don't want you slacking off on those others, Herveaux! The more we have done to show the council, the better the Queen's position will be," I threatened.

"We won't be doing any other jobs, Northman. I gave you my word."

"What's your father up to? Are you monitoring his calls?"

"So far he's at home, staying out of trouble. I took away his cellphone, and the house phone is monitored. I don't know why he would contact de Castro anyway."

I sighed, "Because, he thinks if he cooperates with de Castro, his debt will be forgiven. You and I know it's unrealistic, but your father is desperate. He doesn't understand what he did was wrong. He betrayed my Queen to save his company and his ass. If he contacts de Castro, Herveaux, all this will be for nothing. So you have to prevent him from calling de Castro, not just finding out after the fact!"

"That will be like keeping him prisoner in his own home! I don't know if I can do that to my father."

"Then we can supply some weres who will. Or we can bring him someplace he will be safe but 'unavailable'. Your choice," I was pretty sure Sookie would back me up on this.

"OK, Northman, I don't like it, but I understand your position. I'll get some pack members to watch him 24/7."

"Thank you, Alcide. This is serious business, we all want to get past it in good health. Plus, he'll have protection if de Castro decided he's no longer of use."

"OK, I'll take care of it now."

"Goodbye, Herveaux," I hung up.

That was my first job of the day, and if Alcide takes care of it just as he said he would, it's a good step forward. Now for Victor. I called security for the latest update on Victor's movements. He came into the office at the usual time, nothing out of place. Phone calls? Yes. I wanted the records brought to my room ASAP, not to my office. Staying here was convenient, I could get used to it.

I went over to the office at 2 PM. Everyone looked busy, including Victor. He was working on the project I had given him. I tried not to worry about him since he was covered around the clock, but we didn't want to react to occurrences, we wanted to know what was going to happen in advance. I took care of everything I needed to before 6PM. I decided to go back to the residence and see Sookie before my training with Leif.

Vampire hours were taking a toll on me. Either I gave up days altogether, or start power napping. I decided on the power nap idea, I thought I could convince Sookie of that too. She wasn't up yet, but I knew it wouldn't be long. So I lay down for my nap.

I came back from my dreams, with my dream lying next to me. Sookie, sweet and sexy, was in down time, curled against my side. The soft coral of her short nightgown made her skin glow and she looked younger than the twenty years she had attained when she was turned. Almost covered in the swirls of blond hair around her head and down her back, she looked irresistible.

I leaned over and softly kissed her awake. As I took her in my arms, her eyes opened and her smile reached them. My Sookie, I just wanted to hold her and lie here forever. She started to kiss my chest and the other places on my body that she could reach. I almost didn't want to interrupt the way I was feeling, but with those tiny, soft kisses on my chin, neck, chest, and belly, my mood started changing from contentment to desire.

She pulled herself on top of me and reached up to my mouth with hers. Her tongue taunted me, and as I opened to allow her entrance, she thrust her tongue inside and changed from soft and sweet, to hungry. My cock leaped up, and she 'oohed' at the feel of it between her legs.

I reached my hand down to feel her center, she was already wet. I pressed a finger in and touched her soft wet places, pushing her legs together so they surrounded my cock. It pulsed up and down while my hand was busy playing in and around her clit. My other hand was on her marvelous soft ass, kneading and squeezing it, as my body began rocking in a well known rhythm.

Her breath started catching, and I held her in place as she ground against my pelvic bone. I put a second finger inside her and she got wilder as I propelled my fingers in and out. My knuckle rested against her nub, and as I moved my fingers, it rubbed her and brought her to climax.

As she came, she put both hands on my face and pulled it up to hers. She attacked my mouth, sucking my tongue hard. She was making guttural noises into my mouth, not breaking our kiss until she was sated. My cock was still captured between her legs and she squeezed and pulsed it, as the shocks continued through her body.

"Eric, my love," Sookie murmured, "we must exchange blood again."

I turned on my side, holding her, and freed my arm for her. She took her wrist into her mouth and bit down, pushing it to my mouth, then reached for mine, and sunk her teeth into my forearm. I could feel our blood running into each others bodies.

She was becoming aroused again, but we couldn't release our mouths from the sweet elixir that was being added to our veins. Finally, lust overruled blood, and I pulled my arm free, and dropped her wrist. I flipped her over, pushed her legs open and drove into her. She made a wild noise, and gripped my body with her legs.

I could feel her tightness pulling at me with every stroke. I lifted her ass and pulled her to me, burying myself deep within her, making her shudder as the depth increased, as our arms gripped each other tightly. That shudder turned into a tempo matching my own, and I could feel that she was caught up in the drive to climax with me.

We came together with a pulsating that went from our groins to our fingertips and toes. With her legs and arms wrapped around me, and my arms wrapped around her, holding each other tight, we merged into one. Bright lights flashing, senses overwhelmed, I let go of consciousness. When I came to, we were still joined at our center, and still wrapped around each other.

Sookie started to speak, but I shushed her with my mouth. _"Later,"_ I thought.

"_Mmmm, OK,_" I heard in response. Nothing can break up a romantic moment like learning you can read each other's mind.

"Sookie, think something," I whispered.

"_I love you, and it's time to get up," _Sookie thought at me.

"_I don't want to, and what the fuck is happening? Oh, I love you too,"_ I replied.

"It's a result of the bond, Eric. We've exchanged blood twice. The bond is getting stronger, I've heard of bonded couples hearing each other. Vamps and their children can hear each other. It's a handy thing to have, don't you think?" Sookie answered.

"Can you read anyone else's mind?" I inquired.

"No, silly man. Only yours!" Sookie exclaimed, giving me a big kiss. "This is wonderful! It's our own private hot line, we can help each other in many ways without anyone knowing. Except for Pam, we'll keep it secret."

"Are you sure we should tell Pam? I think this should be our secret," I quietly said.

"Pam will figure it out anyway, and if we don't tell her before she does, she'll be very hurt," Sookie replied softly.

"Sookie, will we ever have anything that is just ours?" I was a little sad. It seemed we shared everything with Pam, or someone else.

"Of course, Eric, everything we have between us 'is just ours'. The lovemaking, the feelings and history, our private times, that is only between us. But other things, that can help keep us safe, can be shared to strengthen our position. Pam would know sooner or later, why should we hurt her feelings keeping it from her now?" Sookie reasoned. I nodded in agreement. I did not want to hurt Pam.

"Then we need more private time," I said, rolling over on top of her, and kissing her wholeheartedly.

"_I agree," _Sookie thought at me_, "but first we have to get through this crisis. So let's get up, so you can eat before you meet Leif for practice. He'll show no mercy today, you've been warned."_

"That's a challenge I'm looking forward to," I stated, and jumped out of bed.

After eating and dressing, we walked over to the office building, stopping for Pam, at her desk, on the way. Once in the training room, Sookie and I decided to spar for a while before Leif arrived. She chose her favorite katana, and I, my usual spatha. I should see about having one made for me, if I was going to be using it for the next thousand years.

After practicing a while with Sookie, Pam decided to join us, without Sookie leaving, making it two against one. I could tell they were going easy on me, but it took a lot of concentration to track two adversaries. In a real fight, no one would take it easy on me, so it was more to learn. We only practiced for another ten minutes, then took a break, to stretch and relax before Leif appeared.

Leif came in quietly, almost as if he was casing the joint. Looking around at the room, taking in what was there, what he could use, and where his advantage would lie. Yes, I'm no fool, and I had done it also, but without my opponent watching me.

The room was simple, the entire length of the building, and about two thirds of it's depth. It was lined in windows that looked out onto the Red River, but had the light proof glass of the best vampire hotels. Even though they normally wouldn't be here in the day, in case of emergency, they would be safe.

Taking up two thirds of the space was the sword fighting area. The other one third had work-out machines, cubbies for belongings, a water machine, and other various things you'd find at a sports club. There were bleachers along the other short side, and a couple of tables with chairs in the room, but out of the way of the active area. The entire space was wood floored and around 4,800 square feet.

Leif was just as polite to Sookie and Pam when he entered, as the previous day. To me, however, a line had been crossed, maybe not to an equal, but at least to a fighter.

"Eric, here is the maille that I said I would bring for you. As you are almost my size, I thought you could use it now. Please accept it as a gift, to My Queen's mate." Leif said as he handed me the bundle of maille.

"Thank you, Lief. I hope not to bring shame to you, or My Lady, while using it," I replied.

"I am sure you will do your best, Eric. So let's try it out today. It's heavy and you need to get used to it. This is a hauberk, you put it on over your head, like a shirt. It weighs about 10 K, and the weight is born by the shoulders. If you belt it, some of the weight will be distributed to the belt. But it is practically impervious to sword slashes," Leif instructed me.

I put it on, and the weight, as it fell, straightening out from my shoulders, was an unpleasant surprise. I would have to train with it, so it would not be a burden.

"Let's start our practice now," Leif suggested, "no head or leg attacks, agreed?"

"Agreed," I replied.

We saluted each other as before, and started circling. He was at more of an advantage today. I was carrying the extra weight of the maille that I wasn't used to, and my skills were no longer a surprise.

Leif suddenly thrust towards my abdomen, I stepped out of the way and continued to turn, but before I could close in on him, Leif moved to my left, and came up behind me, holding his sword to my throat. "Point." he said. This match wouldn't be over so quickly.

Since I couldn't tire him, and he'd fought me before, I decided I would have to be tricky. I'd fight and let him think I was slowing down, then attack. I saluted and started to attack and block his counter-attacks. He parried my thrusts and we continued in this mode for several minutes.

Adrenaline was kicking in, and I was no longer feeling the weight of the maille. I attacked, putting more weight behind the sword and moved him backwards. I thought I was doing well, until he reached one of the tables and jumped up on it. Now my only target was his legs, which were out of bounds, but he could reach any part of me. I moved to my left, away from the edge of the table. I expected him to jump down in front of me, but instead he jumped over me, and I had to turn rapidly to block his slice across my back. I didn't know we'd be playing by vampire rules.

He quickly attacked, pushing me back towards the same table. I parried, but couldn't move from defense to attack so easily. For all my planning, I thought I was in deep shit.

I managed to move to my right going around the edge of the table. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the rack of weights, and the bars lying in place along the racks. Letting Leif force me back, I slid to my right and picked up a bar, hefting it in my left hand as I blocked a slice. Good, it was one of the lighter ones, about six to eight pounds. Now I had two weapons. I used the bar like a shield, to block and make openings for my sword. I expected Leif to pick up a second weapon, and he did. He maneuvered over to the wall and took a short sword. The bar had a longer reach, but his had a point.

I was able to force him back into the middle of the room. We thrust, counter-thrust, sliced, parried, cut and blocked. I was beginning to tire. The vampire advantage would take this match, if we continued much longer. I was foolish to think that, at this point, I could force him back. He had allowed me to move him back, and now that we were free of obstacles, he lunged forward in full attack mode. I was busy with both hands, parry, slice, block, thrust, block, block, block, no time for fighting back.

Then Leif took a big swing and hit me mid-body with the flat of his blade, lifting me off my feet. When I fell, I went sliding down the floor. He jumped and stood over me, with the point of the sword at my neck, "Yield!" he commanded. I dropped my sword and bar, and he stepped away. He put his swords down, and offered me a hand up. "Good work, Northman. Once you are vampire, you won't be easy to beat," he said with a grin.

"Thanks, Leif. And thanks for hitting me with the flat of the blade, instead of the edge. I would have been sliced in two, in spite of the maille," I replied, also smiling.

"I promised the Queen I wouldn't injure you too much. But you may have a stomach ache," Leif good-naturedly returned.

I already had a stomach ache, and was finding it hard to stand up straight. But I wasn't going to show that much weakness in front of this warrior. I looked for Sookie, and saw she and Pam were walking towards us. I smiled to look at her. Even relaxed, in casual clothes, she was beautiful and looked like a queen. I projected a thought to her, _"Sookie, I need your help walking, lover."_

She didn't miss a step, or change her expression, just walked over to me and gave me a hug, more gentle than it seemed. "Well, Leif, you certainly had your revenge today," she smiled at her Sheriff. "Let's all celebrate in my rooms." _'Put your arm over my shoulder, my love. I'll hold you up.'_

"I'm afraid, My Queen, I must get back to my area. There have been some happenings that I need to check into," Leif answered.

"Anything that I should know about?" Sookie asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll report to you when I find out something interesting. But it seems there has been an influx of strange vampires into my territory, and they haven't reported in," he replied.

"OK Leif, keep me informed. You know what we are facing here," Sookie said in her Queen voice.

"Of course, My Lady," he bowed his head, and left.

Sookie looked up at me, "Are you alright?"

"I will be once I am lying down. I'm glad he's on our side!" I was being held up by both Pam and Sookie. Trying to look as normal as possible, we made our way back to the second floor suites. Whenever we passed a vampire, Sookie would move away, so it would look like I was Pam's drunken toy.

When we were close to my room, Sookie flew ahead to open the door, while Pam picked me up, and sped me into my room. She put me on the bed, but made me sit up while she and Sookie removed the maille. Once removed, Sookie picked up my shirt and they looked at my stomach. "Leif sure is strong!" Sookie said in the understatement of the year.

Across my abdomen, was the imprint of Leif's sword, down to the engraved fuller.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:Sookie, Eric and Pam belong to Ms Charlaine Harris, Leif belongs to me. Don't sue, I'm poor.

A/N: I don't know how she does it, but Tammy, "txone," Beta extraordinaire, always manages to find time to fix my goofs, and tell me the truth. I don't know when she sleeps!

Chapter 13

Queen Sookie's POV

Poor Eric, Leif certainly left his mark. I gave him a bit more blood to help heal any internal injuries. The ones to his skin were healing rapidly. He did well against Leif. I don't know how much Leif held back, but if that last blow had been with the sword's edge, Eric would be in two pieces. He did want to sleep early, so after a cuddle, I left him to take care of state business.

The team from Alaska would arrive at about 8PM and they would need sleeping, research and conference accommodations. I decided to put them in the Conference Center building where they would be separate from my vampires. There was room for them to both sleep and work there. We didn't expect any work to be done tonight, instead we'd have a welcoming reception. Work would start the next night as we tried to hammer out a marriage agreement between Alaska and Louisiana. Only Michael, of the Alaskan vampires, knew that the entire trip was a sham. I would speak with him privately tonight.

Mr. Cataliades would lead my team. Eric could help, but there were others whose primary jobs it would be to negotiate. Negotiations cover conjugal visits, if any, in addition to the mandatory one time per year, alliances in case of war, gifts and loans, even regular visits. Who would disrupt his, or her, country to visit the other, and who would pay for the visits, the one traveling, or the one hosting the royal entourage. Every comma, period and decimal point would be scrutinized. Sometimes the negotiations take a couple of years to hammer out.

Everything was prepared by the time I crawled back into bed with Eric. I certainly liked having him next door to me. I cuddled next to him, taking a deep breath of his masculine human scent. His warmth comforted me as the sun rose and I died for another day.

The next evening found Eric next to me as I awakened. He was holding me from behind, one hand covering my breasts, and his face buried in my hair. My head was resting comfortably on his other arm. He was sleeping, breathing in soft snores. I could hear his heart beating, steadily, reliably. Did I want to end that heartbeat?

I wanted Eric with me forever, but the vampire Eric would probably be different. A more cautious, less spontaneous, less innocent Eric. It was something to think about and discuss. Thinking about Eric's spontaneity, I started to feel that way myself. I pushed back against him, and felt him stir. His hand tightened around my breast, and his second hand reached down to press me to his body. I felt a tingling in my center and moved my hips to rub against his Gift. I could feel it growing, and it was magnificent. I turned in his arms to face him, my hands twisted themselves into his hair and I looked into those beautiful blue eyes, the color of the sea, "I love you," I murmured, and turned up my face to kiss him.

I traced his lips with my tongue, sucked softly on his upper lip, then his lower, he quickly tired of the game, covered my mouth with his and stuck his tongue down my throat. I pulled away and he didn't look happy, "Eric, the Alaskan vamps will be here soon, we'll have to be quick." He looked happier that he didn't have to stop altogether, and reclaimed my mouth. We saved time by already being naked.

Before I left to get dressed, I reminded him that he needed to wear a suit tonight, but not a tie. I called for the dresser to be up in my room in fifteen minutes, and took a fast shower. As Queen, I had to be more formally dressed. For tonight I chose a midnight blue, one shoulder Calvin Klein matte knit. It was simple, but I loved the way it looked and moved on me. I wore my hair up, with the small diamond tiara and long diamond earrings.

When I was dressed, I dismissed the dresser and went to Pam's room to see if she was ready. She was wearing a charcoal pleated Calvin gown with an obi tie belt, that made her look as fragile as a snow flower. Her hair shimmered like platinum and she wore tanzanite to reflect her eyes. We were a pair. We knew exactly how good we looked, and had always enjoyed playing with, and teasing each others preferred toys. With new vamps coming to visit, we were looking forward to having some fun. My participation was somewhat limited, of course, but I could still have a good time. At least I could dance. I always had a band at receptions and parties because I loved to dance. It's good to be Queen!

The two of us walked back to Eric's room, and knocked. He opened the door, and I forgot about game playing. I just wanted to take him to bed again...and again. He was wearing a beautiful black suit that made him look like a panther, only instead of golden eyes, his eyes were a glowing deep blue, enriched by the dark blue striped shirt he was wearing.

"Wow, Eric, wow!" I was speechless.

"You like?" he stood like a model with one hand in his pocket, then walked in runway mode. "Hugo Boss. I'm the Boss tonight," he laughed.

"_Honey, when you look like that, you can boss me around anytime,"_ I thought at him. He lifted an eyebrow, and I had to put a caveat on it, _"in private."_ He didn't look quite so happy at that, but I reached up and kissed him with all the love and sexual longing I could muster. After a moment's stiffness, he relaxed and joined in. I could feel him growing and getting hard, but we didn't have time now. "Later, love, after the reception," I promised.

The three of us walked to the Ballroom building together, but before we entered, Pam and Eric dropped back, so I could enter first. The guards opened the doors, and the senior guard on duty announced my arrival, "Her Royal Majesty, Queen Sookie of Louisiana."

I stopped at the double doors, and surveyed the scene in front of me. Each Sheriff was allowed five guests, plus himself. High level employees like Eric and Mr. Cataliades, and many of my own local vampires were included as guests. Adding the Alaskan team of twelve, we had about eighty people to party tonight, and only about 10% not vampire. It was going to be a good night. We had various kinds of bottled blood, wine and beer at the bar. There was one table of cold food and desserts for the humans. Many of them would have been prepared, and would've eaten before they arrived. Plus, there were the donors for the vamps. While some Rulers, like Felipe, had the donors standing around the room, like so much furniture, I had them seated in an alcove at their own tables. They could eat as they liked, but were limited to two drinks, and were expected to go with any vampire to an adjoining room, as dinner.

I walked in a dignified manner to my throne and sat. Pam and Eric stood behind my throne. Everyone knew that Pam was my second, but we decided, if anyone asked, that Eric was being trained in emergency security, in case anything happened on a business trip.

Inclining my head to the Alaskan Vamps, they came before me, all bowing at once. Michael stepped forward, bowed again, and asked permission to speak. After I nodded, he spoke, "Your Majesty, our King, Cyril of Alaska has sent us on an important mission. He wishes to marry you, and in that way, not only acquire his heart's desire, yourself, but also, to ally your two states for the benefit of both. I bring you the Opening Gift from His Majesty, and a letter declaring his devotion."

"Thank you Michael. I willingly accept this Opening Gift, and in doing so, declare the beginning of our negotiations. The letter I will read in private, then ask you to join me, so we might discuss anything pertinent," I raised my voice, "Meanwhile, I hope that you and your group will join the Vampires of Louisiana in their welcome to you. Please enjoy this evening, for tomorrow we begin." I stood, and as I left the room, I motioned to Pam and Eric to follow me.

"Well, that was quick," I said. As soon as we were in the Queen's salon, adjacent to the ballroom, I put down the gift and sat, opening the letter.

"Is that the way it always is?" asked Eric.

"No," I replied, smiling at him, "some Monarchs have long drawn out magnificent ceremonies. I think most others prefer this. Get the formal bit over, then dance."

"I certainly prefer it, Your Majesty, so let's finish here and party," Pam said excitedly.

"Pam, my darling," Eric said with a smile, "surely you are not planning to betray me tonight."

"Oh shit! I forgot about that! I am a vampire, Eric, we're not good at faithfulness when there's no sex involved." Pam sulked.

"Thanks for the warning. My Queen, do you have an idea of how Pam can satisfy all her hungers tonight?" Eric looked at me, I was reading Alaska's letter.

"Sorry... Oh, Pammy, yes, I have a special meal for you in your room. If you can wait until after the reception to feed, she was brought in through the mansion tunnel... if you would glamour her when you are through, Trey can take her back out."

I was distracted by the letter. Eric felt it in the bond, but Pam could just tell.  
"Thank you for the gift." Pam spoke first, and then paused, "What is it, Your Majesty?"

"Cyril has been contacted by a member of the Council, who advised that it might not be a good idea to ally himself with me."

"My Lady, we knew that Felipe had members of the Council on his side. This is only one member, and no one but us knows what has been put into place," Eric was trying to soothe me. "The plan is working. We will prevail."

"Eric is right, My Queen. Things are moving ahead, just as we planned. As long as Victor and Felipe are kept in the dark, we will win," Pam smiled. "Who leaked that we are negotiating?"

"Someone who is no longer on the team," I smiled the smile that Pam knew well. I had to do a lot of bad stuff to get where I am, and I enjoyed a great deal of it! I looked over at Eric. I wondered what he thought of the 'evil smile.' I forgot he could read my mind. He got up from his chair and quickly pulled me out of mine. Passion, want, need, love, admiration and pride, all went into that kiss. I was getting dizzy with lust, but we had guests. I had to stop. "Later, Eric, let's have some fun tonight. You can meet the other Sheriffs. It will be good for you to know them, and for you to know who is trustworthy, besides Leif."

"What we do is not fun?" he smirked.

"Yes, my love, it's many things, but not in public," I pulled him by his arm, "And it's not dancing!"

Pam grabbed his other arm and we went laughing out the door. We stopped at the double doors to compose ourselves, and then joined the party. The band was playing and both vamps and humans were dancing.

"Let's get some nourishment," I suggested.

Pam and I got our Royalty Blend, and Eric chose an Alaskan Amber Alt Beer. True Alt beer isn't exported from Germany, he said, but this was close. We walked to the table nearest the throne that is always reserved for me. Eric put down his drink, and went back for food. When he returned he had a plate of beautifully roasted vegetables and a sandwich. He sat down next to Pam, and before he started to eat, asked if he could dance with both of us tonight?

"Of course, just remember that for now, you are Pam's toy," I said gritting my teeth, "and you must act it." I tried to stay cool.

"My lady, you know we will be acting," he whispered, so softly that not even the vampires could hear, "and I will prove it to you all night until you believe me."

I started feeling wet from his voice and his promise. At that moment Leif walked up and asked me to dance. I accepted and stood to go with him.

'Leif only reminds me of you, my love,' I thought at him. 'And he knows about us'

'Then dance with him, but be careful, don't pretend too much,' he thought back, 'remember, you are mine!'

I may not be sure about turning him, but he already sounded like a vampire.

After dancing for about an hour, I felt it was time to speak with Michael. I sent Pam to bring him to the same room we had been in before. We couldn't have Eric with us, it wouldn't have looked right. We left him in the ballroom, talking with Leif and some of the other sheriffs. Pam brought Michael in after I was seated. I watched him approach. He was a good height, about 5'11", slender, without looking anemic, with dark hair and hazel green eyes. He wasn't bad looking, but after Eric, and even Leif, I was completely spoiled for the ordinary man. Michael bowed to me. I inclined my head, motioning that he should sit. Pam came to stand beside me.

"Michael, do you know what is in this letter? And the truth about these negotiations?" I asked him.

"Yes, Your Highness, Cyril has trusted me with the information. He asked me to convey his loyalty and support, he is opposed to what Felipe has planned for you. I remember the last time you graced us with a visit in Alaska. I wish to declare my personal loyalty to you also. As long as it doesn't interfere with my fealty to Cyril, I will help you in any way I can," he stood, and bowed from the waist.

It was an unusual statement for the child and second of another vampire to make. Even though I was touched, I wondered why he made it. His eyes looked clear and without secrets, never true in our world. I wished I could read his mind.

"I'm honored that you think so highly of me, Michael. Thank you for your support, I hope it doesn't come to fighting," I laughed, "Who am I kidding, I love a good fight."

"I know Your Highness, you are famous for your battles," he smiled, "You have great fighters on your side, I could learn from them."

Was this all it was? He wanted the chance to improve and fight on the winning side? It was possible. Things have been quiet in our world for a while, with no wars since I had been awarded Louisiana. I would have to call Cyril, and a few other contacts, to check him out. After a few more minutes of conversation, we returned to the ballroom. Pam walked over to Eric and put her hand on his arm, and he covered it with his own. My stomach clenched, so I turned to Michael, and asked him if he liked to dance.

Eric's POV

I was standing there, talking with Leif and a couple of other sheriffs, when Sookie and Pam returned to the room. Pam came right over to me and put her hand on my arm. I covered it with my own, and kept on talking. Tricky? Yeah. We must let it look like Pam has the upper hand. I am her "toy." Equal? I don't think that is really possible in vamp-human relations? These were thoughts too deep for a party. Sookie is dancing with Michael. If I leave now with Pam, when will Sookie leave? It's too early to leave, let's dance.

"Pam, would you like to dance?" I queried with a smile on my face.

"Yes, Eric, that would be lovely," she replied. My facade almost cracked when she became the polite society girl. Definitely not Pam! What was wrong?

"Pam, what's up?" I asked.

"I'm not sure Eric. Michael just swore loyalty to Sookie, an unheard of thing. It's just short of pledging fealty, which he owes to Cyril."

"Are we bugging his room, his phones, the meeting rooms? Have they been going through the luggage while he's here at the reception? All of Alaska's rooms? Are there cameras set up?" I wasn't sure if we had everything covered.

"Of course, Eric, that's taken for granted. We need something new that they won't expect."

"What about the shifter as a fly on the wall? Can he tell what's happening while he's changed? He might be able to see things that are missed by the camera. Especially if they know the camera is there."

"I believe he can. After all, he follows Victor, and reports back."

"So we'd have to remove him from watching Victor? I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"We have more than one shifter on salary, Eric."

"Good. I'll try to think of some other options. Pam, when would you like to leave? When can Sookie leave?"

"It's only midnight, Eric. Are you going to turn into a pumpkin? Dance with some of the other women, I give you permission."

"Thanks, Pam. What would Sookie say?"

"She knows how the game is played. You're only dancing, just as she is."

I looked around at the dance floor, and through a maze of bodies saw Sookie dancing and talking with Michael. The party was just getting started. It's not that I wanted to leave the party - alone. I wanted to go back to my room with Sookie, and fuck her and eat her and rub myself all over her.

"Let's dance over to them and switch partners, Pam. I'd like to talk to her."

"I'm sure that's not all you want to do to her, Eric." Pam's mouth twitched.

"Nothing else, girlfriend," I laughed and so did Pam. We danced over to Sookie and Michael, and when the song was over, I bowed and said, "Your Highness, may I have this dance?"

Sookie smiled graciously, and held her hand out to me. I took it, and placed my other hand respectfully on her tiny waist. We held our conversation mind-to-mind.  
_  
"Sookie, my love, when can we leave this party and return to our rooms?"_

"You can leave anytime, Eric, I have to stay for several hours more. I am the host, and it would be rude for me to leave early."

"We could be much better employed, than talking and schmoozing."

"But that's what I do, Eric. Instead of 'Queen of Louisiana', think of me as 'President for Life' of a small dictatorship. There'll always be someone who wants to overthrow me, and I always have to be one step ahead. This is a job, separate from my personal life, and if I don't pay attention, I could lose it and my life at the same time. At social gatherings, I find out what's happening and sweet talk people into supporting me or making whatever changes, I feel are best. If you are tired, you may be excused, and go to your room, but I have my obligations. Talk to Pam, perhaps she'd like to leave early with you to feed."

"Go to my room, Sookie? You make me sound like a child."

"In my world, you are. I am 613 years old. You are 32. If you don't have the patience to be social, and perhaps learn something that will help us, then I'd prefer you weren't here to distract me."  
  
Even through our minds, the words sounded harsh, and my mood turned from sexy anticipation to shit, in a moment. I clamped down on my thoughts, determined not to send anything to her, and we finished dancing to the song. At the end, I bowed to her, and looked for Pam. Seeing her on the other side of the dance floor, I caught her eye, and she walked over to where I was still standing with Sookie.

"Pam," I asked, "would you like to leave now? You can feed, and then return alone if you like."

She looked in surprise at me and Sookie, both standing there stiffly without looking at each other. "Sure, Eric. They'll just think we're horny, and can't wait until later," she said with a laugh. But when she saw the look that Sookie gave her, she quieted, and bowed to the Queen.

"Your Majesty, have I permission to leave with Eric for the moment?" she politely asked.

"Of course, Pam," Sookie replied, "We will speak later." I was included in that look, but ignored it, as I turned with Pam and left the ballroom.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:All original characters from the SVM series belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. Please don't sue me, I'm broke.

A/N:Thanks as always to my outstanding beta, txone, Tammy, whose life has quieted down, and returned this chapter to me before I awoke.

Chapter 14

Pam's POV

Eric held the door for me, but as soon as it closed behind us, he stretched his long legs and walked rapidly towards the residence. I had no trouble keeping up, but I was concerned about Eric's and Sookie's moods. When we reached our rooms, instead of going to my own, I followed Eric into his. He threw off his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt, I put my hand on his chest to stop him.

"Eric, what happened? When we switched partners, everything was fine. It took less than five minutes for you two to go from dancing to not speaking. Spill!"

"She dismissed me like a child! She told me to 'go to my room!'

"What else did she say, Eric?"

He told me what was said between them, and I could hear the stress that Sookie's under, and the misconceptions that Eric had about his lover.

"Eric, I don't know if I should get into this between you, but at least let me help you understand Sookie's position. Will you sit and talk to me for a while? It's not that I'm not sympathetic to you, but you are new to our world, and there's a lot you haven't been told."

"I need a drink. Aren't you hungry?"

"I can wait, I want to help you. Call for a drink, and get me an RB, then we can talk. It's OK, I'm expected to drink from you, but I wouldn't want to take too much."

Drink delivery was in under three minutes, I kicked off my heels, and curled up in one chair, while Eric stretched his legs out in front of him, in the other.

"There's a basic truth to being a vampire; everything is life or death. Yes, there are punishments, some slight and some that last for years. But every time there's a challenge to a ruler, there's usually a final death resulting from it.

"Sookie has a big problem. If she is overthrown, and Felipe sends her to the North to 'live out her days', Eric, it's a euphemism for death. You don't know that, but we do. She has lived so long because she is smart, she plans, and she's very good at vampire politics. It is such a big production to travel from one state to another, that receptions, parties, balls, any social event, are all means to network and keep an eye on both insiders and outsiders. Traitors appear, new alliances are formed and this is the venue. She is working. 'Queen' is her job description, not just a title, like the human English Queen. If she loses to Felipe, there's a very good chance that most of us will die too. Not just defending her, but because every new regime doesn't want to find a loyalist to the previous regime in it's midst. I know you love each other. I know you want to fuck each other's brains out every night. But she is responsible for every vampire in Louisiana, and you are distracting her from her work to keep us all alive.

"I don't know if your networking could help. I can't imagine any vampire telling anything important to a human. But just as easily, you can be underestimated, and something can slip. Even if you talk with a human who belongs to another vamp, something may slip. So schmoozing has it's place, it's called 'espionage'." I sat back, drank my RB, and waited for Eric to respond. He sat, thinking, for quite a while, then let out a big sigh.

"I think I need to apologize to the Queen," he said, grimly. "You're right, Pam, I didn't understand the seriousness of it. I'm used to elections where losers concede, or overthrown dictators take the GNP of the last ten years and move to a better climate. That doesn't seem to be an option in your world."

"I'm glad you understand, Eric. Sookie will still love you, if you don't learn the game and help her. It will just put her under more stress, and she might miss something important, or it might be you or me who learns something crucial."

"How long shall we wait until we go back to work?" he grinned, now that he had a clear way before him, he was back to his old cocky self.

"Well, 10 minutes to feed, plus 5 minutes for the first fuck, 10 minutes for the second, 5 minutes to get dressed, that's a 30 minute break. We've used about 15 minutes of that, so we have the same amount of time to wait. So what do you want to do while we wait? We can have sex..." I smirked.

"With my sister? That's incest! Not on your life!" he smirked back, "Have you seen anyone you fancy tonight?"

"No, but Sookie left me a present in my room, and I haven't seen her yet," I was happy that things were back to normal.

"How does that work? Are the 'gifts' the kind of person with whom you would want a long term relationship, or fangbangers?" Eric wasn't afraid of asking questions.

"Normally, she would just be a feed and a fuck. But Sookie picked out someone special for me, so she may be more," I smiled to think of Sookie's thoughtfulness.

"Do you want to go meet her?" he offered.

"No, it's the middle of the night. I'd rather wait until the party's over, so I can pay full attention to her, and I don't have to go back to work," I said, happy to have dinner waiting at the end of the night.

I looked at my watch, "OK, Eric, let's get ourselves ready, and we can return to the party."

Eric's POV

Looking appropriately mussed up, Pam and I returned to the party. It was still early,which was good, because I needed time to prove myself to Sookie. She shouldn't have spoken to me like a five year old, but it was in response to my whining, so maybe I deserved it.

When we walked in, I looked for Sookie and found her talking with some vamps at her table. Immediately, I asked Pam to dance, and we moved quickly to the dance floor, and continued from the middle of the slow song the band was playing. While dancing, I looked around and determined what to do. I decided to start with the Alaskan vamps, at least I had a reason to introduce myself to them. Walking over to the table, I looked them over, aside from Michael, there were nine males and only two females. I thought vampires were equal opportunity employers, but it seems that some are way behind the times. I walked up to them and introduced myself. They were spectacularly uninterested. Even the females were uncharmable. That was unusual, I can usually charm the pants off anyone. Literally. I thought there must be something going on that we didn't know about, after all. I asked one of the females to dance. She didn't look very happy sitting there while everyone else was having fun. She was a pretty woman, with soft brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Maybe she was young enough to be tempted. She started to stand, when a look from Michael made her sit again, and she regretfully refused my invitation. I turned away to see Sookie looking at me, I turned away, and walked over to Leif, to restart to our earlier conversation. I asked something about celestial navigation. I thought since he was a Viking he would know about it. He did, so I asked him to show me in the night sky. We walked to the end of the patio, and sat on the low stone wall that surrounded it.

"Leif," I whispered, "are we alone?"

"Yes, Eric, we are. What is wrong?" he questioned.

"There's something wrong with the Alaska vamps," I replied. "Michael has pledged loyalty to our Queen, just short of fealty. And they are staying together, not socializing at all. I asked one to dance, but Michael stopped her. Cyril said someone on the council advised him not to continue with negotiations, so I'm not sure if the trouble is from him, but I'd bet that Michael is mixed up in it."

'Have you told the Queen? Leif asked me.

"No, I haven't had the chance yet. I wanted to tell you. I thought you may be able to investigate. They won't even politely socialize with me. I'm sure you can win over the women," I grinned at him.

He grinned back, "I'll see what I can do."

We entered the ballroom together, Leif went back over to his table and sat down. I looked for Pam, saw she was with Sookie, and sauntered over. I asked permission to sit, and took the chair next to Pam, but looked directly at Sookie.

"_I'm sorry, love, I didn't fully understand the seriousness of the situation. Pam explained it to me. Can we talk about it later?"_ I spoke to her with my mind.

"_Of course we can discuss it later, Eric. Perhaps, I haven't told you enough about our world,"_ Sookie gave in a bit.

"_I do have some information,"_ that caught her attention, and I told her about my encounter with the Alaskan team, and that I set Leif on them.

You could see the wheels turning in her mind, _"Good work, Eric."_

She smiled and spoke aloud, "I'm going to make the rounds, after that I'm going to retire to my rooms. You two are free to do what you wish."

I didn't realize her rounds would take so long. Sookie stopped at each table, and spoke with everyone who came. When she reached the Alaska table, she treated them the same, but I could almost see her posture stiffen. If Michael, or the entire Alaskan team were working with Felipe, we ought to know, as should Cyril, if he was not in on it too. I started to think of ways to find out the truth. I asked Pam to dance so we could watch more closely. Having the shifter spy on them, would be a great help. A big problem was whether or not Cyril was involved. Children usually don't go against their makers, and the entire team seemed to be involved. But Cyril was a friend of Sookie's, and she thought she could trust him. Right now, I was too tired to concentrate on the problem, I just wanted to go to bed with Sookie in my arms.

At last, Sookie walked towards the double doors, and turned to address the assembled vampires, "Thank you for coming tonight. I hope you all had an enjoyable time, and that the visitors from Alaska feel welcome to our state. I wish you a 'good morning', and I'll see you when you rise." Then she left the ballroom, with Pam and I following.

The three of us entered Sookie's rooms together, and Pam turned quickly through the door to her own. Sookie and I just stared at each other. I sat on the sofa and opened my arms to her. She came to me and sat next to me, not on my lap as I would have preferred. I put my arm around her and drew her close, so she could lean on my shoulder. We just sat, renewing our connection, for a long time. Sookie spoke in a quiet voice, "There are a lot of opportunities for misunderstanding. I'm glad we have Pam for a translator. You know so little about our world, it's dangerous."

"I know, my love. But I don't even know what questions to ask," I answered, "let's go to bed. Things will be clearer in the morning." Off we went, like an old married couple, no longer needing words between us, and content just to be together.

The next morning, after I ordered breakfast, I called to see the night's records on Victor. After he left the office, he went home, but returned and was hanging about outside the ballroom. He didn't seem to have met anyone, nor pick up any message, it was curious, and a little sad. On the outside looking in, Victor had no place here, in either the human or vampire world. That made him bitter and dangerous.

After breakfast, I showered, dressed and went to the office. I decided that since I was living on premises, I could go in to work whenever I wanted. I want to make sure my work is done every day before I return to my bed and Sookie. As I walked past the accounting clerks section, I saw Justine, who had thoughtfully told me about the snack policy. I stopped to speak with her, "Good morning, Justine," how are you today?"

"I'm fine Mr. Northman, how are you? I heard that you're staying here now. That's really convenient, isn't it?" she was a little flustered, but sweet.

"Except that I'm a workaholic, and may never leave," I laughed. "Since I'll be working longer, how is the coffee here?"

"Oh, it's real good, Mr. Northman. Just like in New Orleans. Shall I get you some?Would you like a snack too? This week we have donuts, a different kind every day" she asked eagerly.

"That would be very nice of you, Justine. No snack, just coffee. Dark with one sugar, please," I ordered.

"Just a sec," she said as she stood up, "I'll be right back."

I walked through the busy clerks, saying, 'G' Mornin', as I went to my office. Victor wasn't in his office, and I wondered where he was. As I removed my laptop from my briefcase, Justine came in with my coffee. "Thanks, Justine. How long have you worked here?" I asked. I motioned to her to sit, and she nervously perched on the edge of the chair.

"Just under two years, Mr. Northman," she replied.

"Do you like what you're doing?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Northman. I'm taking Accounting at UL-Shreveport. They've always been real good here about accommodating my classes, and the Queen is paying half my tuition as long as I maintain a B average. If I stay here for another two years after I graduate, I'll get another 25% back, and after two more years, I'll get the remaining 25%. That's more generous than any human company that I ever heard of."

"That's a good policy, Justine. Are any of the other clerks taking advantage of it?"

"Just a couple, sir. The ones who are married, don't have time, especially if they have babies."

I sat and thought for a minute, kids having kids was all too common here.

"Mr. Northman?"

"Yes, Justine."

"I was thinking, if we had babysitters for the girls who needed them, maybe more of them would go..."

I looked at her. Not a flashy idea, but a kind one that benefited others, not herself. "Thank you, Justine. That's a good idea, I'll bring it up to the Queen... Now, I think I'd better start work," I said, as I opened my computer, "If you need any help with classwork, come see me."

She blushed, "Thank you, sir."

Both of us would be working here for a long time. Once she got over her nervousness, I'd be able to evaluate how smart she really was, and where I could use her.

My first call from the office was to Gracia, the Queen's daytime assistant, to ask if Victor had called.

"No, Mr. Northman. I haven't heard from him this morning," she replied.

I'd find out later, from the shifter, what Madden was up to. Meanwhile, I had work to do. After an hour plus of steady work, I took a break. As I sat there, wondering what our accountant was up to, Victor walked into the office, ninety minutes late. The surprise on his face was worth going in early for. He dropped his bag, and hurried over to my office, deciding that offense was the best defense, "Mr. Northman, I didn't expect to see you in so early."

"Why not Victor? It's almost noon, the time I officially start work," I let my voice have an edge to it, "Did you have an emergency this morning?"

"Yes, sir. I blew a tire on my way in, and had to wait for AAA," he nervously answered, "Sorry, I didn't even think of calling in, I kept expecting they'd be right there."

"In the future, Madden, if you're going to be late, I'd prefer that you notify Gracia, as the rest of us do," I looked down at my computer in dismissal, and after a moment of hesitation, he walked out.

I worked steadily until the day workers started leaving. Vampires took over at 6 PM, and the accountant in charge of the night office, was a competent, trustworthy woman vamp, who had worked for the Queen for many years, and came with her from Florida. I stopped at the door of her office to catch up, and then left for the Residence. I worked later than I had intended, and wouldn't have time to eat before I rested.

I could see Sookie, still dormant, through the open door between our rooms. Quickly, I stripped off my clothes, lay down next to her, and pulled her to me, so we could sleep curled around one another. Before a minute passed, I was out.

I awoke from my nap with Sookie still cuddled against me. Every day I want to wake like this. The riches of her body assaulted me. Her scent was sweet, her skin, smooth as a newborns. Breasts like a goddess, soft and firm at the same time. Her hair matched mine in color, and cascaded and swirled around her. When we were together in Spain, she was always contained and covered. But the days of restraint were over, and we could do the things we weren't allowed to when she was alive.

The sun was setting, and I could feel her gentle movements against my chest as she started to wake. Sookie was like a flower unfolding. My hand searched for her center. She was not yet wet for me, but would be soon. I pressed both of my hands to her breasts and caught her nipples with my fingers. I massaged and rubbed until she moaned, that was my signal to turn her to me. Her hands went around my neck, and her lips started kissing up my chest to my mouth, happy with it's destination. My love's sweet mouth locked onto mine and we started our evenly matched duel of tongues. Both of my hands were busy teasing and massaging other parts of her body. I wanted to taste her and fuck her, and make her come so loud she would be heard past our door, despite the sound proofing.

I released her mouth, and slid down the bed. Pushing open her thighs, I felt her hands become entangled in my hair in anticipation of what was to come. Looking at her center, where every night our connection was confirmed, I dipped my head to lick the juices that my kisses and touches created. Licking her folds from the back to her nub, flicking my tongue on it, as I reached the top. She squirmed and pulled my hair and pleasure sparked through her body. _My lover, not yet, slow down._ My tongue circled her nub, and flicked randomly, then removed itself to her center again where it probed her folds and cleft. Her movements started to bring her off the bed, and I released one of her thighs to hold her down with my hand. I moved back up her body to take her breast in my mouth, sucking on her nipple, and nipping at the soft flesh. Moving to the other, I remembered how I made her climax just by my loving attention to her breasts. But that wasn't what I wanted tonight either. I wanted her screaming, and needing me, more than ever before, so after a fair amount of time I left them, sat back on my haunches and looked at her. I flipped her over, spread her arms wide and bent her leg up at the knees, bring her dainty toes to my mouth for sucking and nipping, each in turn. She started to move against the bed, but I stopped that. I put a pillow under her stomach so her nub was free from friction and told her to stay there, lightly smacking her bottom to enforce what I said. I started kissing and nipping my way up her legs. By the time I reached her core again, she could no longer keep her body still. Her hands gripped the sheets, and even her toes stiffened. The moans and cries coming from her mouth were sweet music to me, but I wanted a crescendo. I turned her over again, and licked the soft crease where her thigh met her body and her soft curls started to tickle. When I moved back over to her center, I knew she was close, I started to lick her softly and she started to beg, "Eric, please..."

"Please what, my love?" I asked.

"I'm ready."

"No, my sweet, not yet," I teased. She growled and I laughed. I crawled up her so my cock was over her mouth, "Sookie, suck me!" I ordered. I was already nearly as ready as she, but I had the control tonight, and would keep it. As she sucked my cock, I got longer and harder and was ready to finish, but I wanted more for her. As hard as it was, I pulled out of her mouth, and moved back down her body to gently lick her nub again. She was trembling, and I thought I had succeeded in my goal.

"Sookie, my love, what do you want? I asked her, teasing her with touches by the head of my cock on her clit and over her folds.

"You Eric. I want you!"

"You just want me, Sookie, is that all?"

"Dammit Eric! I want all of you! Inside me! Fuck me, Eric! Now!"

That's what I was waiting for, and I thrust into her as deep as I could. I put one hand under her cheeks to tilt her so I could reach her sweet spot more easily, and rammed into her as I felt her frenzy growing. She screamed my name over and over, and came with such wildness that I would have lost her if not for my size. Her sheath gripped me, and I felt my own release coming. I plunged further into her, if possible, clutching her tightly with both arms so she couldn't ever leave me, as I called her name in return. We continued as white lights flashed, and the world disappeared, leaving only the two of us on an island of bliss, unknowing and uncaring about anything else at that moment.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: You all know how to find the music that's mentioned in these stories. I love the Blues, they make me want to sing and (dirty) dance.

Go to: youtube - Barbara Lynn - 'You'll Lose a Good Thing', and

Etta James or Beyonce' - "At Last"

A/N: Thanks to Ms. Charlaine Harris for her imagination, Eric and Sookie are hers, though in alternate life forms.

A/N: Always thanks to my wonderful Beta, txone, Tammy, who never fails to fix what's not working in my chapters.

Chapter 15

Eric's POV

When I awoke the next day, it was already afternoon. Sookie was still in her daytime sleep, looking like the woman-child I had left so many centuries before. (Although I was never allowed to see her like this before.) I couldn't believe my luck to be reunited with her again.

I called for a meal, and for the security reports to be sent up. The report had one very interesting finding; at the time Victor said he was waiting for AAA on the side of the road, he was actually snooping around my house. 'Gotcha!' I thought. He had wandered over the property, down to the lake, and up around the house. He tried the doors, but didn't break in. He's willing to be a murderer, but not a burglar! Very funny!

On my way to my office, I thought of the problem with the Alaskan vamps, and decided that we were looking at it the wrong way. A good fuck and a full night's sleep clarified the situation. It wasn't the team who had the traitor, it was King Cyril who was the traitor. That would explain Michael swearing loyalty to Sookie. He couldn't betray his maker and King, but he could warn her, and that's how he did it. I couldn't wait for Sookie and Pam to wake up so I could tell them.

******************************************************************

Queen Sookie's POV

It's been three weeks since the Alaska Vamps arrived and wedding negotiations began. Sometimes the bargaining goes on for years and that would have been fine with me. But 'someone' has leaked that the negotiations are stalled, and there are rumors that Felipe will again contact me about a marriage between our states. Eric figured out who the leak was, and he's been proven correct. King Cyril has been playing both sides. To our benefit, he hasn't told Felipe that the negotiations are a scam. I don't know what his deal with Felipe is, but it must be equal to an emperor's tribute to betray our friendship. If I didn't know vampires so well, I'd be disappointed in him. Besides, I don't think he ever accepted that women could rule as competently as men, despite me and several other women rulers proving him wrong.

Eric has been able to avoid finishing the NORD report by being involved with the marriage negotiations. We are doing our best to delay my trial before the Council, but it will come if Felipe is unable to marry me as he planned. So far, 60% of the "completed" properties have been repaired. That's a good number, but not enough for the Council to be mollified. We need 100% to be completed before the Council is called, and the properties "under construction", will have to remain that way, until that is achieved.

Victor's POV

Felipe is getting antsy. You'd think a King would be able to control himself. He called me at home last night, and wants to meet today at The Salty Dog. I let him arrive first, so I could watch him. He was impatient, and didn't look around as cautiously as before. I bet if he was human, he could use the bourbon and branch we ordered. I took a deep breath and prepared to meet my future king and maker.

I walked in and ordered my drink at the bar, then took it with me to Felipe's table. After exchanging 'man hugs' and having my drink increased, we sat to talk.

Felipe proved his impatience by starting out in a bluster, "Hasn't he finished that damned report yet?"

"No, your Highness, he's been involved with the marriage negotiations, and gets to the office rarely," I replied.

"I've heard they're having problems and are stalled," Felipe said smugly.

"Are you going to approach her again?" I was curious.

"The Queen has already refused me. She doesn't deserve another chance. But she is attractive enough for me to reconsider," Felipe said proudly. "I shall call and see if she is willing to reopen negotiations with me. If not, I shall contact the Council."

"Your Majesty, do you not think we should wait until the report is finished for proof," I inquired in a humble tone.

"No! We have been waiting for too long already! I want this to be over so I can start consolidating my states. There's a killing to be made in New Orleans and from the casinos. Merging two tourist and gambling states will be very profitable," the King was insistent.

"Could we not wait one more week, Your Highness? You could call the Queen this week and see if she is amenable to your attentions. Then you can call the Council, and you could show that you did your best to avoid conflict," I was almost begging. Having the report in hand would add to our case. But Felipe didn't seem to think it was important.

"Yes, it would look good if I tried everything before a coup. One more week, Victor, then I shall make my move," Felipe decided.

I let him leave first as I finished our drinks. He was pretty easy to manipulate now, after I am turned and part of his court, it will be even simpler.

Sookie's POV

The three of us met for our nightly meeting at the same time Felipe and Victor were in the bar. We had to wait for the report from the shifter before we'd know what they decided to do. But now I was becoming surer that I would overcome this latest threat to my sovereignty. Everything was going according to our plan and I was feeling a little less pressured. Feeling lighthearted, I decided that we would take the night off and go dancing. That calls for a large number of people in my entourage for protection.

I called Leif and told him we'd be there about ten o'clock, if he had a good band playing tonight. He laughed and said that all the bands he hired were good and that he'd clear out the fangbangers and reinforce security before I arrived.

Pam's POV

Whoopee! I thought it would be months before I'd get out of the compound again. All of us could blow off a little steam, as I was the only one not getting blown every night, I needed it more than the happy couple did. The three of us were in the center SUV. The first and last ones were filled with troops. The one right behind us had three soldiers, wigged out to look like us from afar. There are not that many 6'4" formerly Jewish Vikings in Louisiana, so the one imitating Eric was sitting on a telephone book. We were going to Leif's club, however, and I was hoping for some interesting action tonight. The Queen may not have told Eric about her past with Leif, but once he sees them dance together, he'll get it. It's not that I want them to fight, but I am sooo bored, I just want to see some sparks fly! Dancing at Leif's club was the Queen's idea, who knows what she was thinking.

As Leif said, he had the club ready when we arrived. It was about half empty, and the worst of the fangbangers were gone, but there were enough humans for interest and maybe something more. A section was cleared for our party with the wall at our back and a good view of the front door. The back door was locked, and Leif had put some vampires, both inside and out, to watch it. He broke out the RB for the three of us and a top shelf Bourbon for Eric. We were ready to dance the night away.

The first song was a slow one, and I guessed that Leif had requested it. He stood and offered his hand to Sookie before the first notes of the song began. "You'll Lose A Good Thing", was his message to Sookie, even though he had acquiesced in Eric's place with her. What a bastard! I grabbed Eric's hand and pulled him to the dance floor before he could say a word.

Eric was steaming even before I could get his arms around me. It was hard to be emphatic and quiet at the same time, but I tried, "Eric, get a hold of yourself! Leif is not someone you want to fight with, and you don't want to embarrass the Queen in front of strangers! Your relationship is a secret, remember! You're my boy toy."

"Yes, Pam, I remember. I also remember that Leif knows about us, and that Sookie wouldn't tell me if there had been anything between them," he hissed.

"Of course not, you idiot! Look at you. You're ready to start a war with an ally! I wouldn't tell you shit! You're thinking with your dick, not your brain," nothing I said seemed to get through to him, so I took one for the team, and kissed him.

You'd think that would be shock enough to catch his attention, but it took a while, then he started kissing back. Oh shit! I hadn't counted on this. The Queen was going to be pissed. I kneed him slightly in the balls, and thought, I should have done that first! Next time I will. His head jerked up and he looked surprised at seeing me in his arms.

"We're dancing, Eric, that's how you do it," I reminded him. At least his brain seemed to be functioning again.

I tried to look around him to see if we were attracting any attention, but I'm only 5'2" and he's a mountain of a man. So I pushed him back, and looked around. The Queen and Leif were still slow dancing on the other side of the dance floor. They weren't talking either, but I didn't see any lip or hip action going on. There were couples on the floor between us, and I fervently hoped that Sookie hadn't seen Eric and me kissing. For once, I wasn't sure what to do, but I knew what I wouldn't do. "Eric! You need to cool off, so we are going for a walk," I whispered. I nodded at two of the guards to follow behind. I wanted witnesses in case this night got stranger.

Eric and I walked out of the club, and turned to walk down the street. Leif's Club, "Stockholm", was located in the downtown area of Monroe, a cool remembrance of Sweden in the humid swamp of sub-tropical Louisiana. I don't know why anyone would live in this dinky little place. At least Shreveport had some size and a modicum of diversity and culture. But I guess everyplace needs a sheriff, and Leif had his own reasons not to go for the hot spots. I turned to Eric to talk with him, but his face was closed with anger and hurt. We turned again, towards the river, and found a bench to sit on the embankment. I wanted to reassure Eric, but it was hard to do since I didn't know what Sookie was doing with Leif.

"Eric...," I started, but he interrupted me.

"Don't say anything, Pam. I know everything you're going to say," he barked bitterly. He took a deep breath, "Pam, I'm going home. I'll be back at the compound in time for tomorrow's meeting. There's just too much shit going down, and I need some sleep," he said quietly. "I'm used to being alone, not surrounded by people 24/7, and I need a quiet night to sort everything out. Tell the Queen I'll see her tomorrow night." He kissed the tip of my nose, "this has all been a little stressful for me too."

"OK. Take one of the SUVs. We'll still have three left. I'll tell her," I smiled at him, "Have a midnight swim."

Queen Sookie's POV

"You know I love you, do anything for you, just don't mistreat me, and I'll be good to you. If you should lose me, oh yeah, you'll lose a good thing."

That's a desperate damn song, and I wish Leif hadn't requested it. I could feel the rage in Eric's mind. His feelings were like snakes, twisting and painful. What am I supposed to do? Go up and request, "At Last"? That would certainly cause a conflagration among my supporters. Remove the Queen from the chessboard? When you do that, the next move is usually "checkmate".

I can't really deal with this right now. Eric is drawing my attention away from the problems at hand, and it's getting too close to the Council meeting to take chances. Leif is physically much like Eric, but they are not the same man. We have been allies and friends for hundreds of years. The fighting and sex were always great, but that's all it ever was.

The music and the motion started to lull me into a dreamlike state. I was used to Leif's body, and we knew each other's movements, I just wanted to dance and stop worrying for a few hours. But he wasn't Eric and I wanted this feeling with Eric, just not all the anxiety and drama of the past month. I looked around and couldn't see either Eric or Pam. Where were they? Leif looked down at me and turned my head towards him. Then he slowly lowered his head and kissed me. It was familiar and comforting, and I started to respond, then I stopped. Wrong scent, wrong hands, wrong blue eyes. I pulled away from Leif and looked directly into his eyes, "What are you doing, my friend?"

"My Lady, I have missed you very much. I didn't think you would mind a little dalliance for old time's sake," Leif spoke like a snake charmer.

"You thought wrong, Leif. As close as we have been, it was always as friends and companions. Eric...what is between Eric and myself, is different, and not worth endangering for a dalliance," I wanted to make it clear to Leif that, we would remain friends, but without the old benefits.

"I understand, my Lady, but I'm very sorry that you feel that way," Leif replied. He bowed, "I am always your most faithful servant."

Leif led me back to the empty table, then walked away. I sat and had a sip of RB when Pam came back alone through the front door. She saw me, and walked right over.

"My Queen, Eric has gone to his home for the evening. He's tired and misses his solitude. He said he would see you at tomorrow night's meeting," she smiled at me, "I don't think there's a problem."

"Good. Thank you, Pam. Now let's go make our own request to the band, no Blues, no slow, just dance music!" I grinned. And our night began again, with the two of us dancing and shaking our things. We stayed out until 2 AM, and laughed all the way home. Tomorrow was another day.

*************************************

A/N: In addition to txone, extra thanks are due this week to Mairemor and Scattered21 who gave me much needed feedback, to fix the mess that was chapter 15. txone, Tammy, always tells me the painful truth, and her value rises every time she does.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N:All rights to SVM's characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris.

A/N:I keep giving thanks to txone, my Beta, in the midst of crises, making her life sound like a never-ending series of them. It's not always, just a bit lately. But she is a wonder, handling everything, including my non-life- threatening work, with competence and good sarcastic humor.

Chapter 16

Eric's POV

The stress has exhausted me. Not knowing what the next day will bring, if the renovations will be completed on time, if the Council will vote in Sookie's favor, if Sookie and I will survive Nevada's take-over attempt, it's more than a CPA usually handles. I normally bounce back easily, but I'm not used to being surrounded by people all day and night. I need a certain amount of solitude in my life that I haven't had for over three weeks. I hope that Sookie and Pam enjoy their night out dancing, but this human is going to bed. I'll swim in the morning and spend the day alone.

I lay there, trying to give rest to my body, but my mind kept working. My first thought was of Sookie and Leif, that devious bastard. Although I was fuming at the club, it was not because I was worried about Sookie betraying me, I was more concerned with Leif betraying her. I wondered if he would stay loyal after she refused him (as I knew she would), or if he would go over to Felipe. Leif has information about us that no one else has. Because of his age and experience, he is well respected, dangerous, and would be generously compensated by Felipe if he crossed over to the other side. I wasn't falling asleep, so I got up, poured a few fingers of bourbon, and went to sit outside.

The sky was clear and The Milky Way spread across the sky, with stars and planets caught in its web. The sky made me feel insignificant, a speck in time, I didn't mind that. That the vampires made me feel the same way, disturbed me. They looked down on humans because we have one short life span. I looked on their long lives as an advantage, and an opportunity to gain knowledge that I lacked. To have lived through the history of our world; to have seen William Shakespeare and to know if there are missing plays? Was Elizabeth I really a Virgin Queen? To have witnessed the millions of bison covering the plains, and the endless forests of America, the Aztec Empire, and the Vikings. Why were some of the great places deserted? Did any living vampire know? Had any of them discussed art and science with Leonardo de Vinci? Or brought wine for Michelangelo while he was painting the Sistine Chapel?

I would travel and try to meet the oldest vampires I could find, to question them about what they had lived through. We could rewrite history books with the truth supplied by eye witnesses. Once Sookie and I were safe, and I was turned, I could search for the answers to the unanswerable questions. With these plans in my head, I left my glass in the sink, went to bed, and slept. Nothing like a little denial to help you make it through the night.

I woke up later that morning feeling refreshed. It was cooler now, but I thought that a morning swim would continue the head-clearing that I needed. I put on my trunks, grabbed my knife and towel, and then walked down to the lake. The trees were starting to turn, and the colors would soon be glorious, I would have to spend more time here. I hoped that Sookie would come with me, but I was happy to have a retreat of my own. The water was very cold when I dove in, and at first I thought it was too late to be swimming, but as my muscles warmed, I didn't notice the temperature of the water. I paid attention to what surrounded me, and with the latest infusion of Sookie's blood, everything looked more beautiful, the air smelled sweeter and the sounds were more distinct.

That's how I heard another being on my property. Whoever it was, was trying to keep quiet, but the crack of a twig gave away his presence and position. I was supposed to still have guards on duty, but I had dismissed them this morning when I returned. They were there to watch the property, not to protect me. I turned over to back stroke, and try to see who was out there. I caught a glimpse of sunshine glaring off metal and gave a great kick that put me under the water, and it propelled me quickly away from my position. It was daytime, so he was a were or human. I may be Sookie's CPA, but why would someone come after me with a weapon, instead of driving up, saying, "Hey, you s-o-b", and interrogating me? I had my knife, but needed a gun.

I pulled myself out of the water and started to dry myself off as I jogged towards the house. I thought I would hear and feel a shot at any moment. If I was the sniper, I would have shot minutes ago. As I reached the edge of the copse, I suddenly veered off to the right and started to run into the trees. I heard a distant 'Shit!' from the other side of the lake as I headed towards my cache of weapons. I found the string attached to the top, and lifted it. The lid came up, scattering dirt and leaves, but exposing the clean, loaded weapons inside. If it was a were, I would need the silver bullets to take it down, but I didn't want to kill him, I wanted information. Previous owners had left a blind further back in the woods, and I headed in that direction, I could set myself up, and wait for my trespasser to come to me.

I had the advantage now. I knew my property and had weapons. I reached the blind and hunkered down in it, picking up loose handfuls of debris to toss over my skin, so I wouldn't reflect the sun. When I saw who was coming after me, I almost laughed. It was Victor, and he was already dressed for the office, except for the sneakers on his feet. The only thing I would need my gun for, would be to hit him over the head with it. Victor was skulking around my forest, trying to blend in, wearing a white button down shirt and a red striped tie. He walked right past the blind, and never noticed as I quietly rose from the hiding place and smacked him on the head with the rifle butt. What the fuck was he thinking?

I threw him over my shoulder and carried him down to the house. I tied his hands and feet, and used a small towel to gag him. Then I called security and asked for Trey. I left Victor in the bathtub, because I didn't know where else to put him. Then I went back out to the woods, put my guns back where they belonged, and replaced the scattered dirt and leaves over the box. I still had the pistol in my house that I could use with Victor if I needed it, plus I had Victor's rifle, poor thing that it was. It would take twenty minutes for Trey to arrive, so I went back to the house, moved Victor to my bedroom, and took a shower. I was almost finished dressing when Trey arrived. I went to the door to meet him and closed it behind us.

"You'll never guess who showed up today," I had a big grin on my face.

"Don't fuck with me, Northman. What happened?" Tray was curious, but not amused, yet.

"Come 'n see," I walked him into my bed room and showed him Victor tied and gagged on the floor.

"No shit, Northman! Where did you find him?" Trey started laughing.

"He was hiding with a gun, while I was swimming, and then tried to track me in the woods," I joined in, "dressed like an office wonk."

"Goddamn, what'll we do with him?" Trey asked through his laughter.

"We'll bring him back to the compound later, and let the Queen question him, she'll enjoy it," I answered. "Come on, he's still out, let's eat." I made some sandwiches and coffee, and we sat outside to enjoy the weather, while I told Trey the story. "I don't know why he didn't shoot me while I was getting out of the lake, I was hardly moving," I mused. "How do we get him back into the compound?"

Trey couldn't stop grinning, "The dumb shit. I'll bring him in through the tunnel to the Queen's office. Then when we let him go, he can walk right back to his desk. Let's find his car. You can drive it back, while I take him."

We walked back to the bedroom, and looked at Victor who was waking up. He didn't look happy, but I didn't give a fuck. I figured he had wanted to kill me, but didn't have the balls for it. I wanted to kick him, but that was childish, so I just checked his bonds, making sure they were very tight, and then left him on the floor.

We went to look for Victor's car and found it easily. It wasn't hidden, just parked on the street about a quarter mile from the lake. I drove it around to the back of my house, and opened the door to the SUV, so Trey could dump Victor in the back. We decided that Trey would leave him in the tunnel where Pam could pick him up later, but he'd be kept out of sight and sound. I'd never seen anyone glamoured before, so this evening would be interesting. I left a message on Sookie's cell bringing her up-to-date, then went back in the house to think.

We still hadn't seen the report from the shifter about Felipe and Victor's meeting. We should see that first, then question Victor. I parked his car on the street a few blocks from the compound, where he had parked it the night of the reception. I would put the keys back in his pocket later. Then I walked back to local burger joint, and called for a cab. I was let off in front of the gate, and gave the driver a big tip for a short ride. My car was in the Residence lot since we had taken Royal SUVs last night, but I didn't expect to go home tonight anyway.

I went to my office and looked at my real work for the day. I had been so busy with the fake negotiations, that some things had fallen behind, but a few solid hours would catch me up. I took off my jacket, opened my laptop, and started working. By six o'clock, I was almost caught up, but we had more important matters to handle. I went to the residence to wait for Sookie to rise for the day.

I was too wired to even think about napping. I lay down and took Sookie in my arms so she'd wake up to me holding her. It didn't take long for her to stir and stretch deliciously against me. I could feel her smile, and when she turned to me I could see it. "Eric, how wonderful to wake up with you holding me. My whole body feels happy," she murmured.

"And I haven't even done anything to it yet..." I whispered. She reached up and kissed me with promise. I kissed her back, then pulled away. She looked worried, but I smiled, "We have a little problem, Your Majesty. I caught Victor prowling around my property with a gun. I tied him up, and Trey brought him back here. He's in the tunnel to your office."

Sookie sat up, and inspected me, "Did he harm you? I don't sense anything wrong."

"No. No. He was incompetent. I only used my gun to hit him over the head. I can't imagine Felipe ordering Victor to kill me, and I don't know why he would do it on his own." I waited, "We also need to speak about last night, my love."

"Yes, we do. Now or later?" she asked me, that was a first.

"Later will be fine. Let's take care of Victor first," I answered. I was pleased that she asked me to set the schedule. Unless Leif was planning a coup, there wasn't any hurry to discuss her ex-lover. We could talk before we went to bed, and I couldn't see the conversation interfering with my late night plans.

Sookie knocked on Pam's door, opened it, and spoke to her briefly. I called down for food and RB, and by the time both women were dressed, our order had arrived. We discussed what we wanted from Victor, and I remembered to call security for the shifter's report of his meeting with Felipe. With report in hand, the three of us were ready to start our interrogation.

Victor was still trussed up on the floor of the tunnel, so we got a heavy chair and placed it in the center of the basement bathroom, where there was plenty of light, and the floors were easy to wash off of blood, as Pam so readily observed. Victor heard that, and blanched almost as pale as Pam. Since he probably would be glamoured out of remembering any of this evening's activities, we could be ourselves in front of him.

Pam and Sookie were dressed down for the evening in black slacks and shirts, they looked like ninja twins. I suppose the clothes were disposable, maybe they bought them in bulk. We stood around in the bedroom and talked about the report. The only important thing we could glean from it was that Felipe really wanted to rush ahead and call the Council, and that he would call them this week. Victor was more cautious. How did that mesh with trying to gun me down?

Pam picked Victor up off the floor and sat him in the chair. Sookie looked at him intensely, and said, "Victor, close your eyes and don't move."

He did what she told him immediately, and she pulled off the gag, and untied his hands and feet, only retying his hands behind the chair.

"Victor, you may open your eyes now. Why have you joined with Felipe to bring me down?" Sookie's voice was as cold as a vampire voice can become.

"He said he would turn me, and I would be his second. Plus, you hired pretty boy here to take **my** job," he answered with clarity and bitterness.

"Why did you go after Eric today?" she asked.

"You invited him to the party, he was helping with the negotiations and he was staying in the residence. I've worked here for years, and you never allowed me to do any of those things. That job should have been mine!" Victor insisted.

"Victor, had you gone on for your CPA, I would have considered you for the job. But you stopped your education with the BS. That's not enough for a CFO. Eric is more qualified," Sookie explained, "Plus, you never even asked to be considered."

"My Lady, why are you bothering to explain to him? After he's glamoured, he won't remember any of it," Pam interjected.

"I know that, Pam. But I feel a little sorry for him. You know as well as I do, that Felipe will kill him instead of turning him," Sookie turned to her second, then looked at me, "He's jealous. We can understand that."

'We can't do anything about that now. If you still feel the same way, and you can save him from Felipe, you can glamour him and he can go somewhere else to work. But I'm not going to have him working with me, after he tried to kill me, or whatever this pathetic ass was trying to do out there today!" I said emphatically.

"Of course not Eric, I don't pity him that much!" Sookie assured me. "What do we want him to forget and remember?"

"He needs to forget that he came after me today, and was captured, and he needs to remember that he parked his car in the same spot, as he did on the night of the party. Here are his keys," I handed them to Sookie.

"Pam, anything else?" Sookie looked at her and waited.

"Yes, Your Majesty. We must suggest that he not go after Eric again. That today was a normal day, he got up and went to work. Now he will pick up his car and go home. Totally mundane and routine," Pam offered.

"That seems to be it then," Sookie said, and turned her attention to Victor's brain. Pam and I walked Victor out of the tunnel, and around to the front of the building. Pam softly called, "Goodnight, Victor," and at that he woke up from his glamoured state, and not turning around, kept walking towards his car.

I went back to my office to finish up the work that was left, chatted with the night manager, then walked back over to Pam's desk to visit with her. I decided to let Sookie take care of Queen business. She knew I was there, and would come or call when she was finished.

Pam's POV

Eric must have done some serious thinking last night on the situation here, because tonight he's radiating calm and competence. I decided to question his composure, "So Eric, did Leif's dirty dancing with Her Majesty not upset you as much as I thought?"

"Blunt much, Pam? No, I wasn't as much upset about the dancing, as I was that Leif did it, knowing our situation. Now I have to wonder if he'll betray my Lady, since he didn't get what he wanted," Eric replied. "You know him well. Do you think he would betray her, because she's chosen another man over him?"

That wasn't the answer I expected of Eric, and it was a new thought to me, that my maker would betray my Queen. I concentrated on my answer, "If you asked me before last night, I'd say "no". Although I still think he will remain loyal, there's now a small part of me that doubts him. I never thought that would happen. I think that there is a way for me to find out, but if he is a traitor, he will kill me. I must speak with the Queen."

I jumped up from my seat, and sped to the Queen's office. I knocked, opened the door and ran in before she had a chance to answer, "Your Majesty, Eric just asked me an important question."

I turned to see Eric standing in the doorway. My Lady motioned him in, and he shut the door behind him. I repeated what Eric had asked me and my solution for discovering if he would betray her or not. My Queen looked at me with horror in her eyes, "No Pam! Absolutely not! I will not allow it!"

"But Your Majesty, we have to know! What if he orders me to...to..." I couldn't even finish the sentence.

My Lady's voice softened, "Then I will lock you up until I've killed him! I know you will give me the chance to do that, before following his orders. Besides, I don't believe Leif will betray me. We were comrades-in-arms, not in love. He tried last night because it's who he is, not because it meant anything."

She came over and hugged me like a sister. I didn't want anyone to see me weak like this, but I was overwhelmed by the possibilities.

At this point, Eric jumped in, "Can one of you ladies please explain the problem to me?"

I decided to be the one to lay it out for him. "Leif is my Maker, and even though he released me to be with the Queen, he still has power over me. I wanted to go to him, and ask him to allow me to replace him with the Queen as my maker, therefore canceling any hold he has. If he is honest, he would do it, since I'm hers anyway. But if he is disloyal, he would refuse, and I would know the reason, so he would have to kill me. Having been released, I don't necessarily have to obey what he says, but he is very old and powerful, and might be able to regain complete control over me, and then force me, against my will, to follow his instructions. Without question, the first order would be to kill the Queen."

Eric looked shocked by this, "Pam, this vampire, who made you; Sookie, who you have fought side-by-side with; and with whom both of you have been intimate; would order you to kill Sookie?"

"Only if he's working with Felipe, and can control me. If he can't, he will just kill me," I reassured him.

Eric didn't look reassured, just stunned. The Queen and I looked at each other and giggled. It all seemed logical to us. I pushed her a little, and the Queen went over to Eric to hug him. His arms went around her automatically, but it didn't seem to break his trance.

"Have we injured him, Your Highness?" I asked, puzzled by Eric's behavior.

"I don't think so, Pammy. I just don't think he understands vampires very well," she replied. We both found it funny, and started laughing again. Eric looked at us like we were losing our minds.

"You two find this amusing?" he sounded offended.

"No, my love," Sookie answered, "But we do find it logical, and can't see why you don't. It's like kicking a man when he's down. Of course, you do it if you want to win and live. You take every advantage you can. If Leif is against me, he will use Pam, or I will kill him on sight, no matter how many times we fucked."

Eric sat down, pulling the Queen with him. She sat on his lap with her head resting against his chest, until he absorbed this new knowledge. I now knew how to turn Eric speechless, just show him a little vamp logic and let him try to wrap his head around it. What can I tell him tomorrow?


	17. Chapter 17

A/N:Gracious thanks to txone, Tammy, my beta Queen. Since I tweaked the chapter after she sent it back to me, any leftover errors are mine.

A/N:All characters from SVM belong to CH.

Chapter 17

Queen Sookie POV

It took a few minutes of shock treatment; kissing, stroking and nipping, until Eric was back to normal. It was time to retire to my quarters so we could talk about everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. The three of us, Pam was naturally included, walked back to the Residence, and went into my suite. There, Pam left us to find her evening's meal, while Eric and I got comfortable.

He wanted to continue what I had started in my office, but it's always business before pleasure with me, at least if I can resist. He was making it hard. I tried to start the conversation, but every time I opened my mouth, he stuck his tongue down my throat. Not that it wasn't pleasant, but I was losing control, and that scared me. Since attaining the throne, I was afraid of looking weak.

"Eric, sweetheart, let me up. We have some important things to discuss." He was on top of me, on the sofa. We had started there, sitting up, and I was ready to talk, but he gradually wore me down to where he was on top of me, and his erection was pushing itself into me.

"Sookie, my beautiful Queen, no," he said emphatically. "I may have needed space last night, but I don't today. Right now, I only need you. I need to be inside you, and erase the memory of that damned Viking dancing with you. Then if we have time, we can talk. But now is not the time."

I decided to let him do as he wished, I could only benefit. He sat back, picked me up and carried me to the bed. I was still wearing the black work clothes that we kept for jobs that might become messy. He started unbuttoning the shirt, kissing my flesh as each new section appeared. When he had it opened all the way, he reached for my pants button and zipper. As he opened my pants, he once again kissed my cool skin, dragging his tongue towards my central warmth. I wrapped my hands in his hair, and moaned as he pulled off my pants and underwear at the same time. I still had my bra and shirt on, and would have shrugged them off, if I had the chance. Instead he raised me slightly, pulled off my shirt and undid my bra one-handed. I remembered Kevin Costner undoing Susan Sarandon's garter in 'Bull Durham'. She was impressed, and so was I.

Now I was naked, but he was not, so I decided to even us up. Employing the strength and speed that I tried to avoid with him, I pulled off his clothing before he had time for another breath. He looked at me in surprise, but then a smile crept over his face, since my actions told him that I was no longer in the mood to talk. My hands were no longer in his hair, now they were gripping his very fine butt. I leaned up to kiss him, and he responded, it seemed, with the passion of our first time. Suddenly, I was on fire for him. I couldn't get close enough. I wanted to be inside him, not just have him inside me.

I gasped with the fever I was feeling, "Eric, please I need you in me now!"

He knelt, poised over me for a moment, then plunged his cock into me as far as he could go.

"Fuck, Sookie! You're mine!" his shouts were synchronized with him pounding into me.

I was quickly losing all sense of reality. My body was responding to his, and I could feel him deep inside me. "Harder, Eric! Faster! Harder!" I pleaded.

He tilted my hips up and hit that sweet spot that I couldn't resist. I started screaming his name and coming over and over again. If he came in me as I was convulsing, I wasn't aware of it. All I could feel was him in me, filling me and holding me, and waves of pleasure like none I had felt before. I stopped thinking and opened to Eric in a new way, I wanted to merge with him. I couldn't bear it if he let go. I gripped him as if he was my lifeline in a storm. In his arms, my shaking lessened to quivering, and I could hear him humming as he stroked my hair. He was still inside me, and I didn't want him to move. Then I understood that giving in to Eric didn't mean weakness. He was truly my missing half. I looked at his beautiful face, and placed light kisses all over it. I felt him growing hard in me again, and just knowing I could make him feel that way gave me enormous satisfaction. After a slower, sweeter bout of lovemaking, we finally decided that for the moment we were sated and could talk.

"Eric, why did you leave last night?" I asked.

"I couldn't stand the way Leif was dancing with you. He knows about us, yet he thought he could fuck you again. I saw it as a betrayal, and was very angry. I knew I couldn't win a real fight against him, so I left before I did something foolish." Eric answered.

"Leif didn't mean anything, Eric, it's just a reflex with him. I was there so he tried. He didn't get upset when I refused him. He just brought me back to the table and found someone else to dance with and proposition. I was there alone, until Pam returned, then we danced until closing"

"Do you honestly think he won't betray you for rejecting him?" Eric sounded skeptical.

"No, I don't think he would," I was pretty sure that Leif wouldn't betray a friend.

"Then why won't you let Pam ask for her complete freedom?" Eric demanded.

"Just in case I'm wrong. There's a 99% chance I'm right, but that 1% still exists. I won't let Pam put herself in that position. Look, there's no contradiction here. If Leif wanted power, I don't believe he would do something underhanded to obtain it. But even though he's my friend and ex-lover, I never leave anything to chance. He's being watched. I can't risk losing Pam. Think of Cyril, who was a friend, and has been working for both sides. And, no, we've never been lovers."

"All right, my lover, you know what you are doing. I'll leave it to you. As for last night, I was just overwhelmed with...everything. Leif's dirty dancing, the precariousness of your position, waiting for the restorations to be finished and facing the council, having to bury guns around my property, which came in very handy today," he smirked, "I'm used to, and enjoyed my solitary life. But living here in the compound, there's no privacy, so I needed some time to myself. I'll have to go home regularly to keep my sense of balance."

"This will be your home, Eric," my brow creased, "when we live together openly."

"I know Sookie, but I've decided to keep my place too. For a retreat, when I need it, or when the two of us need some time away from court," he sounded sure of his decision, "You'll like it there. I'll have the bedroom made light-tight so we can stay over the day, and you can make all the safety improvements you think are necessary. Just the two of us, leave Pam in charge here."

Those big blue eyes did the thing that humans and puppies do, "I understand, my love. We'll see to it together, and, I'll leave Pam at home too." That got me a big smile and a bigger kiss. I snuggled closer.

"What about Felipe and Victor?" he asked me.

"I think Victor panicked. He's in over his head, and I think, subconsciously, he knows that Felipe will double-cross him. It drove him to attack you. We'll just leave him in place and let the script play out as planned. I won't jeopardize any of my people to save him," I was just as sure of myself too.

At this point my phone rang, and I asked who was calling. The operator told me it was 'Felipe, King of Nevada', so I said to put him through. I put it on speaker-phone.

"Good evening, Felipe, I haven't heard from you in a while. To what do I owe this pleasure?" I knew the formula.

"Good evening, Queen Sookie," Felipe was never one to miss a title, "I have heard a rumor that you are treating with Alaska. My heart is broken, that you did not approach me."

"Oh, Felipe dear," I sweetly replied, "I didn't think you would be interested after Katrina. I thought Cyril would be better able to handle the expense. All that lovely oil money, you know."

"But my dear, there is so much more to be considered besides money. You must lie with your Royal husband once each year, or more if he pleases you. Would you not prefer to join with Nevada?" he continued, "I do believe we Spaniards have better reputations than Russians, in that regard."

"Now Felipe, you know I can't take my own preferences into consideration when there are so many beings, vampire and human both, who rely on me," I smirked. I wished Pam was here to listen to Felipe sell himself. "I'm sorry Felipe, I must go with the money. It is only for one hundred years, and that is nothing to us."

"I have heard that there are problems with the negotiations. Will you not reconsider? If I withdraw my offer, you'll have nowhere else to turn," he said smugly.

"I am sorry if you feel you must withdraw, King Felipe. But I'm sure that King Cyril and I can work out our differences," I sounded bereft. I am truly an excellent actress.

"Very well, my dear, I tried. Goodbye," Felipe's voice sounded colder now.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm sure the treaty will be agreed upon soon. Goodbye, Felipe," I kept sounding sweet and stupid, just as Felipe liked his women.

I hung up and said, laughing. "His ego will be his downfall. I'll have to get the transcript to show Pam. Felipe, a Latin lover? Eric, darling, you've never seen him sweep into a room with his red-lined black cape. Perhaps when the Council meets, you will. He looks like every B movie stereotype of a vampire. Fool!"


	18. Chapter 18

A/N:I own nothing in Ms. Harris' world.

A/N:All errors, awkwardness in the bedroom and unlikely word combinations are mine alone. My poor Beta, txone, is so sick, she can't even sit at the computer, so I have done the best I can on my own.

Chapter 18

Eric's POV

It looks like Sookie's wish that I see King Felipe in his operetta cape, will come true. In the week since he called, I have prepared the NORD Report, and given it to her. That was reported to Felipe, by Victor, who then called the Council.

Fortunately for us, the Council will be unable to meet for another two weeks. My Lady says that her allies postponed it as long as they could. I hope that two weeks will be enough time for the work to be completed.

I called Herveaux for an update, and he was optimistic, 80% of the "completed" marked properties have been finished. As drywall, framing, electrical and plumbing specialists were finished on the "completed" properties, they were moved to the "uncompleted" ones. As a result, about 20% of those have also been done. His father was still under Alcide's house arrest, and I thanked him for his vigilance. Only two more weeks to go, once the trial was over, he would be safe from Felipe's revenge.

*********************************************************

Two days before the Council date, Trey and I flew down to New Orleans. We visited every property on the list that was renovated by Herveaux. For each property there would be a page of before and after photos, and costs. I had photos for Herveaux's properties, and so I called Carmichael the day before we left, to see if they had photos for theirs. Not only did they have before and after photos, but they had already made pages similar to those I was creating. They offered to send the pages to my office,but I thought it would be safer if I picked them up. I thanked the representative I was talking to, and arranged to pick up the papers today before 5 PM.

I don't get down to the craziness that is New Orleans often. But once there, it's a rush. When our work was finished, and the papers safely in my briefcase, I decided I wanted to stay in town for some good food.

We went over to the Acme Oyster House, and sat at the bar. After we each slid down a dozen fresh shucked oysters, we followed with a half-dozen grilled ones, then some Crawfish Etoufee and Seafood Gumbo. It was spiced heaven on a plate. I wondered if they carried True Blood now, so Sookie could join me here. I looked at the old shucker in front of me, and decided to ask when I caught his eye, "Do you carry True Blood?"

The man looked at me with a grin, "Why you'all want some, sonny? You ain't no vamp."

"No, but my girlfriend is, and I'd like to come back with her sometime," I looked at him with an eyebrow lifted quizzically.

"Yeah, man, we got that stuff. You need lots o' dem oysters, you want to keep up with a vamp chick," he cackled.

Trey thought the guy was a riot, and all the way home kept repeating, "You need lots o' dem oysters, you want to keep up with a vamp chick!"

By the time we got back to the Residence, Sookie and Pam were hanging out in Sookie's rooms. Trey came in with me and repeated the story to the women, who also thought it was hilarious.

"I'm going to bed early. Tomorrow I have to make that report. My Lady, how many copies will we need?" I asked my love.

"Let me see, five for the Council... make 15 copies, Eric, that should be enough," Sookie replied.

"I will need an extra laptop, so I can have one of the clerks help me in my office," I requested.

"No problem," Pam answered, "go to Gracia, and tell her what you want, she's under orders to help you with anything you need."

I turned to Sookie, "My Lady, are you coming to bed now?"

"In a few minutes, Eric. I have to go over some security issues with Trey," she replied with a smile.

I nodded, and went through the door to my room. I didn't know if I could sleep with the adrenalin rushing through my veins, but I wanted to be sharp tomorrow night. I knew the best way to make myself sleepy was by making love to Sookie, I hoped she would be ready when she came to bed.

Queen Sookie POV

Trey was a good guy for a were. Most of them were only loyal until the money ran out, but Trey was different. He's been in my employ for years and I trusted he would not betray me. He was smart and strong enough to be a leader, but preferred not to have the 24/7 responsibility, so he was in charge of special events and people. We settled down for a discussion about security for the upcoming Council trial. Ironic that even though they might rob me of my kingdom, or even send me to my final death, I had to have everything 'just so' for them.

Trey and I were in agreement that we needed extra guards around Felipe and his entourage. Access to the Residence would be denied to anyone not living here, for the length of Felipe's and the Council's visit. All guests would sleep in the conference center guest quarters, and any overflow would go to the motel across the street. Leif would help with protection too. Maybe I should get him and Eric matching Viking costumes, they would look like twins. Tonight Eric and I would exchange blood for the third time, making our bond permanent, also making him stronger in case of a fight. I parted from Trey sure that we had used all available security to protect us.

I entered Eric's room silently, he was lying on the bed reading Sun Tzu's The Art of War. 

"Preparing for battle, my love," I smiled hungrily, as I took all of him in. Wearing just a pair of dark blue silk boxes, he looked like every girl's wet dream, vampire or human. An electric charge went through me as he looked up, and his eyes darkened with lust. Eric was my match in every way, and when he was turned, every night would be filled with fireworks.

"Several different kinds of battle, my Lady," he held out his hand to me, and I took it as I sat on the bed. He kissed the back of my hand like a gentleman, then turned it over and licked the palm in a completely different way, not so gentlemanly. He continued licking and kissing up my arm until he reached my collarbone, then reached his hand behind my head and pulled me into a kiss. Sonnets should be written about his kisses. His lips softly touched mine, then nibbled my upper and lower lips, licking and introducing his tongue sweetly between them. My fangs popped down, and he sucked on them a little.

By now, I was losing the restraint that he was showing, and tried to suck his tongue deeply into my mouth, but he would not yield and dueled with my tongue for teasing supremacy. He didn't slow me down for a minute, as I ran my hands down his chest to the elastic of his boxers, then underneath to grasp his generous cock. A sharp intake of breath told me that I was making the right moves, so with one hand on his cock, I reached the other around to squeeze his perfect ass. His hips moving sharply against my hand proved that I had my skills too. I still had my dress on, and took care of that myself by ripping it off with the hand that had been squeezing his ass, then I disposed of his shorts. I gripped the bottom of his shaft and his balls, concentrating on feeling his reactions.

He moved his head to my breasts and gave them equal attention with his mouth. I remembered how he made me come just by pleasuring my breasts, and I felt increased wetness and need between my legs. I started to get on top, but he held me down and got on top of me instead. With one push, he was inside of me, stretching my sheath as far as it could go. In moments, we started a gentle slide in and out. It was good to feel every inch of him inside me. We quickened our movements and Eric began thrusting into me with a twist at the end to hit my g-spot, and I was losing control. Too soon, we were pounding, and calling each other's names as we came. We continued sucking on each other's tongues as we came down from our high, as if we could get more cum out of them.

Eric held me as he rolled over onto his back, so I could lie on top of him, and we snuggled for a while, not needing to speak.

"Eric," I murmured, all I received was a "Hmm..." in reply."Are you willing to exchange blood again tonight? It's the third time, and our bond will be permanent after this."

One eye opened and peered down at me, "Are you warning me that I can't escape?"

"No! Just telling you," I replied.

"'Good," Eric insisted. "I'm ready"

He pushed himself up against the headboard, and I sat between his legs, with my back to him. I retrieved the small knife from the bed table, and made a cut on my neck for him. He bent his head to the wound and started sucking. Then I held his big hand in mine, kissed the vein at the wrist, and bit. With the first swallow, I felt his warm blood sliding down my throat, making me feel as though my temperature was rising. Or maybe it was his very large cock, standing behind me that made me feel heated, without any heat.

We kept sucking until I thought we both had enough, but the accompanying lust caused me to lift my body up and impale myself on his cock. The exchange that renewed and solidified our bond, magnified every sensation traveling between us and we both orgasmed immediately. I felt more magic passing through us, and still quivering from our first orgasm, we had another, and another, until we both collapsed. Eric lifted me off his body and held me close, our mouths could not even form words. We didn't have visions this time, but our minds meshed together so that we two became one. Our feelings were solidified, they became fixed and enduring. Joined, they formed the rock on which our lives would stand.

Eric's POV

I woke up from a good night's sleep, with Sookie still in my arms. There were no uncertainties. We would beat Felipe together.

After dressing, I went across to the Queen's office to get a laptop I could use, I brought it to Accounting with me, and as I walked in, I saw just the person I needed to help me.

"Good morning, Justine," I greeted my young coworker with a smile. "Are you free to help me with some work today?"

"Of course, Mr. Northman. I'd be happy to help you," she said returning my smile.

"I was hoping that you'd say that. Would you get us some coffee and bring it to my office? Then I'll explain my project to you."

I brought out my laptop when I got behind my desk, and put the second one on the opposite side. When Justine came in I told her to take a seat and started my instructions.

"Justine, you don't need to know everything behind what we are doing today, in fact, you're probably safer if you don't. But I want you to give me your word that nothing that we talk about will be repeated," my face convinced her of my seriousness.

"Mr. Northman," she was no longer smiling, "I won't do anything illegal, nor against the interest of my employer. As long as you can assure me that you are not asking me to do either of those things, I give you my word that I will not repeat anything that I've learned in confidence."

"Good girl, I knew I could count on you. Nothing we're doing is against the Queen, or illegal, quite the opposite. Now, this is what we have to do," and I laid out the plan for the report.

"No problem, Mr. Northman. I'll lay it all out in Powerpoint, add the finished pages, and print it out. I'll get the binders for them. How many copies do you want?" she asked.

"Fifteen, and don't answer any of Victor's questions either," I emphasized.

"As if!" She grinned, "We all know what went on when you were hired. The vampire shift ignores us, and talks as if we're not there. We learn a lot being invisible, like the Queen's trial tonight."

I was shocked. We thought that vampire business was a secret to the humans who worked for the Queen. We underestimated them, and overestimated the vamps.

Justine continued, "I don't want anybody getting in trouble for us eavesdropping, but if you want to keep a secret, get them to shut up! Of course, we'll be sorry not to know what's going on anymore," she added a sad little smirk at the end.

I stared at Justine, and cracked up. Worries about all the secrets we were keeping disappeared in laughter that made my eyes tear. "Justine, I will gladly tell you whatever I can, plus, what you may pass on to the others."

She got up to leave the office, "And Justine," she turned to look at me, "I think you should start calling me 'Eric'."

Her eyes lit up, and I saw how lovely she would be when she grew into her features, "Yes, Sir, Mr...Eric!" and she bounced out to the supply room.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N:Characters from SVM belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. I am poor, please don't sue me.

A/N: Thank you, and thank you again to my Beta Extraordinaire, txone, Tammy. She has worked with me through my nervousness, neediness, and neurosis to turn this into a readable story. I could not have done it without her.

Chapter 19

Eric's POV

Justine and I finished the reports faster than I expected. She had a good future ahead of her, and I'd try to keep her here to work with me. Once she loosened up, she showed a sly sense of humor and a quick mind.

Victor hadn't shown up for work today, so I called Gracia to see if he had bothered to call in. He didn't call, nor did he bother to quit, but I expected him to show up tonight as part of Felipe's entourage. We should have wiped his mind clean and fired him yesterday.

I asked Justine to join me for lunch, but she had plans, so we went our separate ways. I promised to tell her the outcome of tonight's trial, though the results would be easy to see. If I was here the next day, I told her, everything was fine. If it was Victor who showed up, then Louisiana had a new ruler. I didn't add that I might be dead, she didn't need to be frightened that much.

I went back to my room for a power nap. Sookie was exactly where I left her. I stripped, folded myself around her, one hand on her breast and the other hand covering her pussy, and in a very happy state, went to sleep.

I awoke to Sookie moving rhythmically against the hand holding her pussy. I shifted my fingers a little, so one slid into her making her hiss. I slid a second finger in and felt her sheath stretch to fit. My other hand was in the perfect position to rub and squeeze her nipples, and every backward motion she made rubbed against my cock. I kissed her neck and nibbled her earlobes. It didn't take long for her to come in my hand. She flipped over and took me in her mouth, licking, sucking and using the lightest nipping until I came deep in her throat. What a perfect way to start the night.

I held her tight and kissed the top of her head. Neither of us wanted to leave the warm safety of our bed, but we had a fight ahead of us tonight, that we couldn't avoid. Truthfully, I don't think we wanted to. I think we were ready to get it over with, and get rid of Felipe's threat once and for all.

Sookie looked up at me, kissed me, and smiled, "I have a surprise for you."

My eyebrows raised and I guess I looked curious, because before I said anything, she hopped out of bed and took two packages from the floor.

"You and Leif will be wearing the same uniforms. You'll both stand behind me throughout the trial, unless you are questioned. Pam will be next to me on one side and Mr. Cataliades on the other. I expect you to wear the maille under your uniform."

I started opening the first package and found my uniform. I didn't know if I should laugh, or just be thankful that I wasn't dressed like Henry VIII. It was definitely made to fight in. The first piece was a stretch black tee-shirt, to go under the maille. Next was a tunic in soft sky blue cotton, to wear over the maille, and last were a pair of soft, brown leather pants that laced up the front. I smirked, "Did you get extra long laces?"

"Yes, I included that in the order," she started giggling, "I thought a codpiece would be little over the top."

"We have to be serious, you know, this is a trial. When I'm wearing something that feels like this, I'll probably have a hard-on all night, not appropriate in front of the Council."

"And I'll be thinking of getting you out of them. Better than thinking of the other stuff," she was stroking the leather pants, "open your other package."

The second package contained more leather; a belt and a back baldric to carry my sword. My sword. I'd forgotten. I'll have to go to the gym to get it. But Sookie was sneaking another package out from under the bed.

"This is the best I could find without it being made to order," she said, as she handed me the long slender box.

I opened the box carefully, and unwrapped the sword. Just fitted in its scabbard it was beautiful. The scabbard was simple and the hilt shone above it. Classic spatha shape with a plain half-moon pommel, and the grip was covered with braided leather. I pulled it out and saw the fuller was engraved. I jumped off the bed, sword in hand. I hefted it, and reached out to stab and slash. It was beautifully balanced. I could surprise Leif with this one, I was sure!

"Sookie, my love, this is beautiful. This is the best sword I've ever owned. Thank you so much!" I leaned over her to make my appreciation known in a more tangible way, when the door flew open and Pam raced in the room.

"Look you two, have you forgotten who's going to be here tonight? My Lady, get your royal butt out of bed and get dressed. Eric," she looked me up and down, "put that weapon away and get dressed."

I wasn't sure which weapon she was talking about, because both swords were at the ready. "Pam! What happened to knocking first?" I bit off at her.

"Don't start Eric, you and my Queen were all ready to go at it again, while the Council awaits in the banquet hall, and Leif is waiting outside," she stated.

"They've fed and they're set up already?" Sookie was racing out of my room going after her clothes.

"Yes, my Lady. It's lucky you are always beautiful, you don't have to fuss. You too, Bro. Get your costume on, it's show time!" Pam urged us on, "Oh yeah! Eric's going commando!"

"Pam! Keep your mind on tonight's proceedings," I snapped at her, "Is Felipe there?"

"No. He won't enter until the Queen enters. Don't forget to checkout his "I vant to trink your blud" cape. I bet it's even embroidered with gold tonight!" She laughed as she left to help Sookie get dressed.

I brushed my hair and tied it back, then placed the baldric over the tunic, and fit my sword in the holder. Opening the door I greeted Leif, who looked like he could be my brother. "Come in, Leif. Have you fed? I'm going to call for some RM for the Queen, and food for me."

"Yes, Eric, thank you. You look quite natural in that costume," he said smiling.

"As do you, at least it's not Renaissance," I laughed.

"Yes, you are right. Our Queen Sookie has good taste, not like some of the monarchs. And these pants are not bad." he said, caressing them and himself.

"I'm sure you'll be able to find someone to appreciate them," I added, "after the trial. Will you tell me something about the vamps who make up the Council?"

"Of course. There are five rulers on the Council. It's actually the "North American Council." There are councils for Central and South America, Europe, and Asia. They are elected every 100 years. The voting continues, in rounds, until there are five left. This Council consists of New York, Georgia, Montana, Oregon and Arizona.

"New York is smart. King Anthony keeps his power concentrated in New York City. He lets his second, Regina, run northern New York as if she was a Queen. He's a cross between Wall Street and the Mafia. He has no friends, and will side with the winner.

"Georgia is a Felipe supporter. Thinks he's better than both humans and vampires. If he were human, you'd say that he thinks his shit don't stink. He's sickening sweet, slimy, and will stab you in the back.

"Montana is the fulfillment of the prophecy, "be careful what you wish for." He wanted to be a King, and he's King of Montana. Big empty space, about fifty vamps in the entire state. He's paranoid, though I don't know why. No one is interested in taking it away from him. He's no friend of anyone.

Oregon is a friend of our Queen. Magdalena is a little unusual for a vampire as she's picked up some traits of her domain. She likes to be called "Maggie". Plus, she's laid back, convivial, and green. But like all Queens, she's smart, dangerous and deadlier than the male.

"The last is Arizona, another piece of hell on earth. His main fear is that Felipe will come for him next, so for now he's Sookie's friend. Not a rich state, but there's gambling on the Reservations, and I think he is trying to push a law through the legislature, so that it expands everywhere. That would be good for him, but would also make Arizona more attractive to Felipe. A curious thing is that he's had an influx of vamps from Africa and the Middle East since we came out, trading one hell for another."

I looked at Leif in admiration, "That's just what I needed to know. Do I have time to eat?"

"Yes, but don't eat much, you'll be more alert on an empty stomach," he answered.

When my meal arrived, he looked approvingly at it. I had a piece of broiled salmon, a small baked sweet potato, and steamed spinach, no garlic. Sookie and Pam came back into the room, and sat down to drink a snack. Pam was wearing a blue silk dress with a matching jacket that closed over the top. Fitted into the jacket were loops that held two daggers. Nice accessories. Sookie decided to go with the Greek tragedy look. She wore a draped, black, one shoulder dress that swayed with each movement of her body. The top layer had midnight blue stars beaded onto it, and they sparkled when the dress followed her body in the light.

I went to brush my teeth and we were ready to leave. Leif and I stood next to each other while Sookie and Pam looked us over. In unison, they exclaimed, "It's good to be queen." So in good spirits, we left the room to meet our fates.

There was to be no reception or networking until after the trial was over. By the time we reached the conference room, we were no longer smiling. Mr. Cataliades was waiting for us outside the door. He smiled at the Queen, and told the doorman to announce us.

"Queen Susanna of Louisiana."

Leif and I went through the doors first, and there was a murmuring in the crowd. Two 6'4" Viking warriors, in those indecent leather pants, could cause that. We paused to look around, and it seemed safe for the Queen to enter. We stood aside so the Queen, Pam, and her lawyer could take their seats in front of us. We then stood behind the Queen, ready to defend her.

From the other side of the room, I heard "King Felipe of Nevada," and the reason for all our problems made his entrance. Felipe was about 5'10", thin, dark, and handsome, if you liked them smarmy and slick. He was wearing his trademark cape, and tonight's was black velvet on the outside, lined with red satin. Pam was right, there was gold embroidery across the shoulders, and down the front of the cape. I think the four of us had to fight to keep from laughing.

Felipe had four lawyers with him and Victor was hiding among them. His armed contingent looked old and mean, but I was feeling good enough not to care.

New York was seated in the center of the long table. He was speaking for the Council today. "We are here to consider charges against Queen Susanna of Louisiana, brought by King Felipe of Nevada. According to King Felipe, due to her incompetence, Queen Sookie, as she is known, has lost $24,000,000 of the New Orleans Restoration Fund, which is comprised of donations made by supernatural beings throughout the world. Because of this massive failure to oversee what's happening in her state, he requests that she be removed from office, and the state handed over to him to rule and repair."

"King Felipe, what proof do you have of these charges against Queen Sookie?" the King of New York asked.

"I have the report that Queen Sookie's CPA, Eric Northman, prepared for her two weeks ago. It shows that all of the money paid out was for work marked "completed." But if you would take a trip with me, to New Orleans tomorrow, I can show you that none of the work was accomplished, and that the Queen was taken advantage of by a Were company, Herveaux & Son, who collected all the missing money, but never did the work," Felipe said with certainty.

"Queen Sookie, do have any defense to this charge?" New York looked at her through narrowed eyes.

Queen Sookie stood as she addressed the Council, "My second is passing out reports that we printed yesterday. In them you'll find all of the properties listed as completed by Herveaux & Son, the contractor in question. The photos, which were dated two days ago, show the progress of all the listings that Nevada is challenging. As you can see, all of the properties that are marked "completed" have been finished. Plus, most of the ones marked "uncompleted" are also now finished.

"I've also brought in the Herveaux father and son, to testify about the fraud. And Victor Madden, who was formerly my accountant, is standing with the rest of King Felipe's party. He was the person who signed off on all of the work. Apparently he has sought new employment.

"The second half of the report are the properties contracted out to Carmichael, another old Louisiana builder. His works were never questioned, and are also complete. I don't think you need to make the trip to New Orleans tomorrow, unless you'd enjoy a night out in The Big Easy before you return home."

Then she sat down, and a clamor was being made now by Sookie's supporters as relief washed over them. It looked like a celebration was starting. In the midst of it, Leif and I were watching Felipe carefully. What would he do now that he'd lost? He was standing at his table arguing with his lawyers and assistants. Our Queen stood again, and looked around at her subjects, "Quiet, all of you, the trial is not yet over!"

The King of New York spoke, "I'd like to hear from the contractors that King Felipe says defrauded you."

Sookie nodded to Pam and she used her cell phone. A few minutes later both Herveaux principles walked into the room. More guards accompanied them, and stood on either side of them.

New York looked at the two Werewolves as if they were rabid, "Which of you will speak?"

"I will," the son replied, "I am Alcide Herveaux, son of the founder of Herveaux & Son, Jackson Herveaux. My father has a gambling problem. He is two million dollars in debt to King Felipe, and Felipe blackmailed him to take the money and not do the work, in order that Queen Sookie look bad, and lose her throne. Then he said he would rip up the markers."

New York asked him, "Do you have any proof of this?"

"No, Your Majesty. My father would deposit the checks, then send the cash to Nevada, where it could be easily laundered, using the same casino in which he lost the money," Alcide added bitterly. "Queen Sookie has always treated us fairly, and she continued to do so, by allowing us to complete the work, instead of killing my father."

"King Felipe," New York said wearily, "Have you anything to say in rebuttal?"

"Yes," Felipe blustered, "there is no proof that anything the Were says is true, no proof at all."

Mr. Cataliades broke in, "And yet you have the Queen's accountant, who signed off on every one of the work orders, sitting with you instead of his employer."

"I offered Victor a job. He was under-appreciated in Louisiana," Nevada huffed.

"Your Highness," Mr. C addressed New York again, "If you would like to glamour Mr. Madden, you can get his testimony. We would like Madden back to investigate his betrayal ourselves. Plus, you can ask him why he tried to kill the Queen's new CPA two days ago?"

"Humans killing humans does not interest me," New York dismissed.

The King of New York spoke, "We will retire to consider the documents and testimony presented to us. Then we will make our decision and return."

They left the hall, and the noise level rose again as vampires from both camps started milling around. Sookie gave Leif a look, and he spoke into his cell. Two minutes later, a group of the Queen's soldiers entered the hall, and formed a circle around her. Leif and I moved in front of her, and four other vampires took the rear. We would wait for the Council to return, in safety.

One of Felipe's lawyers came over to us, while the rest of his party stopped and stared. He whispered something into Mr. Cataliades ear, who then turned to the Queen and repeated it to her, but she shook her head and laughed. She looked back and winked at me, _"He wants me to forgive him and start marriage negotiations again! Ass!"_ she sent. I leaned over to Leif, and told him, _soto voce_ . He kept his vampire poise, but one eyebrow jumped up, "Idiot!" he said under his breath. The lawyer went back to Felipe's table, and the discussions started up again.

The noise level was rising, with vampires from both camps milling about. Tension was starting to build, when Sookie raised her voice a little and called her followers to her, "My people, to me!"

Immediately, all of the Louisiana Vampires stopped what they were doing and moved to the Queen. It was impressive to see what a few words could accomplish, like a well trained citizen army, when the monarch was respected, not just feared. The Queen nodded and smiled at them, then quietly said, "Zero Formation." The entire group added themselves to the circle of soldiers protecting the Queen. Silently, they stood awaiting orders.

When the Council return to the room, that's how they found the assembly. Queen Sookie surrounded by her people, waiting quietly for the verdict. And King Felipe, still arguing with his lawyers and his contingent of Nevada vamps making all the noise in the room.

New York barked out an order, and the noise stopped. "Sit!" he commanded. Quietly Sookie reinforced the command to her followers, and they found their chairs again.

The King of New York continued, "King Felipe, you have tried to orchestrate a coup d'etat over Queen Sookie's kingdom. You used the NORD Fund, a contractor, and her own employee in an ultimately unsuccessful scheme, making us travel here for no purpose. Victor Madden will be returned to Queen Sookie for her punishment. If we could have proven that you committed perjury, blackmail and fraud, we would have charged you the entire $24,000,000. But since there is no concrete proof, the Council fines you $12,000,000, payable within one year. Queen Sookie, you are found innocent of the charges made against you by the King of Nevada. This Council is closed."

Sookie winked at her people, and they let loose. Leif and I stayed in our places until Felipe left, which he did quickly, swirling his cape behind him. The Council members all came over to congratulate the Queen, even Georgia. Pam turned to me with a big smile, and whispered, "I vant to trink your blud" and we both laughed.

I decided to embarrass her in public by hugging her, since I couldn't hug Sookie. I put my arms around her, but was interrupted by another blond who said, "This charade is over" and to my surprise, and everyone else's too, planted a big kiss on my lips, put her arm through mine, and pulled me over to where the Council was standing.

"Your Majesties, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Eric Northman," my Lady said proudly, "Eric will be joining us at some time in the future."

Oregon looked at me, and then over to where Leif was talking with one of the other vamps, "They look like brothers. Are they similar?

My fiancée just smiled her shit eating grin.

Queen Maggie smiled back, like a cat contemplating the cream, "Leif is free then?"

My Sookie laughed, "As always."

Oregon started walking towards Leif, she looked over her shoulder at my Sookie as she went, "It's good to be Queen."

fini

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read this story. I hope you enjoyed it. To those readers who took the time to review, I hope you understand how much it means to get feedback for work done. Sometimes, I felt the burden of my inexperience, but you helped, reviews were better than meds. Special thanks to mairemor and scattered21, for their support, and to southernlady23 who got all my lines. Again, Tammy, I could not have done it without you!


End file.
